


Со дна

by arttra, Taukita1408



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Group Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttra/pseuds/arttra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taukita1408/pseuds/Taukita1408
Summary: Тренинги личностного роста сами по себе штука дорогая. Тёма раньше и не представлял, во сколько же эта лабуда обходится, особенно если проходить все ступени, как положено. Но оно того стоило, при всем Тёмином скептическом отношении. Работала эта херня, да так, что на тренинг с дебильным названием “К мечте!”, на его результат, Тёма ставил свое будущее. Если бы он знал тогда, что начальная ступень окажется не последней, что затянет, как в трясину...Фанфик содержит сцены психологического насилия, группового секса, убийства животного. Если для вас это недопустимо, пожалуйста, не читайте эту работу.Уважаемые читатели!Пожалуйста, обратите внимание и не забывайте, что работа написана ДВУМЯ АВТОРАМИ В ПОЛНОЦЕННОМ соавторстве. Просим не забывать этого в обсуждениях и в комментариях обращаться не к одному, а к обоим авторам.





	Со дна

На завтрак снова была вязкая молочная каша, в середине тарелки лежал подтаявший кусок масла. Кажется, мама такую кашу называла “дружба”. Тёма взял ложку, повертел ее в руках и положил обратно на стол. Есть всё еще не хотелось. Тёма часто думал, что больше никогда не захочется — не только есть, вообще ничего. Не было никаких желаний, да и само тело не слушалось, было будто чужим, ничего не просило, все сигналы от тела шли, словно через ватное одеяло, он толком и не помнил уже, когда испытывал голод или жажду. Ел понемногу, запихивал в себя буквально пару ложек или делая пару глотков, просто потому так было надо. 

В одиннадцать часов — очередной приём у лечащего врача, и Тёма боялся: не знал, какие ещё глубины памяти вскроются, что будет осознанно из того, что уже не изменишь и в принципе не исправишь. Что придется, как говорила врач, “прорабатывать”, чтобы иметь возможность жить дальше. Хорошо, что до этого времени можно было побыть в больничном парке, на свежем воздухе. Тёме сейчас очень нужен был свежий воздух и, главное, не нужны были люди. Совершенно. Чужие взгляды его раздражали, обращенные к нему слова выводили из равновесия, и, что самое позорное, постоянно хотелось плакать. 

Что-то в нем сломалось, рассыпалось, дребезжало, как в полупустой копилке. А при разговорах с врачом так просто гремело, причиняя вполне физическую боль. Ники говорил, что врач поможет, что нужно просто выполнять предписания и ждать, но Тёма не верил, что хоть кто-то сможет собрать его из кусочков обратно. Тем более, что чужих предписаний он уже навыполнялся, на всю оставшуюся хватит разгребать.

Если бы не Ники, который притащил его сюда практически силой, навещал теперь каждый день, Тёма бы давно вышел в окно. Он тогда, после тренинга, этого не сделал только потому, что не было сил. Он был полностью опустошен, осталась одна высушенная оболочка, которую заставить дойти до окна не получалось. 

Говорить не хотелось. И если с врачом Тема еще мог из себя что-то выдавить, то с Ники разговор не клеился. Каждый раз просто молча курили рядом. Тёма боялся, что Ники обидится и в следующий раз не придет, но тот только грустно улыбался. Тема прекрасно знал, как Ники себя чувствовал и иррационально на него злился. Откуда он брал силы, чтобы тащить из этого болота, в которым они радостно и добровольно чуть не утопились, себя, да еще и его тянуть, за шкирку практически? Тема не спрашивал. Не мог. 

Всё, что касалось тех четырнадцати дней, находило выход только на приемах у врача, да и то… Через силу. Доктору с ним приходилось трудно, она говорила, что Тёме нужно осознать случившееся, принять его и идти дальше, а не гнать из памяти. Если бы это говорил мужчина, Тёма сбежал бы из больницы тут же. Но Элеонора Павловна внушала доверие всем своим необъятным телом и добродушной полуулыбкой много видевшего человека. В один из первых их разговоров спокойно сказала:  
— Артем, я в этой больнице работаю уже 47-й год. Что бы вы мне не рассказали, дальше этого кабинета оно не пойдет, даю вам слово. Может, начнем с самого начала? 

Тема сам не понял как начал говорить. Пил маленькими глотками горячий, ароматный чай, кажется с барбарисом, и рассказывал как сделал первые шаги к пропасти.

***  
Тренинги личностного роста сами по себе штука дорогая. Тёма раньше и не представлял, во сколько же эта лабуда обходится, особенно если проходить все ступени, как положено. Но оно того стоило, при всем Тёмином скептическом отношении. Работала эта херня, да так, что на тренинг с дебильным названием “К мечте!”, на его результат, Тёма ставил свое будущее. Если бы он знал тогда, что начальная ступень окажется не последней, что затянет, как в трясину... 

Он сидел в кофейне, пил капучино, единственным достоинством которого было то, что тот был горячим, и с отвращением смотрел на синюю пластиковую папку, где лежал только что подписанный кредитный договор. Влезать в кредиты ради второй ступени тренинга! Кто бы сказал ему такое еще месяц назад, когда он на первую сходил, высмеял бы и покрутил пальцем у виска. И где он теперь?

А теперь из менеджера среднего звена он метил в начальники отдела, с неплохими такими шансами. Каких-то три пары месяцев назад он согласился на первую ступень этой программы, а дела уже явно пошли в гору, начальство заметило. Спасибо за совет Ивану Игоревичу. Тот сам Тёме предложил пройти тренинг. Тёма тогда едва в голос не заржал, еле сдержался. Но, видно, скривился крайне выразительно, на что начальник с улыбкой сказал:  
— Зря отказываешься. У нас, — он ткнул пальцем в потолок, словно имел в виду самого Боженьку на облачке, хотя, конечно, имелись в виду верхние этажи офисного здания, где находились кабинеты топ-менеджеров — гендир на всех этих курсах и тренингах просто… в восторге он от них. В полном. Уверен, что без них человек нормально не будет работать, что у него отсутствуют нужные навыки и самодисциплина, никакой эмоциональной зрелости и лидерских качеств, ну и прочее. 

Что прочее, Тёма не очень понял. Хотел переспросить, но Иван Игоревич продолжал воодушевленно, будто на любимого конька сел.  
— Так что, Шаронов, хочешь хорошие бабки получать — вкладывайся. Не прогадаешь. Не хочешь — уговаривать не буду. Желающие найдутся. 

Тёма рискнул, решил пойти на первую ступень и считал это решение одним из самых удачных в жизни. Почти до самого конца считал. 

***  
— Добро пожаловать в секту!

Эта фраза, сказанная тренером ровным четким голосом на первом занятии почему-то врезалась в память. Алексей Денисович вроде как пошутил, а всем понравилось, засмеялись, зааплодировали бодренько так, не подозревая даже, что именно этот тренер и будет творить с ними почти сутки какую-то невообразимую дичь.

Ну, Тёме к дичи было не привыкать, в конце концов, он в юности барменил, по пьяни и с недосыпа творил много такого, что этим коучам и не снилось. Так что ему тогда, в целом, было весело. Странновато, конечно, но весело. Любопытно было наблюдать за толпой, люди в которой по-настоящему то плакали, то веселились по команде, по щелчку пальцев буквально, впадали из крайности в крайность. Исповедовались друг другу, вроде как избавляясь от гнета прошлого, жали руки, обнимались с восторженными улыбками на лицах и слезами счастья на глазах. Тёма тогда знатно развлекся, каждому из новых собеседников втирая небылицы про свои страшные жизненные трагедии, ощущая себя героем “Бойцовского клуба”. 

Вокруг творился натуральный артхаус — у Тёмы вся эта нескончаемая череда упражнений, речевок и прочего начала сливаться в голове в какую-то неудобоваримую кашу, подташнивало. Даже несмотря на барменское прошлое, было через край такого количества людей вокруг, чужих назойливых прикосновений и взглядов. Хотелось вымыться или хотя бы выйти на воздух, глотнуть кислорода, а не этой густой смеси пота десятков тел и парфюма. Хотя бы пять минут постоять в одиночестве и тишине, без шума голосов и музыки, которая нескончаемо шла по кругу. 

Тема искал взглядом дверь. Почему-то ориентация в пространстве исчезла вместе с хорошим настроением. Он даже головой помотал и незаметно ущипнул себя за руку, посильнее так, чтоб привести в чувство. Мазало его, и сильно, будто закинулся хорошенько. С недосыпа и усталости так не крыло, уж Тема-то знал...

Рассмотрел наконец дверь, шагнул к ней, но тут дорогу преградил мужик, Ленечка, что ли. Тот сам себя так называл, Ленечкой, это в пятьдесят-то с хуем лет! Бухгалтер. Лысый и мокрый от пота, с горящими почти безумным экстазом глазами, этот Ленечка гостеприимно распахнул перед Тёмой объятия. Тема увидел расплывшиеся пятна на рубашке у него под мышками и рефлекторно сделал шаг назад. Ленечка уже третий раз за день, сука, лез к нему со своими потными объятиями. Всё норовил поцеловать в щёку. Тёму аж передернуло. 

— Уйди, блядь! — одними губами проговорил Тема, зло сощурившись. В груди вскипела мгновенная вспышка ярости. Ленечка растерянно заморгал короткими белесыми ресницами, попятился, недоуменно оглядываясь, ища поддержки. Губы у него дрожали. К нему тут же подлетела потрясающе квадратная женщина, тоже, стопудово, бухгалтер, и они слились в удушающих объятьях. Тема даже посочувствовал этому Ленечке. Хотя чего ему сочувствовать, мужику явно было заебись. Хоть где-то смог пообжиматься.

Выдохнул с облегчением сквозь зубы и вдруг поймал улыбку Алексея Денисовича и взгляд, обращенный на себя: мечтательную такую улыбку на тонких губах и взгляд, пронзительный и внимательный. Будто Алексей Денисович не тусовался с ними в этой духоте и совсем не устал. Тёму кольнуло предчувствием нехорошего, но Алексей Денисович отвернулся уже, переключившись на подошедшую к нему девушку. 

Тема начал пробираться через гудящую и истерирующую толпу к двери. Он уже даже вкус сигареты во рту ощутил, предвкушая, с утра не курил, как вдруг выход ему преградила чья-то рука. Опять, блядь, между ним и его мечтой кто-то встал! Один из этих, как их, “капитанов”. Тема уже почти готов был убивать. 

— Выйдешь — назад не пустим. Деньги не вернем. — “Капитан” голосом робота говорил будто записанные на пластинку фразы. 

— Да ты что? — язвительно спросил Тема, в висках уже кололо от боли. — Мне пиздец страшно. 

— Те, кто в твоем десятке, уйдут с тобой, на тех же условиях. Тебе с ними еще работать. Или не работать. — “Капитан” растянул губы в неожиданно злой ухмылке и тут же перестал быть похожим на робота.

Он сказал это достаточно громко, в микрофон, чтобы даже сквозь грохот музыки все смогли услышать. Тут же Вероника, как раз из Тёминой “команды”, из отдела кадров, дурища, какой свет не видывал, начала рыдать в голос, повторяя, как заведенная, что ей нельзя уходить, зачем она ринопластику делала и грудь увеличивала и вообще... Тёма от одной этой логики охуел до потери дара речи. Кто-то возмущенно заорал, что он эгоист, толпа воодушевленно подхватила вой всеобщего осуждения, и на Тему гневно уставилась сотня глаз с совершенно одинаковым выражением.

По спине прошелся холодок. Ему вдруг показалось, что если сейчас со сцены Алексей Денисович, который, безусловно, наблюдал за развитием ситуации, скажет в свой микрофончик короткое “фас”, Тёму просто порвут, быстро и с радостью. Он на мгновение даже представил себе эту толпу залитой его кровью, ошметки мяса и обрывки одежды по полу. Воображение его никогда не подводило... Алексей Денисович “фас” не сказал. Снова завел свою шарманку про свободу выбора, личный путь и что-то там еще, отвлек толпу. Оставил Тёме решать. Как великодушно-то, блядь. 

Тёма по стеночке под умоляющим взглядом Вероники отошел от двери, коленки почему-то подгибались. Показал средний палец спине удаляющегося победителем “капитана”. Голова болела просто нестерпимо. Тёма с грустью понюхал сигарету которую уже успел достать из пачки и заложить за ухо, убрал обратно. Он больше не отходил от стенки. И до него вроде перестали доебываться, никто больше не лез с объятиями. И вроде бы даже ведущий уже не обращал на него внимания. 

Но Тема рано обрадовался. Ему всего лишь дали передышку, буквально минут на пятнадцать. А вот потом начался форменный пиздец, вспоминать который Тема не любил. Его, за его проступок, вытащили в круг и каждому участнику тренинга было предложено сказать всё, что он о Тёме на самом деле думает. Тот поток обвинений во всех смертных грехах, самых разных оскорблений, что на него вылился, вся та грязь и ненависть до сих пор жгли душу. Хорошо, большая часть этого дерьма как-то повыветрилась из памяти, стерлась, видно, сказалась общая усталость. Зато Тема хорошо помнил, как плакал потом. Впервые за долгие годы, чуть ли не с детства. Рыдал, блядь, всхлипами давился при всем честном народе. И вместе со слезами уходила боль, и это казалось таким охуительным. А потом его обнимали. И даже вонючий Ленечка не вызывал уже отторжения. Тема тогда всех любил и все любили его, простили его и он всех простил. 

Тема получил сертификат и постарался стереть из памяти все неприятные воспоминания. В работу втянулся, тем более, что Иван Игоревич оказался прав: после того, как Тёма отнес сертификат эйчарам, карьера поперла, получил пару проектов из тех, на которые еще полгода назад даже облизываться не смел, что самым положительным образом сказалось на зарплате. Правда и въебывать пришлось по полной. Тема поесть не успевал, домой приходил за полночь, забыл, когда в любимую чайную последний раз наведывался. Да и не тянуло если честно: ни в чайную, ни на встречи с друзьями. Ему звонили, звали на матчи — Тёма отказывался, чем нешуточно удивлял свою компанию. А у него одна мысль о том, чтобы оказаться снова на трибуне, в толпе орущих возбужденных людей, вызывала смутное беспокойство. Даже не беспокойство — его подташнивало, будто он тогда с лихвой траванулся толпой вокруг и никак не мог прийти в норму. Ничего особо не хотелось. Было тревожно, что не успеет, подведет, завалит проект, не оправдает доверия. Он почти перестал спать, а когда засыпал, мучили однообразные повторяющиеся кошмары, как будто он проваливается в лифте или приходит на экзамен, хотя вообще ни хуя не учил. Институт сто лет назад закончил, а вот поди ж ты, не отпускает… Он даже заметно похудел — заметно для знакомых, сам же Тёма не видел в себе никаких особых изменений.

Но в целом, жизнь налаживалась, и не в последнюю очередь благодаря тому дебильному тренингу, так что письмо в электронной почте с объявлением про какой-то “Интенсив” с бодрым названием “Убей врага своей мечты” Тёма не стал удалять. Наоборот, всерьёз задумался над тем, а может, стоит сходить? Воспоминания о предыдущем тренинге и том дурдоме, что там творился, не особо радовали, но… Ведь в итоге тренинг оказался полезен! Перетерпеть несколько дней или сколько там очередного дебилизма — и новый сертификат в кармане, а с ним и новые возможности. Ну и внутри царапало, остренько так, желание снова пережить те мгновения эйфории, единения, всеобщей любви и приятия. А ещё гордости за себя, когда справлялся, преодолевал какой-то внутренний порог, будто поднимался на новую ступеньку. Желание снова осознать безграничность собственных возможностей было самым заманчивым.

Так что Тёма решил не упускать свой шанс. Правда, стоил этот шанс нехило так, особенно по сравнению с первым тренингом, Тёма присвистнул, когда узнал расценки. Обидно, что сейчас свободных денег у него не было — всё, что скопил, бахнул в тачку, взял новенькую. Наконец-то смог себе позволить. Пришлось, правда, еще и в долги влезть.

А тут это вот завидное предложение, над которым чем дальше он раздумывал, тем сильнее хотелось принять. Да хотя бы ради того, чтоб себя проверить, узнать, на что способен. Тема подумал-подумал, крутил в голове так и эдак, и пошел к Ивану Игоревичу. Посовещаться. Не то, чтобы они дружили, от силы могли называться хорошими знакомыми, но предыдущий совет начальника оказался совсем неплох. Почему бы и сейчас не обсудить? 

Тёма поймал Ивана Игоревича в лифте. Тот в последнее время вечно куда-то торопился, что-то решал, бегал как заведенный. Ну, должность обязывала. Тот, когда услышал название тренинга, замолчал на полуслове. Посмотрел как-то странно, Тёме даже на мгновение показалось, что испуганно, будто другой человек, потерявшийся какой-то, проглянул сквозь всегда жесткое и уверенное лицо. А потом ослабил на шее галстук и сказал, с непонятной усмешкой:  
— Иди, Артем. Тебе полезно будет, такая школа жизни. Нигде потом не пропадешь. Если справишься, конечно… Если сможешь убить врага, что смотрит из зеркала. 

Тёма не был уверен, что правильно расслышал последнюю фразу, но переспрашивать постеснялся. Очень уж странно начальник себя повел, был не похож сам на себя. Да еще и ухмыльнулся напоследок, перед тем как выйти на своем этаже из лифта, так зубасто, издевательски, что Тёма только из-за этого бы поперся — доказать, что сможет. И Ивану Игоревичу, и самому себе. 

Так что в обеденный перерыв он кликнул на ссылку, указанную в письме, чтобы заполнить на сайте форму на участие в тренинге. Заебался в опроснике про свои предпочтения, фобии, привычки и болезни, где был перечислен, кажется, весь медицинский справочник, проставлять “да” и “нет”.

Потом отправился в банк: и к долгам добавился еще и нехилый такой кредит под грабительский процент. После перевода денег в счет оплаты телефон почти сразу звякнул уведомлением, смс-кой с подтвержденным участием, и на душе у Тёмы стало легче — мосты сожжены, теперь только вперед. Осталось лишь какое-то будоражащее предвкушение, от которого даже настроение поднялось, пиздецовое последнее время. 

***  
В больничке больше всего угнетало отсутствие сигарет и возможность покурить когда вздумается. Почему больным нельзя было держать у себя острые предметы, спички, зажигалки, Тёма ещё понимал, но сами сигареты… Хотя, даже если бы они у него и были, на них можно было бы разве что грустно медитировать. На территории больницы, включая парк, курить запрещали, а выйти за ограду Тёма не мог. Замкнутый круг. Спасал Ники. Приходил, приносил сигареты. Ныкались по закуткам как подростки, курили молча, сидя рядом, и Тёма был благодарен Ники и за сигареты, и за молчание. Благо, с ним молчать было легко — Ники не надо было объяснять, почему Тёма сейчас такой, через что он прошел. Потому что в том аду они были вместе.

Ники только на прощание каждый раз спрашивал, что Тёме принести, кроме сигарет, что ему хочется, а он только плечами пожимал. Не хотелось вообще ничего, внутри было пусто и пыльно. Тема каждый раз порывался спросить, как Ники со всем этим справляется, и каждый раз откладывал. Ники как-то вывозил, и куда лучше чем сам Тёма, раз у него хватало сил тащить двоих.

Врач, видя, насколько Тёме тяжело рассказывать о том, что с ним произошло, предложила ему записывать, что вспомнится, вести дневник. Не вышло. Тёма попробовал набросать хоть что-то, но сам вид строк, пачкающих страницу, вызвал почти панику. Как будто то, что Тёма это записал, зафиксировал, делало всё случившееся реальным. Конечно, оно и было реальным… Но не для него. Не сейчас. Пока он изо всех сил отворачивался от этих воспоминаний, трусливо сбегая от них — ничего не было. И он честно признавался себе, что будет прятаться от себя самого как можно дольше. 

Приходилось говорить, что было нихуя не легче, выжимать из себя воспоминания, как гной из раны, с ласковой, но неумолимой помощью Элеоноры Павловны. Каждая встреча с ней походила на экзекуцию. Однако, когда Тёма приходил в себя после приема, ему становилось лучше. Он чувствовал себя выжатым, пустым, но очистившимся, пусть и немного. Так что, наверное, и доктор, и Ники были правы — ему необходимо рассказать всё с самого начала и до конца, прежде всего себе. Может, тогда найдутся силы осознать свои злоключения, принять, и тогда у него появятся силы и желание оставить всё в прошлом и жить дальше.

Тема старался. Правда старался. После второго разговора с врачом он плакал, свернувшись на кушетке, зажимая рот ладонью. Вспоминать было физически больно. Он ничего не мог сделать ни с этим, ни с собой, ни с происшедшим с ними всеми и рыдал просто от бессилия. Слезы сами катились, как вода, только облегчения это не приносило. Помогали только сигареты. И Ники, который их приносил. Ники всегда приходил через час после приема врача, когда Тема успевал немного очухаться. А может, Тёме становилось легче именно в тот момент, когда он видел Ники в окно, сидящим на их лавочке. 

Ники, Ники… Чтобы он делал без него. И там, и здесь.

***  
Таких как он, жаждущих убить врага своей мечты в этой привокзальной кафешке в селе на окраине Самарской области набралось еще четверо. Тема сразу их заприметил. Слишком уж все они отличались от местных. Зачем было ехать именно сюда, Тема не очень понимал, но присланная инструкция была предельно четкой: по пунктам перечислялось, куда ехать, что брать. Взять следовало паспорт, зубную щетку и удобную обувь. И собственно всё, на этом список необходимых вещей заканчивался. Дальше было написано “всё лишнее — под запретом”. Что имелось ввиду под лишним еще предстояло выяснить. 

Знакомиться желания не было, все пятеро лишь настороженно переглядывались. Пили кофе из пластиковых стаканчиков, по случаю раннего утра. Кроме одного, тот жадно глотал пиво из банки. Парень в кепке с дурацкой надписью “Любитель водки” под кофе целеустремленно трескал пирожки. Еще один с легким любопытством и неуверенной улыбкой рассматривал всё вокруг, с наслаждением затягиваясь сигаретой. Тема исподтишка наблюдал за ним: нравились ему такие, парни с налетом интеллигентности и декаданса.

В этой деревне можно было курить в кафешке. Ну, по крайней мере, никто им против пока ничего не сказал, даже не смотрели косо, да и некому было. Буфетчица трепалась на улице с проходившей мимо теткой. А больше никого в кафешке не было. Тема за своими сигаретами сразу полез, чтобы занять чем-то руки. Молодой небритый парень, чем-то неуловимо похожий на медведя, такой же широкий и неспешно-неуклюжий с виду, разговаривал по мобиле, вроде как с мамой, судя по его почти отчаянным “Нет, не холодно. Да, поел. Аптечку взял. Ну, епт!”.

Занятная компашка подобралась…

Тема совсем было собрался встать и поздороваться таки, первым протянуть руку дружбы, все дела. Но тут в зал уверенным шагом делового человека вошел знакомый. Эту рожу Тема сразу признал. Из “капитанов”. Тот самый, что тогда отказался выпускать его из зала. Падла. Да и парни тут же оживились, значит, тоже видели этого раньше.

— Здравствуйте. Подойдите. 

“Капитан” приглашающе похлопал по пустому столику в середине зала. Без малейшего сомнения, что его могут ослушаться, начал педантично раскладывать бумаги, которые доставал из папки. 

— Ваши договоры. Читайте, — окинул их, подтягивающихся со своих мест скептически снисходительным взглядом, и продолжил с еле уловимой издевкой, ну или Теме просто показалось, — внимательно читайте. И подписывайте.

Тёма бегло пролистнул договор, вроде стандартный, и уже потянулся за ручкой, но ручку у него выхватили из пальцев таким неуловимо быстрым движением, что он даже сказать ничего не успел. 

— Я сказал: читайте внимательно. И только потом — подписывайте. 

Тема забрал назад протянутую ручку. Вчитался в текст. Пока читал, выкурил три сигареты. Хуйня какая-то предлагалась, на самом деле. Не нравилось ему всё это. Просто, блядь, категорически не нравилось. Что значит “с момента подписания договора и до окончания тренинга участник тренинга не имеет права принимать самостоятельные решения”? Он инициативу свою развивать ехал, а не покорность и послушание. И вот это тоже хорошо было: “Участник тренинга обязан беспрекословно подчиняться любым решениям ведущих тренинг лиц. Ответственности за здоровье и безопасность участников тренинга ведущие тренинг лица не несут. На участников тренинга распространяется система полной коллективной ответственности за действия каждого из группы”. Тема перечитывал и чувствовал, что всё больше хмурится. Можно было бы красиво сказать, что интуиция ему орала просто “не подписывай!”, только нужно было говорить грубее и точнее — Тема жопой чуял предстоящие неприятности. 

Очень хотелось положить бумаги на стол, ласково послать всю эту компанию и свалить… Только, блядь, бабки. Оплата за тренинг назад не возвращалась, это Тёма точно помнил. На сайте это было отдельным пунктом выделено, так, что сразу бросалось в глаза. Ну и свербило под ложечкой издевательское: “зассал, да? Не так уж ты и стремишься стать сильнее, лучше, Темочка”.

— Артём, вы заставляете всех ждать. Не по-товарищески. — Он поднял голову. “Капитан”, прищурившись, смотрел на него. — Не отнимайте у нас время: или уходите, или подписывайте. Ехать пора. 

— Правда, мужик, давай, че телишься, — нетерпеливо проговорил один из будущих — или уже не будущих — напарников. 

Тёма ненавидел, когда на него наседали. Сразу хотелось сделать назло. Он осмотрелся. Парни воодушевленно царапали ручками подписи. Тот, в кепке, вообще совершенно по-детски прикусил кончик языка от усердия. На трех страницах в пяти разных местах нужно было расписаться, почище, чем бумажки в банке заполнять.

Тема вспомнил про кредит на лям, и сколько ему придется корячиться, чтобы его выплатить. Чем он, бля, только думал тогда? Походу, тем же, чем и теперь. Потому что, несмотря на орущую истошно, хуже чем китайская сигнализация, интуицию Тёма всё же взял ручку и педантично подписал договор во всех нужных местах. Совершенно сознательно и добровольно.

— Пошли. Машина ждет.

Машиной оказался уазик-буханка, с заляпанными наглухо номерами, в кузов которого они и загрузились. “Капитан” уселся в кабину. 

По дороге перезнакомились. Болтали уж как-то больно истерично. Будто бы всех подстегивал азарт, ожидание чего-то необычного. Искатели, сука, приключений! Тема сидел в своем углу, смотрел на эту катавасию и больше всего хотел проснуться дома, в собственной кровати, а не убивать каких-то там врагов какой-то там мечты. Ну или на худой конец заразиться всеобщим воодушевлением, чтобы хоть от коллектива не отрываться. Тема даже хорошенько хлебнул из невесть откуда взявшейся и пошедшей по рукам бутылки коньяка. Не помогло.

Тема выслушал ряд охуительных историй, о том, на что пришлось пойти его сотоварищам, чтобы попасть на этот тренинг, и убедился, что люди вообще куда тупее, чем он считал. Пизда человечеству, если это его типичные представители. Хотя… где он сам-то был? Аккурат в той же связке, так что не ему выебываться. 

Вот этот вот дебил в кепочке, Васян вроде, квартиру бабкину заложил. Если не выгорит, и после тренинга бизнес не попрет, мало того, что бомжом останется, так еще и с родней разбираться придется. Квартира-то не совсем его была…

Тот, что пиво с утра глушил, Санек, у конкретных людей занял. Опасно, зато процент меньше чем в банке…

Сега, “медвежонок”, как Тема уже про себя окрестил, того, что перед мамой отчитывался, не иначе коньяк по жаре хорошо взял, мамины сбережения в ход и пустил. Мама всю жизнь сыну на будущее копила, свадьба там, внуки, а сын вон решил, что тренинг, карьера типа, музыкальная, важнее. Долбоеб. 

Но больше всего его поразил постоянно ржущий и размахивающий граблями модный пацанчик в черном балахоне и круглых очках, скрывающих синие глаза. Кажется, даже подведенные, блядь! Размазанные уже, конечно, но ему и так шло… Тот сюда ради телки вписался. Чтобы ей доказать там чего-то. Деньги, что на учебу ему откладывали, на психолога, со счета снял.

Тема протянул руку, поймал бутылку и хорошо так глотнул еще коньяка. День начинал его радовать. Еще бы не трясло так. И воздуху бы побольше. А там — справится. Зубы стиснет и перетерпит, вот как день рождения у главбуха в офисе…

Когда буханка, наконец, остановилась, все они были уже немножко хлебушками. Сразу разбежались по кустам. Кто ссать, кто блевать, а кто и все вместе. 

Тёма ссал и с ненавистью вспоминал, что в дороге на все просьбы ехать помедленнее, остановиться или еще что-то их ждал однозначный игнор.

Когда все опять собрались возле машины “капитан” щелчком пальца отбрасывая окурок в сторону, проговорил, скучающе так:  
— Раздевайтесь. 

Тёма моргнул и осмотрелся. Они торчали на обочине давно заброшенной и поэтому совсем не наезженной лесной дороги хер знает где. Вокруг были только кусты и деревья. И синее-синее небо над ними, как глаза этого вон, Тема покосился на пацанчика в балахоне и мысленно чертыхнулся.

— Одежду, сумки, телефоны, вообще всё оставить в машине. После окончания тренинга вещи вам вернут. 

— А обувь и зубную щетку? — парень в балахоне тоже явно внимательно читал договор. Никита. Имя само собой всплыло в памяти. Как и ощущение горячей ладони в собственной руке.

— Обувь можете оставить. Щетки отдайте мне. Часы, украшения, сигареты, вообще всё отдать мне. 

— А очки? — Никита не унимался. Вертел в руках пачку сигарет. — Я не могу без очков! Я без них не вижу ни хуя. 

— Ну сейчас же ты без них. — “капитан” поднял брови, глядя на Никиту.

— А сейчас мне не на что смотреть.

Никита покопался в сумке, снял свои понтовые затемненные очки и водрузил на нос обычные, для зрения. Сказал тихо и будто извиняясь:  
— Я не пойду без очков. Не смогу просто…

— Хорошо. Оставь пока. Алексей Денисович решит.

Алексей Денисович. Почему-то при звуках этого имени Тему продрал озноб. Он тут же вспомнил внимательный изучающий взгляд на себе. Ласковый какой-то, обещающий. Его передернуло. Вот она, блядь, главная проблема в тренинге будет! Как бы не прописать этому Алексею Денисовичу по наглой роже.

Раздеваться не хотелось, но пришлось. 

— Да бля! — парень в кепке первым стащил кепку, потом почему-то штаны и носки, и только после всего — растянутую майку. Тёма к своему стыду залип на татуировке у того на груди. Впечатляющая была картинка. Масштабная. Тёма очень надеялся, что такого партака в жизни больше не увидит, и в кошмарах тоже. 

— Че пялишься, мудила? — парень снова напялил кепочку на лысую башку, взялся за резинку трусов, замялся, переступая по траве босыми ногами. 

Тема отвел глаза. Почему-то хотелось посмотреть на того, на Никиту, он, наверное, белокожий очень… И татуировки хотелось рассмотреть. 

— Так, мужики, хуями меряться не будем. Ни сейчас, ни по пьяни потом! У меня все равно больше. — Васян, ржал и вертел в руках свою кепочку. Слишком нервно вертел. И смех был будто вымученный. 

— Да иди ты в пень, у меня больше. — Ему вторил такой же нервный и полупьяный голос, этого, Сани, кажется.

— Рты закрыли. — “капитан” сказал это тихо, но все услышали. Настороженно переглянулись. — До лагеря — молчать. 

“Капитан” прошелся между ними. Собрал одежду, сумки, всё, что было, сложил в кузов “уазика”, запрыгнул внутрь, споро покидал на дорогу десяток кирпичей. Тёма недоуменно смотрел как врезаются углами в колеи белые блоки. А “капитан” уже выпрыгнул сам, закрыл дверь и звучно похлопал по борту. Мотор завелся и машина тронулась с места. 

Тёма оценил подход. Пока они стояли, пытаясь прикрыть руками достоинство, и охуевали, их лишили всего. На земле осталась только одна сумка, большая. На нее и указал “капитан”, деловито сказав:  
— Ваша новая одежда. Разбирайте, одевайтесь. На всё пять минут. По кирпичу в каждую руку и за мной. 

Тёма еще затягивал лямку дебильного комбеза, оказавшегося слишком узким в заднице, а отряд уже скрывался в лесу. “Капитан” и правда никого не ждал. Отсчитал ровно пять минут и, не оглядываясь, потопал в лес. Мудила. 

По лесу они шли долго. Молча. Говорить попросту было некогда. И комарье. Эти твари, обрадовавшись нежданному обеду, нудно зудели и настырно лезли в глаза, уши и рот, а отмахнуться не было никакой возможности, не кирпичом же себе по еблу бить? Руки с непривычки оттягивало, Тема чувствовал себя гориллой в джунглях и мрачно думал о том, что когда они дойдут, руки у него до земли вытянутся. И пить хотелось просто зверски. Вот не надо было в машине жрать коньяк… 

“Капитан” пер вперед, не замедляя шаг и не сбивая дыхание, стоило больших усилий не отстать, не потеряться и не заблудиться. Тема представил перспективы, выматерился и, перехватив поудобнее камни, прибавил ходу.

В лагерь они вывалились внезапно. Большая поляна, с двумя высоченными соснами ближе к краям и одиноким раскидистым дубом посередине, впечатляла. Недалеко от дуба была разбита большая палатка, а на противоположной от нее стороне стоял нехилый такой штабель кирпичей, очень аккуратно, затейливо даже, сложенный, будто египтяне пирамиду строили. 

— Это ж кто тут отложил столько кирпичей? — Васян, сбрасывая свою ношу на землю, изумленно таращился на штабель. Ники засмеялся в голос.

Тёма тоже бросил свои кирпичи, обрадовался было, что сейчас можно будет усесться, отдохнуть, вытянуть уставшие ноги. Покурить тоже было бы неплохо, затянуться хотелось просто зверски.

— Палатку разобьете позже. Кирпичи поднять и сложить к остальным в штабель. Стройтесь. — “Капитан”, кажется даже не запыхался, а вот у Тёмы, да и, судя по сбитому дыханию, у всех остальных, язык был на плече. 

Пока они укладывали ненавистные кирпичи, из палатки появились двое и Тёма неосознанно шагнул за спину Сани, будто желая укрыться от чужого взгляда. Осознал, что сделал, скривил губы и тут же двинулся вперёд. Еще он за спинами не шухерился от всяких там Алексеев. Денисовичей. 

Второго чувака, в дурацкой панамке, он не знал. Тот просто шёл следом, в наглухо застёгнутой на такой жаре олимпийке, заложив ладони в карманы спортивок, молчал, и даже, кажется не смотрел на них, думая о чём-то своём, будто бы он был не тут, а где-то в другом месте. Да и не походил он на остальных тренеров: может, просто шестёрка какая-то, типчик на побегушках. И молчал всё время, пока Алексей Денисович ровным чётким голосом толкал приветственную речь.

— Вы пришли сюда сами, по доброй воле, чтобы решить проблемы. Какие — не суть важно, у каждого из вас они свои. Важно одно — вы пришли за тем, чтобы от них освободиться и жить так, как хочется. И враг у вас, у каждого из вас, тот, что стоит между вами и мечтой, один и тот же — вы сами. Дурацкие предрассудки, запреты и принципы, что сидят в голове с детства. — Алексей Денисович хмыкнул. — Как общественные сортиры, куда гадил каждый желающий, и теперь у вас там залежи говна, которые надо выгребать, не боясь испачкать ручки. Стены из табу, которые нужно будет ломать теми же голыми руками. 

Он остановился. Обвел всех пристальным, тяжелым взглядом. Тема слышал, что Ники рядом даже дышать перестал. Да и сам он определенно поддавался харизме этого Алексея Денисовича. Захотелось что-нибудь сломать. Кому-нибудь. Немедленно. А тот улыбнулся жестко, каждому лично и всем разом. Продолжил, всё тем же ровным голосом.  
— Будет ли тяжело? Нет. Будет невыносимо. Вы нас возненавидите. Но мы поможем вам сломать границы, в которых вы сами себя заперли. Если придется — насильно. Правила просты. Делаете то, что вам говорят. Приказы исполняете с первого раза. За непослушание — наказание. В том числе и физическое. За проступок одного наказаны могут быть все. 

Все переглянулись, но вслух никто не возмутился. Глупо было сейчас возмущаться, если совсем недавно они подписали договоры, где всё, что говорил Алексей Денисович, было написано чёрным по белому. 

— Попить-то, блядь, можно? — Васян сглотнул пересохшим горлом. 

Тренер чуть прищурился, глядя на него с непонятной усмешкой. Кивнул:  
— Можно. Вот ты за водой и пойдешь.

Алексей Денисович пнул ногой алюминиевую флягу, стоящую возле палатки, та накренилась, но не упала. Тёма такую помнил с детства, у них похожая стояла в углу кладовки, в ней держали запас то сахара, то муки. 

— Можешь выбрать себе напарника. Ручей в километре отсюда. Бард, — тот кивнул на их “капитана” и Тёма, наконец, узнал его имя, или, вернее, погоняло, — проводит вас ровно один раз. Запоминайте дорогу, вам её потом объяснять остальным. Не сможете — ваши проблемы. А раз раскрыл рот без разрешения — за водой идешь босиком.

— Чё, бля? 

— И без штанов. Раздевайся.

— Да вы охуели тут?

— Вам объяснили правила. Вы либо выполняете их, либо уходите. Все вместе. Если уйти решит кто-то один, тренинг заканчивается для всех. Деньги не возвращаются. 

— А?! — Васян, видно, хотел и дальше препираться, но Сега толкнул его в спину. заставляя заткнуться, хмуро сказал:  
— Я с ним пойду.

— Иди. Но без обуви и без штанов. 

Сега только приподнял бровь в изумлении. Однако промолчал и начал раздеваться. Чувак быстро учился. И Васяна ещё толкнул, чтобы тот шевелился. 

Алексей Денисович достал из кармана пачку сигарет, вытащил одну, крутил в пальцах, поглядывая на них с лёгкой усмешкой. Тёма залип на движениях. Курить хотелось ужасно, но просить он, конечно, не стал. Тёма тоже быстро учился. 

Они остались в лагере впятером. Но палатку всё равно пришлось ставить втроем. Алексей Денисович давал ценные указания. Тот, в панамке, даже не смотрел. Съебался куда-то, скептически хмыкнув, глянув на их возню.

Теме показалось, что копались они вечность. Хорошо, хоть не совсем городские подобрались, не хипстеры какие, более или менее руки не из жопы росли. Но даже так еле справились. Тема облизал пересохшие губы — пить хотелось уже пидец как, а эта парочка воды еще не притащила. Покосился через плечо на толкавшегося рядом Никиту, Ники, как он попросил себя называть. У того краска на глазах совсем потекла, нафига вот она ему была? Челка прилипла ко лбу и очки висели совсем на кончике потного носа. Он то и дело поправлял норовящую сползти лямку комбеза, глухо матерился сквозь стиснутые зубы пока они натягивали тент и копали дождевые канавки, больше не ржал. Алексей Денисович сидел на травке под дубом, скрестив ноги, рассматривал их с любопытством энтомолога. Будто прикидывал, кому какое крылышко первым оторвать, мелькнуло у Тёмы в голове и он невольно поежился. 

Когда в кустах, окружающих поляну, послышался глухой шум и злая ругань, все встрепенулись и рванули навстречу. Флягу открыли, не дотащив до лагеря. Воду черпали пригоршнями, плескали в лицо. И пили, захлебываясь и толкаясь. Тёма в жизни не пил такой вкусной воды. 

— Да ебаный в рот! — это заорал Вася. Почти со слезами, глядя на то, как ноги тонут в мокрой грязи расплывающейся и быстро впитывающейся в сухую землю лужи. 

Алексей Денисович стоял рядом. Смотрел на них, на перевернутую от пинка флягу и улыбался. Скалился почти, сука, сыто так. 

— Я вылил воду, потому что вы нарушили правила. Вам не разрешали к ней прикасаться. Сегодня за водой больше не пойдёте и останетесь без ужина.

— Может, нам и в сортир по команде ходить, гражданин начальник? — Саня тянул вопрос с издевкой, сжимая кулаки.

— Может. Я это говорил, когда оглашал правила. 

Тема такого не помнил, хотел было переспросить, но наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Алексея Денисовича, подначивающий такой, мол, ну давай, открой рот, дай повод, и сжал челюсти. С волками жить — по волчьи выть, вспомнилась мамина любимая поговорка. Ну, без ужина — не страшно. Детокс, считай. Попить успели, так что смерть от обезвоживания никому не грозит… 

— А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а!

От вопля, раздавшегося над ухом, Тёма аж подпрыгнул на месте. А вот рядом стоящий Ники, крутился волчком и орал на одной ноте. Тёма схватил его в охапку, потряс, заглядывая в черные от ужаса глаза.

— Что?! Что, блядь, такое? Сердце? 

— Сними! Сними его! А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а!

— Кого?

— Паук! Убери его! Убери! — Ники трясло, Тёма под ладонями ощущал, как его колотит, тело просто ходило ходуном. Он никогда не видел чтобы мужики так боялись насекомых. Ну, девчонки в школе от мышей визжали, было дело. Но не так же, не до истерики.

Тема провел руками по растрепанным мокрым волосам, по потным плечам, сказал, глядя прямо в глаза:  
— Нет ничего. Ничего нет. Успокойся.

Ники уткнулся ему в грудь, тяжело дышал, кажется, даже всхлипывал. А Тёма через его плечо смотрел на расплывшееся в улыбке лицо Алексея Денисовича и нутром чуял, что Ники прямо сейчас крупно вляпался во что-то очень нехорошее.

Прошептал Ники на ухо:  
— Ты зачем в лес поехал, дебил? Тут же этих тварей всяких разных полно.

Ники шмыгнул носом, отодвинулся, вытер лицо ладонью, растерянно выдохнул:  
— Я только пауков боюсь. И я же не знал, что мы... в лес...

— Ну, сними очки. Так ты их не увидишь. — Тема улыбнулся собственной дурацкой шутке.

Ники тоже тут же расплылся в улыбке. Очень уж смешливый он был, живой и открытый. Тёма почему-то начал за него бояться. Поймал себя на этом и охуел, который раз за день. Что ни говори, тренинг начался плодотворно. Ни минуты спокойно, сплошной эмоциональный и физический пиздец. Бодренько, хули. 

Пока они разбирались с арахнофобией Ники, расстроенный Васян и не менее расстроенный Сега утопали в лагерь. Запарились они тащить эту флягу. И всё зря, оказалось.

Даже Алексей Денисович их покинул — отошел подальше, шептался о чем-то с тем тихим чуваком в панамке. 

Тёма представил, как они со стороны с Ники смотрятся, стоят чуть ли не в обнимку под сенью елок и берез — романтика, блядь — и нервно заржал. Еще день не кончился, а его уже так кроет. Потрясный, по всей видимости, тренинг будет, куда там прошлому с его всеобщей любовью и всепрощением.

Саня у палатки громко сказал в голос, вроде бы ни к кому не обращаясь, но так, чтоб Тёма с Ники это определенно услышали:  
— Ну, блядь, понаехали, педрилы…

Тёма, отшатнувшись от Ники, сжал кулаки, но не успел ни сделать ничего, ни сказать. Ники успел первым.  
— У меня девушка есть. Так что я, раз уж тебе так интересно, не гей. Как минимум — бисексуал.

— Не расслабляемся. Сюда идите, — голос Алексея Денисовича раздался с противоположного конца поляны, от штабеля кирпичей. У Темы разом зародилось нехорошее предчувствие. Но ноги сами двинулись на зов.

— Вот штабель кирпичей. Вы должны сложить из них точно такой же вон там, под той сосной, там выровнена площадка. — Алексей Денисович махнул рукой. До сосны было метров пятьдесят. Тема представил объем работы и похолодел.

— А зачем? Хорошо же сложено. Покрыть только нужно, чтобы дождем не промочило. — Васян хозяйственно постучал ладонью по боку штабеля. О том, что вообще в лесу делает штабель кирпичей, он явно даже не задумался.

— Потому что я так сказал.

— Не аргумент. — Это подал голос Сега. Тёма вопросительно посмотрел на его серьезное лицо. — Мы сюда пришли, чтобы научиться инициативности. А в итоге по свистку должны прыгать? Ни шагу без разрешения? Смысл-то в чем?

Сега не нарывался, ему действительно требовались объяснения и Алексей Денисович это понял. Заложил за ухо сигарету, которую уже собирался закурить, кивнул. 

— Смысл в следующем. Чтобы получить новые навыки, для них нужно сначала освободить место. Вот ты сможешь вот на этом месте, — Алексей Денисович, будто повторяя Васькин жест, хлопнул по штабелю, — посадить дерево? Не сможешь. Потому что сначала отсюда надо убрать все кирпичи. Вам предстоит тяжелая работа над собой, для того, чтоб в нее погрузиться, и служит физический труд. Пока перетаскивать будете, думайте про то, от чего вы хотите избавиться, от каких преград. Вечером озвучите тот список, что у вас получится. 

Алексей Денисович щелкнул зажигалкой, прикуривая сигарету, и выдохнул вместе с дымом.

— Начали. 

Сега сложил стопку из пяти кирпичей, взял на руки и понес. Васян повторил за ним.  
Ники стоял и перекатывался с пятки на носок, негромко спросил:  
— Ребят, может, как-то организуем процесс? Мы же задолбаемся бестолково бегать туда-сюда. 

Тема был с ним согласен. Но Саня, стоящий рядом, буркнул “педрилы”, взял в обе руки по кирпичу и пошел к сосне.

Штабель они сложили часа за три, еще не стемнело даже. Когда оставалось пять рядов кирпичей, требующих переноса, Тёма уже руки до мозолей стер с непривычки, да и остальные морщились. И даже Саня, так и продолжавший носить всего по паре кирпичей за раз, кривился, цапая следующий. В туалет хотелось, и сигарету, до головокружения. Тёма с утра только успел покурить и сейчас жадно втягивал запах дыма, доносимый ветерком от палатки. Тройка тренеров сидела у костерка, курили, разговаривали, не обращая на них ровно никакого внимания. Будто они на этой поляне были одни и больше тут, кроме них, никого не было. Так, муравьи под ногами копошатся...

Тема тоже хотел посидеть у костерка, а лучше полежать, вытянув ноги и натруженную спину. Но стискивал зубы и продолжал эту пиздец бессмысленную работу. 

— Всё, блядь, — Саня, остановившись на полдороге, швырнул кирпичи себе под ноги, растирал руки. Тренеры смотрели на них от костра. — Всё! — громче повторил он. — Это какая-то хуйня, я отказываюсь.

Тёма вместе с остальными остановился. Не то чтобы он лично хотел присоединяться к мини-бунту, просто радовался передышке.

Алексей Денисович переглянулся с Бардом, мельком усмехнувшись, потом поднялся с земли, подошел ближе. 

— Отказываешься? Ну, значит, отдыхай. У палатки посиди, раз устал. 

Голос у тренера звучал почти сочувственно, и вкрадчиво как-то, Тема даже на минуту поверил, что тот и в самом деле Саню пожалел. Пока не увидел, как тот на Саню смотрел, чуть прищурившись. Как кот на мышку. Это совершенно точно была ловушка, простенькая, безыскусная, но этот дурак поверил. Развернулся и потопал к их палатке.

Парни начали возмущенно переглядываться и Тёма сам ощутил, как в нем мгновенно вскипела глухая злоба, ударом под дых, так, что он едва не задохнулся. Отдыхать он, сука, пошел! Пока остальные за него работать будут?!

Алексей Денисович дождался, пока Саня усядется возле палатки, вытягивая ноги, и сказал всё с той же ласковой улыбкой, глядя на остальных:  
— А вы тоже хотите остановиться? Отдохнуть? Перестать выполнять задание?

— Мы остановимся — тренинг закончится, — первым негромко сказал Ники. Он свалил кирпичи, которые нес, у своих ног, вытер пот со лба. Тёма увидел, как у него трясутся от усталости руки. 

— Хороший мальчик, молодец. — Тема скривился: кажется, Алексей Денисович и впрямь был очень доволен ответом Ники. Тот чуть повысил голос, чтобы Сане его слова тоже было слышно. — Так что, справедливо будет, если все продолжат работать, а один будет загорать? Не мне только это говорите, а ему, — он кивнул на Саню и снова насмешливо посмотрел на парней. — В тех выражениях, в каких считаете нужным. 

— Да ну его нахуй. Время тратить. — Сега озвучил мнение всех. 

Тренер глянул в сторону палатки.  
— Насчет времени ты прав, Сергей. Время дорого. Вам, пока не стемнело, нужно будет еще хвороста на ночь для костра набрать и дров приготовить, если не хотите до утра околеть. А Александр пусть отдыхает, ваше решение. — Алексей Денисович спрятал улыбку за сигаретой.

Работу они в тот первый вечер успели закончить. Едва-едва, правда. Ники так просто падал от усталости, буквально, шел и то и дело спотыкался, Тема его за плечо ловил, но Ники продолжал упрямо носить по стопке кирпичей. У Тёмы и у самого ноги заплетались уже. И пить, как же хотелось пить!

Ни за каким хворостом они уже не пошли, слишком темно было. Алексей Денисович, как обещал, приказ повторять не стал. Но Тёме да и все остальным тоже было уже совершенно похуй. Даже рук помыть нечем было. И в туалет перехотелось. Хотелось одного — упасть и не вставать. 

Доползли до палатки и свалились там кучей. Васян мстительно наступил уже дрыхнувшему Сане на ногу, тот заворочался, выругался. Тёма слышал голоса тренеров, устало думал, что сейчас полежит минутку, и вылезет из палатки к костру, погреться перед сном. Пока кирпичи таскали, не обращал внимания, но под вечер уже стало как-то чересчур прохладно, если не сказать холодно. Мокрый от пота комбез неприятно лип к телу, крал последние крохи тепла. Ники, видно, тоже замерз, жался спиной к спине. Еще и комары нещадно зудели над ухом.

— К костру… — начал Сега и замолчал, рывком поднимаясь, не успев добавить “пошли”. 

Алексей Денисович зашел к ним сам. Постоял, посмотрел на них снизу вверх, Тёме от этого было почему-то очень неуютно, и от этого взгляда, и от улыбки тренера, вроде бы приветливой, но жутковатой на самом деле. Алексей Денисович деловито проговорил:  
— Есть спальники. Но, так как вы не выполнили задание в полном объеме и полном составе, вам не полагаются ни они, ни ужин. Будете спать так. 

Сега сдавленно выругался, и еще кто-то, Тёма не понял кто. Пламя костра, которое было видно из палатки, потухло — кто-то из тренеров затаптывал огонь, методично и тщательно, чтобы не оставить ни одного уголька. Ни одной возможности согреться. 

— Подъем в пять, завтра начнем работать по-настоящему. Спокойной ночи, — почти невидимый в темноте Алексей Денисович был, блядь, сама вежливость и предупредительность. Полог палатки зашуршал, и шаги вскоре стихли. 

Тёма шлепнул себя ладонью по лбу. Проклятое комарье обрадовалось нежданному ужину. Рука тут же заныла. Рядом глухо выматерился Ники, заворочался Васян. Они забыли закрыть полог палатки днем и теперь в ней была туча настырно зудящих насекомых. Попробуй усни, когда тебя методично поджирают, тело нещадно ноет от непривычной нагрузки, желудок урчит от голода, рот пересох без воды, да еще и от холода трясет почти. Тема повозился на жестком полу, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. В живот больно ткнулся чей то локоть: пятерым здоровым лбам здесь было тесновато.

— Сука, как же холодно, а! Дышите чаще, парни. — Вася продолжал балагурить, хотя голос у него был не слишком веселый.

Ники зябко ежился, пытаясь свернуться в клубок, чтобы хоть как-то согреться. Потом, сказав: “Да нахуй, я пойду требовать спальники!” начал подниматься, но Тёма ухватил его за плечо, не давая встать. Плечо у Ники было куда холоднее чем Темина ладонь, видать и вправду сильно замерз.

— Не надо. Алексей… Не надо, в общем. — прошептал почти в ухо. Ники, впрочем, понял, что он хотел сказать. Вздохнул недовольно, но послушно улегся обратно, прижавшись чуть теснее, в поисках тепла. Они все инстинктивно сбились в кучу, чтобы согреться, не до личных границ стало. 

— Слушайте, а почему этот пидор спит здесь?! Не работал, а спит. И всё из-за него, блядь! Без ужина, без спальников! — Васян зло ткнул похрапывающего Саню голой ступней.

Сега тяжело завозился, встал, молча вышел из палатки и за ногу вытянул Саню наружу. Тот проснулся, от того, что его тащат, брыкался, пытался вырваться, только у Сеги была медвежья хватка. Саня потом пытался залезть обратно, но хрен там: четыре злые рожи и сжатые кулаки оказались веской причиной оставить напрасные попытки.

***  
По окнам хлестали косые струи дождя, зарядившего еще с ночи. Лило так, что невозможно было толком разобрать, что происходит на улице. Тёму дождь успокаивал, как будто он мог завернуться в него как в одеяло, с головой, и укрыться так от всего мира. Тёма даже знал почему так реагирует на непогоду, в нем говорила память предков: в дождь хищники не охотились, и первобытный человек чувствовал себя в безопасности... Тема поднял голову от тарелки, обвел взглядом залитую желтым электрическим светом больничную столовую, жующих людей за столиками. Если они были здесь, то как и Тёма знали, что мир населен не только четвероногими хищниками, а, возможно, некоторые из них и сами были такими хищниками. Тема снова уткнулся в тарелку, ставить диагнозы и бояться ему не хотелось. За окном громыхнуло и Тема вздрогнул. Усмехнулся криво: от хищников из его кошмаров никакой дождь бы не спас... 

Тема нехотя выловил здоровенный кусок груши из компота, лениво сжевал. Кажется, было вкусно. Перловку, как обычно, отдал Дмитрию Степановичу. Тихий пожилой дяденька ее любил, говорил, память об армии и о молодости просыпается, когда ее ест. А еще он любил молочное, особенно пенку, чего Тёма понять не мог, и в глубине души был твердо уверен, что одно это могло служить доказательством человеческой невменяемости. После обеда должен был прийти Ники. А до встречи с Ники его ждала очередная экзекуция у доктора. Вскрытие очередного абсцесса. Как бы Тёма ни убеждал себя, что после приема ему становится пусть каплю, но легче, в кабинет доктора ноги не шли. Головой он всё понимал, но воротило от одной мысли, что придется снова окунуться в недавнее прошлое.

Жаль, что сегодня была только пятница и после завтрака, как и во все будние дни, Элеонора Павловна ждала Тему на приём. Хотелось целый день провести, валяясь на кровати, бездумно глядя в окно, а не сидеть вечность, скрючившись, на стуле у доктора в кабинете, до синяков вцепившись пальцами в колени. Кажется, впервые в этих стенах ему чего-то захотелось. И впрямь прогресс. 

***  
Утро было недобрым. Тема так и не смог уснуть толком, хоть и вымотался за день как собака. Сквозь прерывистый и тревожный сон слышал, как ночью Саня всё же вполз в палатку и устроился почти у порога, но ничего не сказал.

Они выбрались из палатки в утреннюю свежесть помятыми, с запавшими глазами и торчащими во все стороны спутанными волосами. Ну те, у которых эти волосы были. Ники, например. Тема при взгляде на него не мог сдержать улыбку, на голове у того было почти настоящее воронье гнездо, точь-в-точь как то, что виднелось на верхушке ближайшей сосны.

— А кормить нас тут вообще будут, начальник? — Саня терся поодаль. Но всё еще был смелым для подобных вопросов. 

— У вас, Александр, интересные тюремные ассоциации. Привлекались? — Чел в панамке впервые подал голос. Тема присмотрелся к нему повнимательнее. Никак у него не выходило запомнить лицо второго тренера. Смотришь — помнишь, отвернулся — и всё, в памяти уже не воссоздать. 

— Кормить ладно, попить-то можно уже? Хоть немножечко! Очень пить хочется! — Вася протянул это так жалобно, что Ники улыбнулся. Да и Сега улыбки не сдержал.

— За водой нужно идти. Вот ты, — Алексей Денисович кивнул в сторону Васяна, — и пойдешь. С ним вон, — и перевел внимательный взгляд на Ники. Ники кивнул. — У вас час. Остальные собирают хворост и готовят дрова. 

Пока Тема ходил по кустам, собирая сухостой, он думал о том, что никогда еще физзарядка не была столь впечатляющей и бодрящей. Ему еще не доводилось встречать раннее утро в лесу. С веток падала роса. Из травы под ногами выпархивали птицы, гомонили в кронах. Солнце расцвечивало землю и деревья светлыми полосами. Здесь было бы даже хорошо, если б желудок не прилип к спине, а язык к нёбу. И еще у Тёмы всё болело, кажется, каждая мышца в теле, а спина больше всего. Спина и стёртые до мозолей ладони. Он то и дело с ненавистью вспоминал проклятый штабель кирпичей, который ждал их всех в лагере: явно же за две недели тренинга еще не раз придется их таскать, расчищая место под ебаные внутренние сады.

Они набрали хвороста, натаскали сухих стволов и веток. А парней с водой все не было. Тема начал волноваться за Ники. Сам себе удивился, когда поймал себя на этой мысли. Но, да. Успел за сутки привязаться к человеку. Тёма вообще был такой. Привязчивый. Знал он за собой такой грех.

Алексею Денисовичу отсутствие парней тоже явно не нравилось. Тот ходил возле тренерской палатки, курил одну за другой, о чем-то думая. Тема жадно ловил носом дым и бесился: на себя, на тренера, на остальных... Почти совсем решился подойти, попросить закурить, когда Алексей Денисович, щелчком отбросив недокуренную сигарету, направился к ним. 

— Время — деньги, парни. Ваши деньги. Поэтому, чтобы его не терять займемся личными практиками. Сергей вам всё объяснит. — Алексей Денисович махнул рукой за спину и Тема выдохнул: не было у него желания заниматься какими бы то ни было практиками, тем более личными, с Алексеем. Денисовичем. Пусть уж лучше этот Сергей ведет, Тёма от этого тихого чувака не ждал подвоха и расслабился. Он опасался главного тренера, не в силах самому себе объяснить почему, но опасался. Если Алексей Денисович раскусит эту его слабость... дальше Тема даже думать не хотел, но был уверен, что ничего хорошего это не сулит.

“Личная практика” представляла собой всего-навсего игру в гляделки, Тёма даже презрительно фыркнул. Но, объясняющий правила Сергей, был предельно серьезен. И начал с Сани. Вроде бы с первого взгляда не было ничего такого: нужно было просто сидеть колени в колени напротив тренера и смотреть ему в глаза не мигая. Ровно час. Тёма ушам своим не поверил. 

— Сколько?!

— Час. Моргнули раньше — провалили. Отсчет времени начинается заново. 

— Это нереально же. Слизистая пересохнет. — Сега как всегда был голосом разума.

— Вы ведь даже не пробовали, а уже сдаетесь? Вот на себе и проверишь. — Алексей Денисович уселся напротив Сеги, глядел на него с усмешкой. Сега набычился. А Алексей Денисович включил таймер на своем мобильном.

Теме достался Бард. 

Сега оказался прав, Тёма мог высидеть не моргая всего пару минут, потом глаза начинали слезиться и он моргал. Бард равнодушно говорил “Провал” и запускал таймер на своем смартфоне заново. Тёма бесился, Саня матерился. Сега шумно дышал. Никто не мог выдержать дольше пары минут и чем дальше, тем больше у Тёмы болели глаза. Зрение плыло. Перед глазами маячили какие-то огненные круги так, что он почти не видел лицо Барда. И в ушах звенело, тонко и противно, по-комариному. 

— Меняемся.

Алексей Денисович хлопнул Барда по плечу поднимаясь, и, когда тот встал, занял его место. Тёма забыл как дышать, уставившись в серые глаза. Почему-то сейчас лицо напротив он видел очень четко, даже сквозь текущие слезы, и ощущал себя кроликом перед удавом, не выдержал — отвернулся, почти всем телом, ощущая с удивлением, что его трясет. 

— Провал. Смотри на меня. 

Тёма не мог. Просто физически не мог смотреть в глаза Алексея Денисовича. Сам толком не понимал почему. Ему сейчас уже не отвернуться хотелось, а вскочить с места и отбежать, подальше. Он прятал глаза, пытаясь найти слова, чтобы отговориться, чтобы это упражнение закончилось или хотя бы чтобы поменять тренера. Только он четко помнил, что отказываться нельзя и проваливался в липкий ужас перед неотвратимостью. 

Тёму спас Ники. Не один, с Васяном, с которым они наконец вернулись в лагерь с водой, так что можно было напиться и позавтракать. После милостивого разрешения тренера, конечно. Тёма улучил момент, когда Ники оказался рядом и шепнул ему с нервным смешком:  
— Пиздец, чувак, с меня пиво, как вернемся. Ты меня спас.

Ники, который наверняка видел их парные занятия, мельком глянул в сторону Алексея Денисовича, а потом перевёл взгляд на Тёму:  
— Ты не того человека боишься. Алексей Денисович… не настолько ужасен, как тот, в панамке.

Тема недоуменно оглянулся на тренеров. Сергей разговаривал с Бардом, как всегда, сосредоточенный, собранный, наглухо упакованный в свой спортивный костюм. Тихий. А Алексей Денисович смотрел на него. Странно смотрел, не отрывая внимательного взгляда, пристального, обжигающего. Тема поёжился. 

— Не смотри на этого Сергея. Пройдет рядом — замри. Не дыши. И упаси тебя Бог, Артём, у любого из них что-то попросить.

— Ты давно таким умным стал, Ники? — Тёма не мог не съязвить. Как пацану объясняет, ей-богу, тоже мне, нашел монстров! Ну, ебанутые чуваки, всего-навсего. 

— Давно. — Ники улыбнулся, подмигнув. — Я, знаешь ли, много книжек прочитал, и по психологии тоже, давно увлекаюсь. Кроме шуток — не нравится он мне. Будь хорошим мальчиком, Тема, слушайся. Меня. И тренеров, разу уж сюда приехали.

Ники погрустнел. Тёма смотрел на него и не мог понять, что они здесь делают? За свои же деньги, и немаленькие, страдают какой-то фигней. Когда уже заколосятся-то сады на вспаханной почве?

Тренера будто услышали его мысли. Через пять минут они все снова таскали проклятые кирпичи. Но даже Сега брал теперь только по четыре штуки за раз. Стертые ладони немилосердно болели у всех. Саня так вообще носил по одному кирпичу. Издевался, падла. Тёма, проходя мимо, зло задел его плечом. Васян повторил.

Тренеры смеялись над чем-то, стоя у палатки.

У Темы бурчало в животе. Пару бутербродов с сыром, что им выдали, вряд ли можно было счесть нормальным завтраком, тем более, что Тёма привык завтракать куда плотнее. И чаю, пиздец, как же хотелось чаю выпить… И курить. Скоро он об этом забыл. Сто шагов, построить стопку кирпичей, взять в руки, развернуться, ещё сто шагов, сгрузить, сложить, и так раз за разом, утирая текущий в глаза пот.

К обеду они порядком вымотались, а штабель переместился из-под сосны снова на другой край поляны. Тёма попробовал прикинуть, куда они будут перетаскивать эти ебаные кирпичи в следующий раз. 

На обед им выдали бомж-пакеты. Бард вскипятил воду в закопченном ведре, и они получили, наконец, горячее. Тема всасывал лапшу, помогая себе пальцами, потому что ни ложек, ни вилок им не полагалось, и жмурился от удовольствия. Рядом громко хлюпал Васян. После еды навалилась сонливость, хоть ложись прямо там, где сидел, да засыпай, хотя вроде бы и не так уж и много съел. Но поспать им, естественно, не дали, не для того они сюда ехали. Тёма успел подумать про то, что готов сейчас им еще доплатить, лишь бы оставили в покое хотя бы на час...

— Подойдите сюда. Будем выяснять вашу эмоциональную устойчивость, — голос Алексея Денисовича звучал отвратительно бодро для томной послеобеденной неги. Становилось жарковато, даже в лесу в тени. Тема стер пот со лба, поднялся, и почти последним нехотя побрел к центру поляны. 

— Садитесь парами друг напротив друга, как утром. 

Тема уселся по-турецки, напротив тут же упал Ники, такой же сонный и разомлевший. Тёма почему-то прилип взглядом к чужому лицу, к тому, как поблескивает испарина над верхней губой. У Ники там была родинка. На нее Тема старался не смотреть. И на губы тоже. 

— У меня нет пары. — Саня стоял, нахмурившись, смотрел на всех, скривившись. — Вы нарочно, что ли, нас впятером сюда привезли? Чтобы один лишним был?

— Вы поразительно догадливы, Александр. Не нарочно, а специально. Бард, составь Александру пару. Итак. Для начала вы закрываете глаза, слушаете собственное дыхание. Ваша задача — расслабиться и погрузиться в себя. Ощутить полное спокойствие. Когда я дам команду, вы откроете глаза и будете смотреть на своего партнера, сохраняя то внутреннее и внешнее ощущение спокойствия, которое вы поймали на первом этапе. Затем, снова по моей команде, те, кто сидят справа от меня, будут пытаться всеми силами заставить своего партнера отреагировать, выбить его из сосредоточенного состояния. Руками трогать нельзя, но можно смешить, пугать, говорить всё, что придет в голову, главное, чтобы ваш партнер на вас отреагировал, потерял эмоциональное равновесие.

Следующие два часа они занимались форменной хуйней, конечно, однако Тёме неожиданно понравилось. Он давно так не ржал — против Ники у него не было шансов. Сидеть колени в колени, закрыв глаза, погрузившись в себя, слушать не столько себя, сколько дыхание человека рядом, хотя требовалось то как раз свое и себя, не шевелиться, не выдавать своих чувств — к этому Тема давно привык, это было до боли знакомо, но впервые несло покой и расслабленность.

Потом глаза пришлось открыть и таращиться в глаза напротив: смешливые, подначивающие. Тёма покусывал губы, чтобы не начать улыбаться. Продул, конечно. Невольно улыбнулся, поймал ответную солнечную улыбку и заржал, не сдерживаясь.

Алексей Денисович испортил малину — поменял Ники с Сегой местами. Но ситуация не улучшилась — Тему распирало, словно он хорошо так дунул, он ржал как сумасшедший в голос, глядя на то, как Сега корчит рожи. Нафига Сега корчил рожи, если он и так ржал? Почему тренер их не остановил, если упражнение явно пошло не так? — эти вопросы Тёма себе задавал уже сильно позже. Пока ему просто было хорошо, как уже очень давно не было. И даже кислая рожа Сани не раздражала. Вот кому точно не нравилось происходящее. Бард мастерски выводил его, короткими, хлесткими, явно обидными фразами. Непонятно, правда из чего, эмоциональное равновесие и Саня были вещами взаимоисключающими. Тема за сутки уже успел в этом убедиться. 

— Проиграли все, — с усмешкой подытожил потом Алексей Денисович. — Ни один из вас не смог сохранять спокойствие хотя бы несколько минут. Будем над этим работать. А сейчас переключимся на психоделику. 

— Ух ты, веселые таблетки? — Васян мгновенно оживился.

— Нет, зачем? Просто будете дышать. Вам этого хватит, поверьте. Про холотропное дыхание что-нибудь знаете? 

Тёма не знал. Ему, конечно, было интересно… Ну, почти интересно, тем более, что тренер что-то там про психоделику сказал. Но после предыдущего упражнения спать хотелось просто нечеловечески, после эмоциональной встряски накрыло ленивое отупение. Он сдержал один зевок, другой, а Алексей Денисович всё вещал, вещал, остро проговаривая согласные. Тёма сам не заметил, как задремал под лекцию вместо колыбельной, навалившись на теплый бок Ники. И виделись ему холонавты, рисующие мандалы на голых телах других холонавтов, такая вот психоделика.

— Ай! — Тема щелкнул зубами, прикусив язык: если спать сидя, челюсть имеет обыкновение отваливаться, а когда тебе в бок врезается острый локоть — быстро возвращается обратно.

— Не спи, идиот. Он смотрит! — Ники зло и немного испуганно шипел ему в ухо.

Алексей Денисович, которого Тёма тут же начал искать глазами, на них не смотрел, он говорил откуда-то из-за их спин. А вот Сергей действительно пялился. Смотрел внимательно так, чуть прищурившись, прямо на Тёму. Потом подошел, глядя сверху вниз, спросил негромко:  
— Артем, вы поняли правила сессии? Повторите, пожалуйста. 

— Дышать. Ни в чем себя не ограничивать. — Тема не отвел взгляда.

— Что ж, главную мысль вы уловили. Ни в чем. — Сергей улыбнулся краешком губ. Тема почувствовал, как Ники за спиной вцепился ледяной ладонью в лямки его комбинезона и удивился, почему тот так боится этого тихого человека.

Пока Сергей еще раз проговаривал, как именно правильно дышать сначала, Бард принес пенки, которые покрывали пол в их палатке, постелил в рядок пять штук.

Тёма улегся на свое место, между Ники и Васяном, едва не застонав от удовольствия, и с радостью надел протянутую маску для сна, чтобы не видеть тренеров, которые над ними стояли. После упражнений с бесконечным переносом кирпичей просто полежать оказалось очень здорово. 

— Дышите! — голос Алексея Денисовича звучал так, что Тёма глубоко вдохнул почти рефлекторно.

Голос тренера быстро отсчитывал “Вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох. Глубже.” Тёме сначала было тяжело, он ворочался, скрещивал руки на груди, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Кто-то из тренеров, по голосу, кажется, Сергей, легонько хлопал по рукам и говорил “Не закрывайся”. А потом дышать в этом ритме вдруг стало легко, стало получаться само собой, голос тренера отступил куда-то на задний план. Музыка, которую кто-то из тренеров включил в самом начале, вела, будто подсказывая дорогу, помогая грезить наяву. Перед глазами калейдоскопом кружили радужные картинки и честно говоря такого трипа у Темы не было за всё время его бурной клубной жизни, хотя перепробовать он успел много и разного. А надо было всего-навсего правильно дышать! Кто же знал?!

Видно эти мысли пришли в голову не ему одному: сияющий Васян первым делом, когда сессия закончилась и их усадили обсуждать реакцию и эмоции, восторженно сказал:  
— Это пиздатее любых таблеток. Чего я раньше-то про это не знал? Сколько бабок бы сэкономил!

Сергей за их спинами тихо рассмеялся. Тема видел, как от этого смеха Ники пробрал озноб. Замерз, что ли? Вообще то, они все здесь постоянно мерзли. Тёма не мог понять, почему тренеры так и не выдали им ничего, кроме паршивых комбезов на лямках, как у долбанного Карлсона. Вот Карлсоном Тёма себя сейчас и чувствовал: будто и по крышам нагулялся, и налетался всласть, и варенья натрескался. Охуенно было так, что хотелось смеяться в голос. Остальным, судя по лицу, было ничуть не хуже. 

Только Ники что-то дергался: про свой трип рассказывал как-то неохотно и явно врал, неумело так. Тема это чувствовал. И тренера, судя по тому, как они переглядывались, тоже это заметили. Но выводить на чистую воду не стали. Понятно, решили не портить доебками атмосферу всеобщего обожания и взаимной любви, мелькнуло у Тёмы в голове, будто чужим циничным голосом шепнули. И он тут же эту мысль отпустил. Посмотрел на то, как Сега с Васькой шуточно мутузят друг друга, больше тиская в объятьях, чем одаряя тумаками. И даже Санька, прыгавший вокруг них, в кои-то веки топил за ржавшего во все горло и поэтому абсолютно не способного сопротивляться и проигрывавшего Ваську. А сидящего на нем и пытавшегося то ли задушить, то ли от себя оторвать Сегу, пытался оттянуть за плечо. Сега беззлобно отмахивался и тоже ржал. Посмотрел — и сграбастал ссутулившегося и притихшего Ники в охапку. Начал его тормошить, щекоча под ребрами: очень хотелось, чтобы Ники вынырнул из своей скорлупы и тоже развеселился. Вон, даже Алексей Денисович зубы скалил и на улыбавшегося Сергея косился. И даже Бард смотрел на них на всех как на резвящихся детей, доставших до печенок, но любимых. Глаза защипало и Тема смахнул слезу предплечьем. Нихуя себе его крыло! 

Сессии с холотропным дыханием потом повторялись каждый вечер и Тёма ждал их с нетерпением. Он всё хотел ощутить то самое чувство полной эйфории, поймать волну абсолютного покоя и счастья, всемогущества и вседозволенности, которая подхватила и унесла в первый раз, только с каждой попыткой трипы становились всё запутаннее и тяжелее, как и отходняки от них, оставляли после себя горькое послевкусие и мутную голову. Если у Ники такое было сразу, Тёма понимал, почему тот тогда был такой смурной. Но остальные как и Тема были отравлены. Все гнались за упущенным удовольствием. Васька вон после каждого трипа аж стонал от разочарования, иногда даже зубами скрипел. Но упорно дышал, пытаясь догнать и догнаться, вернуть то волшебное ощущение которого они все коснулись, которое коснулось их и исчезло, будто и не было. Только Алексей Денисович довольно улыбался. Вот уж у кого всё шло по плану.  
***  
— Артём, оставьте свои ладони в покое, не трогайте. 

Тема расцепил ладони, корочки от мозолей сошли, и даже следов уже не осталось, но появилась дурная, мазохистская какая-то, привычка чуть что, пытаться расцарапать кожу в том месте, где они были. Долгими ночами в пустой квартире его это хоть немного успокаивало. Элеонора Павловна наверняка могла много рассказать на тему желания некоторых пациентов причинять самим себе боль. Но молчала, только тихо делала замечания. Каждый раз, когда Тёма вот так забывался. 

Говорить не хотелось, отвечать на вопросы доктора тем более. 

Почему? Почему у них у всех были такие реакции, почему так крыли эмоции, почему постоянно хотелось то орать от счастья, то плакать, то убивать? Хорошие вопросы доктор задавала. Правильные. Тёма и сам над ними думал, и тогда думал, и сейчас, в больнице. Но сейчас, как и тогда, как мог отгонял мешавшие мысли прочь. Хотя ответ был на поверхности, Тёма прекрасно всё мог по пунктам разложить, лучше врача: эмоциональная раскачка, гипервентиляция и вещества. Определенно были ещё и вещества. Наверняка в чае. Приторно-сладком, липшем к губам и таком вкусном. Жизненно необходимом при их тамошнем скудном пайке. Чай пили все, выливали из ведра до последней капли, потому что постоянно были голодными. Да и сладкого хотелось до зубовного скрежета. 

А ещё кирпичи. После возвращения домой Тёме они снились: почти каждую ночь он снова и снова перетаскивал их, с одного места на другое, утром руки ныли от этой фантомной усталости и спина привычно уже отваливалась. Как же они там, в лагере, выматывались! До полного отупения. И эта их постоянная усталость была ещё одним кирпичиком в деле тренеров, ещё одним штрихом, ещё одним инструментом для того, чтоб сломать, чтобы иметь шикарную возможность без сопротивления выебать их всех в мозг. 

Только недавно совсем, уже после пары недель в больнице, Тёма начал ворочать мысли у себя в голове. Тяжелые, шершавые, совсем как те кирпичи. И, по ощущениям, стирал в кровь теперь не ладони, а душу. Расчищал внутренние сады. Не подо что-то, а просто, чтобы не задохнуться под навалившейся тяжестью. Плакал, от вполне физической боли первые сеансы у Элеоноры Павловны. Просто сидел в кресле, молчал и глотал слезы, слова из себя не мог выдавить. И думал: что с ними сделали, что они позволили с собой сделать, почему и зачем. Вот это “зачем” он стал понимать лишь теперь. Им просто “повезло” попасть в руки хорошо сработавшейся пары садистов. Умных, расчетливых, упивающихся вседозволенностью и безнаказанностью. Элеонора Павловна, когда Тёма это озвучил, сказала:  
— Звучит, честно говоря, пугающе… Может, с вас просто вытягивали деньги неумелые психологи? Горе-умельцы, тем более использующие такие сомнительные инструменты как трансовые техники, могут за один сеанс такого наворотить, что клиенты потом годами разгребают.

— Нет! — Тёма это почти крикнул, потом повторил уже спокойнее. Откинулся на спинку стула, выпрямив спину. Облизнул разом пересохшие губы. — Уж кем-кем, а дилетантами они точно не были. Они специально искали наши болевые точки, места надлома, если хотите. Умело искали, что уж там, раз нашли у всех, и ломали нас прицельно. И не для того, чтобы бабок срубить побольше: среди нашей компании миллионеров не было, денежных клиентов можно было и в других местах набрать, да и разводить по другому. Им просто нравилось смотреть, как люди превращаются в насекомых. Они нас попросту жрали, понимаете? Как мясо. Может, даже ставки делали между собой, кто из нас сломается раньше!

— Вас сломали, Артем? 

Тема закрыл лицо руками, прошептал:  
— Да.

У него впервые хватило смелости и честности сказать это вслух. Признаться прежде всего самому себе, что его сломали. Их всех сломали. Просто так. Удовольствия ради.

Элеонора Павловна отошла куда-то в угол, шелестела там чем-то. Вернулась и поставила перед Темой чашку чая, тут же наполнившего комнату душистым ароматом, почти сливочным. Молочный улун весеннего сбора… 

— Чай, Артем. Выпьете? Просто чай. Несладкий.

— Что, даже конфетку не дадите? — Тема шмыгнул носом, как мальчишка, улыбнулся, кажется криво.

— Конфету дам, вы сегодня хорошо себя вели, — Элеонора Павловна оставалась совершенно серьезной, но глаза лучились улыбкой. И пока Тема рассматривал танец лепестков в прозрачной чашке, высыпала в вазочку конфет, придвинув к Тёме поближе.

— А что, вам в коробках не дарят? — Тема сам не понял как это сказал. Покраснел.

— Я конфеты не пью. Пациенты знают, что я предпочитаю высокоградусное. — Теперь Элеонора Павловна смеялась. Смех у нее был грудной, приятный. Теплый. Тёма отхлебнул чай и зажмурился от удовольствия. Комок в горле оставался, но плакать уже не хотелось. Хотелось разобраться до конца, и со случившимся, и в себе.

***

Алексей Денисович не давал им ни минуты покоя, это Тёма помнил очень хорошо. 

— Новое задание, парни. Стройся.

Они, как дебилы выстроились, даже, кажется, по росту встали. Непонятно чему усмехавшийся Бард стоял с ним рядом, держал зажатые в кулаке спички.

— Будем прорабатывать свободу выражения. Сдерживать себя вы худо-бедно учитесь, сейчас посмотрим, как вы умеете себя отпускать. Тяните спички. У кого длинные, составят пару. 

— Пару для чего? — настороженно спросил Саня. Всё-таки он был пиздец дёрганый. 

— Сначала тяните.

Ники тогда выпала короткая. Длинные вытянули Васян с Сегой, заулыбались, переглядываясь. Рады были, что в напарники попался почти друг… поначалу. Тёма хорошо помнил эти их улыбки. 

Когда тренер, как обычно, сухо и деловито объявил задание, улыбаться продолжил только Васян. С Сегиного лица улыбка стекла тут же. Он переспросил:  
— Драться? Пока один не упадет или не запросит пощады? Я не… — Сега дернул уголком рта, не договорил. Васян смотрел на него непонимающе. До него еще не дошло.

— Да. Именно так. Начинайте. 

Саня возбужденно присвистнул. Ему одному нравилось происходящее. Ники стоял нахмурившись, глядя себе под ноги. 

— Нечестно. Я борьбой занимался. — Сега пытался уйти от задания так неуклюже, что это понимали все.

— Не ссы, со мной ты всё равно не справишься. Я каратист, сейчас как наваляю тебе! — Васян мягко подпрыгнул на пружинящих ногах, по-кошачьи подобрался, всё еще улыбаясь. Его распирал азарт. — Больно бить не буду, не бойся.

— Ну или давай сразу под него ложись, Серег, — засмеялся Саня. — Как баба. 

Сега, хмуро глянув на него, подтянул лямки комбинезона, чтобы не сползли не вовремя, встал в стойку.

Тема часто дрался в своей жизни, но через пару минут после начала боя он не был уверен в том, кому достанется победа. У парней был разный опыт, разные тактики, но сдаваться никто из них уже не хотел, улыбки, которые были поначалу, исчезли, мало-помалу превращаясь в оскалы. Подначки Санька хватило, чтобы раскачать их, да и тренера старались, подливали масла в огонь ехидными комментариями. Даже обычно тихий и равнодушный ко всему происходящему Сергей оживился, глаза горели нездоровым любопытством. А когда Сега получил по лицу и сплюнул кровь из разбитой губы, вроде как облизнулся, кажется…

— Не смотри на него! — Ники со всей силы наступил Теме на ногу, заставляя отвести взгляд от Сергея. 

Скоро все взгляды были прикованы к дерущимся. Даже Ники захватил азарт драки, болезненный такой: Ники морщился, но смотрел, не мог оторваться — как и все они. Это было и страшно, и захватывающе, видеть, как на твоих глазах из знакомых тебе людей наружу рвется что-то звериное, первобытное. Нервы звенели, кровь закипала и самому хотелось ринуться в драку, вцепиться в чье-то горло, даже неважно чье, ощутить вкус чужой крови, вкус победы, орать от восторга. Сердце у Темы колотилось где-то в горле, будто он сам сейчас кружил по кругу, не отводя от противника настороженных глаз, пытаясь уловить момент, когда тот допустит ошибку, чтобы нанести удар... Тёма даже головой качнул, пытаясь прогнать мутное марево. 

Сега уже получил несколько сильных ударов руками и ногами по корпусу, не успел уклониться. Сам он тоже не раз смог достать Васяна. Тот прыгал вокруг него, крадучись, как большая кошка, смаргивая кровь из разбитой брови. Уже не улыбался. Тёме за все время ни разу не довелось видеть Васяна таким злым и сосредоточенным. Он наносил редкие отточенные удары, но не лез напролом. Сега почти все его выпады умудрялся блокировать. Когда он, пропустив очередной Васькин удар, растянул разбитые губы в оскале, Тёму от его вида мороз по коже пробрал. Сега закрывался, уходя в защиту, получал раз за разом, но Тёма понял вдруг, чего он выжидает. Если Сега сможет поймать Васяна в захват — тому пиздец. Не вырвется. 

Когда Сега умудрился сделать Васяну подсечку Тёма не заметил, настолько молниеносным было движение. В следующую секунду два тела сплелись в одно, кубарем покатились по стоптанной траве.

— Растащите их! Он же поубивают друг друга! — Ники заорал на Алексей Денисовича. Он первый встряхнулся, остальные смотрели на дерущихся, жадно, Саня вон даже ухом не повел на крик Ники, сам орал что-то подначивающее. Алексей Денисович крика тоже будто и не заметил — с одобрительной усмешкой, не отрываясь, смотрел на драку.

Ники убежал куда-то, чтобы тут же вернуться и выплеснуть на дерущихся ведро воды. Теплой уже, нагревшейся на солнце, ставшей противной на вкус. Их последней воды на сегодня.

Драку это не остановило. Сега рычал уже совсем по-звериному, а Васян начал хрипеть. 

— Он его задушит. — Бард сказал это так равнодушно, что Тема вздрогнул и будто очнулся. Бросился оттаскивать Сегу, Ники помогал, пытаясь заставить того разжать руки и отпустить Васяна. Но растащить их получилось только всем вместе. 

Тема заметил что у Ники руки тряслись.  
— Ты чего? Драки никогда не видел?

— Не люблю. Кровь. — Ники с трудом выдавил эти три слова и отвернулся. Они все сидели у палатки, где Васька отлеживался. Сега ушел куда-то. Тема решил тогда, что тому было нестерпимо стыдно. Он ведь реально чуть не сломал Ваське шею: отказавшемуся сдаваться и сопротивляющемуся до последнего вдоха Ваське.

— Ребят, попить дайте, а, — хрипло сказал Васян. — Горло дерет, бля.

— А нечего. — неприязненно буркнул Саня. — Этот вон умник уже на тебя всю воду израсходовал. На вас двоих.

— Я сейчас схожу. — Ники вскочил на ноги.

— Нет.

Спокойный голос неслышно подошедшего Алексея Денисовича прозвучал удивительно раздражающе. Тёма скрипнул зубами. 

— За ваше самовольство, Никита, будут наказаны все. А о вашем личном наказании я сообщу завтра.

— Надо было ждать, пока они друг друга поубивают?!

— Надо было ждать моего решения.

Алексей Денисович обвел всех внимательным взглядом, улыбнулся, будто его несказанно радовало кипевшее в них возмущение, сказал:

— Поднимайтесь. Кирпичи ждут. 

Васян в палатке глухо застонал и грязно выругался.

— Вы, Василий, можете не ходить. На сегодняшний вечер у вас с Сергеем, в качестве бонуса за успешное выполнение задания, есть пара часов отдыха перед вечерней сессией холотропа. Остальные — за работу.

— Можно я за водой схожу сначала? Пожалуйста. Парням вода нужна. — Ники почти умолял.

Тема знал, что за себя тот бы никогда не попросил, но Ники, видимо, чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что вылил весь их запас воды.

— Можно, если весь завтрашний день вы проведете без очков, Никита. Согласны? — Подошедший к палатке Сергей предложил это почти дружелюбно, с интересом рассматривая Ники и едва заметно улыбаясь. 

Ники тут же кивнул, рванул за ведрами. Флягу он в одиночку всё равно бы не дотащил, а больше никому лагерь покидать не разрешили.

— Я сказал, за работу.— Алексей Денисович насмешливо приподнял брови, глядя на остальных.

Тема поднялся и побрел к ненавистному штабелю. Пока Ники не вернется, таскать придется одному. Сега с Васяном не в счет, а Санек точно в полную силу выкладываться не будет, будет только ныть, нудеть над ухом, будто комар, вот на это у него силы всегда находились. Так что сегодня с кирпичами им придется, видно, возиться до рассвета. Хорошо хоть ночи стояли светлые, лунные.

Тема с головой ушел в работу, вернее в себя. В этом Алексей Денисович был прав — переноска кирпичей очень способствовала самокопанию. Однако почему-то все мысли были не о карьере, для которой он так старался, а о Ники. Который в потемках топал сейчас в одиночку по лесу полному пауков и прочих тварей. И завтра проведет весь день почти слепым…

Тема даже не заметил, как подошли Сега и Васян. Молча начали таскать кирпичи. Васька иногда болезненно охал при неловком движении, баюкал руку, а Сега, Тёма это видел, всё время будто давил в себе желание рвануть на помощь, морщился мученически, но молчал. Они все молчали и лишь Санек не затыкался. Бубнил и бубнил, как он устал, как его все заебало, какие все пидоры и вообще. 

— Заткнись. — Сега просто рыкнул на Саню, неожиданно для всех, да и для самого себя, похоже, тоже, столько лютой злобы было в его голосе. От него фонило той самой звериной, еще неутихшей яростью. Тема на ходу запнулся и чуть не полетел носом в землю. Утопавший вперед Васян развернулся всем корпусом, а Санек так просто присел на месте от испуга. И тут же заткнулся и больше не открывал рта до самого вечера, пока они не закончили ненавистную работу и не вернулись к палатке тренеров.

Весь следующий день Тёма то и дело ловил себя на желании схватить Ники за руку и водить за собой. Смотреть на то, как он спотыкается, болезненно щурит глаза, было физически больно. Ники выглядел так беззащитно, что у Тёмы скулы сводило от желания помочь. Скулы сводило не у него одного. Тёма как-то перехватил взгляд которым провожал Ники Сергей и едва удержался, чтобы не увести Ники подальше от этого человека и его жадных глаз. Тёме очень не нравилось, как тот смотрел на Ники, будто на кусок мяса, однако он успокаивал себя тем, что ему только казалось. Только при этом старался пристально следить за Ники весь день, почти не оставляя одного. 

***  
В футбол, пусть и в настольный, здесь играть было не с кем. Тёма еще раз осмотрел холл. Дмитрий Степанович, уютно устроившись в любимом, не самом продавленном, кресле, читал газету. Еще двое новеньких, Тема пока не успел их толком запомнить, азартно резались в шашки. Его соседи по палате куда-то слиняли, не иначе как ныкались в парке в погоней за дозой никотина. Тема им завидовал, но нарываться на выговор Элеоноры Петровны, а, значит, и грустный и понимающий взгляд Ники не хотелось.

Он бездумно рассматривал фигурки игроков, облупившиеся от времени. Этим футболистам годков было, наверное, столько же, сколько и самому Тёме. Были бы маркеры, Тёма бы раскрасил их в ливерпульские цвета, хоть немного оживив унылое жестяное футбольное поле. 

А потом, без перехода, вспомнился корпоратив на майские, когда они всем кагалом тусили на базе отдыха. Там тоже было футбольное поле, и они даже играли. Кто вот тогда выиграл? Тёма не помнил. Вроде бы, ворота их команды защищал Иван Игоревич… 

Тёма ходил вокруг стола, мурлыкал себе под нос первые строки “YNWA”, как заевшая пластинка, и бездумно гонял мячик по полю, играя за всех футболистов поочередно. Мыслями он был не в больнице — внезапно накрыло воспоминаниями. 

Работа вспоминалась как что-то, что к нему самому не имело отношения. Будто он смотрел на эту часть своего прошлого через потускневшее от времени стекло и оно оставляло его равнодушным. Тема спокойно думал, что надо будет забрать из офиса документы и личные вещи. После того, как ему сообщили про увольнение, он так этого и не сделал. Про перспективы тоже думал спокойно. Тёма начинал верить, что сможет выкарабкаться. Наберется тут сил, разберется с собой и сможет разобраться и со своей жизнью, кредитами, долгами и прочим. С Ники, например. О Ники думать было… непросто. 

Вот мысли о Ники — пугали. Тема не хотел, чтобы тот исчезал из его жизни, но не знал как попросить остаться. Был уверен, что Ники возился с ним по доброте душевной, руководствовался совместной бедой и чувством долга. Ну, может, была еще и симпатия, Тёма хотел на это хотя бы надеяться, но подозревал, что как только Ники поймет, что сделал все, что от него зависело, и дальше Тема сможет справиться сам — исчезнет. Он же не мазохист, зачем ему рядом человек, постоянно напоминающий о пережитых кошмарах? Тема был уверен, что того котенка Ники ему никогда не простит и был согласен на ту малость, что была сейчас: чтобы Ники приходил, приносил сигареты. Молча курил рядом. Чтобы улыбался ему так, будто ничего не случилось. Тема помнил его настоящую улыбку и безоблачный взгляд, занозой засело в памяти еще тогда, в кафешке под Самарой.

***  
Васькин вечер Тёма хорошо запомнил. Может быть, потому что тот был первым таким, образцово-показательным. Ваську Алексей Денисович на пару с Сергеем сумели тогда вывернуть наизнанку. Били по-больному. Тема был уверен, что парень до сих пор не отошел, да и вряд ли вообще хоть когда-нибудь сможет оправиться от того публичного унижения. И Тёма даже знал, здесь уже понял, почему именно Васька стал первым из их пятерки, кого тренеры решили сломать, поставили лицом к лицу со своим главным страхом: он был слишком веселым, искрящимся. Подкалывал всех, тупил наглухо часто, но подкупал добродушием и открытостью. Улыбаться Васька умел так, что лица всех вокруг сами в ответ разъезжались в улыбках. Ну и посмеяться был не дурак: ржал как конь и остальных заводил. В общем, Васька сам напросился… 

После этого вечера в лагере как будто лампочку выкрутили, звук убавили и снизили резкость картинки. Тема помнил, как проснулся потом утром и осознал это все, прочувствовал нарастающее напряжение, но лишь обрадовался. Со сладким ужасом гадал, какое испытание тренеры приготовили для него. Тёме казалось тогда, что это прогресс, что так и должно быть, что они все таким образом превращаются в других людей, сильнее и лучше.

Там, в лагере, и тело, и сознание вели себя совершенно иначе, сама реальность воспринималась по-другому, и тогда это казалось доказательством того, что тренинг работает. Сейчас же Тёма ломал голову, пытаясь понять, какую гадость им подсыпали в воду. Что-то наверняка было, одни упражнения на раскачку эмоций и с введением в транс так бы не сработали. Еще он помнил, что в то утро, кроме предвкушения изменений, проснулся иррациональный страх. И не у него одного — все ходили тише воды, ниже травы. Все поняли, что перерождаться — чертовски больно. Но о том, чтобы уйти, бросить всё, ни у кого не возникло даже мысли.

Почему? Почему взрослые сильные мужики терпели над собой психологическое и физическое насилие, почему он сам терпел, Тёма не мог понять до сих пор. Хорошо, что психиатр не задавал этот вопрос, потому что Тёма не смог бы ответить. Да, слушались до самого конца. Подчинялись. Терпели... И всерьез боялись вылететь из тренинга, не пройти его, не закончить. Господи, какие же они тогда были идиоты!

Поначалу, как говорится, ничего не предвещало беды. Сидели вечером у костра, разговаривали, пользуясь редкими минутами отдыха. Алексей Денисович тогда вывел разговор на прошлое, на то, что его нужно уметь отпускать, чтобы ничего оттуда не держало и не цепляло. Не вызывало никаких эмоций — ну, было и было. 

Васян слушал, как и все они, но первым тогда ляпнул, кажется, даже не думая.  
— А зачем этому учиться-то? Меня вообще ничего не цепляет из прошлого. 

— Правда? 

Алексей Денисович переглянулся поверх их голов с кем-то. Усмехнулся и кивнул. В круг света около костра вышел Сергей и, помолчав, начал негромко декламировать какое-то стихотворение. Детское, глупое и искреннее. О любви к какому-то мальчишке. Нелепое и смешное. 

Тёма поначалу фыркнул и расхохотался, ловя улыбки окружающих, а потом осекся, увидев, как сидящий напротив Васька побледнел так, что это стало заметно в красных отблесках костра. У него даже губы затряслись. Тёма тогда подавился воздухом, настолько это было необычно, и настолько не похоже на Васяна. 

Васян прикусил губу и попытался подняться на ноги, наверное, чтобы уйти. Только ему не дали. Алексей Денисович, подойдя со спины, положил ему руки на плечи и придавил, не давая встать. Тёма сам невольно повел плечами, почти физически ощутив тяжесть на собственных плечах. Васян рухнул на свое место как подкошенный. 

— Вот именно об этом я и говорил, Василий. Нужно уметь отпустить, или разорвать цепи прошлого, кому как проще. Сами ведь видите — ваше прошлое вас держит, не дает идти вперед. Вы ведь все еще помните того мальчика, вашу первую любовь, помните как он вас бросил. Не оценил. Кстати, как его звали? Даниил, кажется?

Васька молчал, не дышал даже вроде. Заледенел. Губу только прикусил — до крови, Тёма видел, как скатилась по подбородку темная капелька. 

— Зачем вы...? — Ники говорил тихо, но его голос просто звенел от возмущения.

— Заткнись. — Тёму продрал озноб от тона, каким это было сказано: тихо, безэмоционально, но с таким зарядом презрения, что даже у него внутри все мгновенно смерзлось, а Ники от единственного слова Сергея отшатнулся, как от удара.  
Алексей Денисович продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа. Теме это напоминало хирургическую операцию на сердце, наживую, настолько тренер было собран, холоден и скрупулезен. 

— Даня… Вы учились в одном классе. Прятались от всех, по всей видимости успешно. Ваши одноклассники ни о чем не догадывались, так? А потом он уехал. И даже адреса не оставил и ни разу не написал. Вычеркнул вас из своей жизни. И вы тоже вычеркните. Вырвите. А я вам помогу. И ребята помогут.

Васька зажмурился. Тема глазам своим поверить не мог — из-под зажмуренных век текли слезы, капали на пыльную землю, пусть Васян всеми силами и пытался их удержать. 

— А стихи у вас, Василий, хорошие. Хотите, прочту те, что мне запомнились? Про “убей меня снова”, как раз к месту будут. — Алексей Денисович наклонился над Васькой, почти в ухо ему это говорил, но взглядом обводил всех и предлагал — всем.

Ваську начало мелко трясти. Тема видел как дрожали его руки, плечи, бессильно сжимались кулаки. 

— Нихрена себе! Не того я пидором назвал! — Саня подал голос и зло захохотал. 

Васька рванулся, пытаясь, вскочить, сбежать. Не вышло. Алексей Денисович был готов, снова силой удержал его на месте, придавливая сильнее.

— Мы не закончили, Василий. Сможете уйти только когда я вам разрешу. Давайте у ваших соратников спросим, что вам с этим делать? 

— Бабу ему найти надо. Хорошую. — Саня влез первым, рисуя руками перед грудью круги, показывая насколько хорошую.

Ники молчал. Но его молчание было чрезвычайно выразительным. Тема даже вслух так емко нахуй посылать не умел. 

Сам Тёма под острым взглядом Алексея Денисовича промолчать не смог, и до сих пор за это было стыдно до слёз. Тошно было вспоминать, как он, стараясь не смотреть на Васяна, блеял что-то про любовь, что бывает разной, про ненужные воспоминания, от которых лучше избавиться, про счастье, которого достоин каждый.

Сега, хмурясь, начал что-то про забыть, плюнуть и растереть. Осекся, когда услышал донельзя странные звуки. Страшные. Они все тогда замерли, пряча глаза. А Васька хрипел и глухо выл, пытаясь задавить рвущиеся из груди рыдания. Только в больнице, кажется, после третьего сеанса у психолога, до Тёмы дошло, что Сегино “плюнуть и растереть” Васька тогда принял исключительно на свой счет. И именно это стало последней соломинкой. 

Ваську, практически невменяемого, увел Сергей, приобняв за плечи. Тема до сих пор заставлял себя думать, что жест, которым тот мягко провел Ваське по щеке, стирая слезы, ему только показался и жадный взгляд тоже. 

В ту ночь они Ваську больше не видели. А утром в лагере их встретил совершенно другой человек, молчаливый и смертельно серьезный. У Тёмы назвать его Васяном язык бы не повернулся. Это ведь даже не звоночек был — набат. Но все они предпочли забыть о происшедшем и делать вид, что ничего такого не случилось, просто Васян малость расклеился. Бывает, оклемается. Они ведь как раз за этим сюда и пришли, чтобы им помогли переродиться и стать другими. Вот и перерождались. Васян стал Василием. Повезло. 

***

Тёма не любил лунные ночи. Больничные окна не зашторивались, только решетки были, а они от лунного света, мертвенного и яркого, не защищали. В такие ночи он почти не спал, а если уснуть всё же удавалось, то Тёме снилась могила. Его собственная, та, в которой он был погребен заживо, только теперь уже навсегда. Потому что про него забыли. Ощущение собственной ненужности, беспомощности и одиночества было таким реальным и таким мучительным, что Тёма предпочитал до утра рассматривать залитый лунным светом потолок, слушать храп соседей, звуки на улице и в коридоре. Ждать нового дня с открытыми глазами. Ждать Ники.

***  
Могилки. Алексей Денисович это так назвал. Тёма сначала думал, что он так пошутил, но нет, ни хрена. Могилки для их страхов и терзаний. Они эти гребаные ямы весь день копали. Каждый себе. Свою. Никто никому не должен был помогать.

— Человек со своими проблемами должен справляться сам. Никто, кроме вас самих, вам не помощник. Запомните это. 

Сергей говорил это, вроде бы тихо, но так, что им было слышно каждое слово. Сегодня руководил он. Алексей Денисович, когда объявил о следующем упражнении, усмехнувшись, сказал, что Сергей специализируется на этой практике много лет, поэтому у него и прозвище соответствующее — Рип. Вот тот и рассказывал, увлеченно так, бодро, что закапывание заживо — одна из самых эффективных, хоть и жестких техник, что похожие испытания были у многих племен в качестве воинской инициации, и что ее прохождение — обязательная часть тренинга. Не проходит один — не проходят, а значит, и вылетают, все. 

— Кто-то в могиле хоронит страх смерти, кто-то — депрессию. Сами выбирайте, что там оставите. — Рип говорил своим обычным тихим голосом, переводя темный взгляд с одного на другого, а Тема смотрел на него и не мог понять, как раньше не замечал этой вот увлеченности, очень смахивающей на одержимость. Ники в чем-то был прав. Прозвища просто так не приживаются. 

Вася копал как робот, даже по сторонам не смотрел. Ники затеял спор с Алексеем Денисовичем насчет того, как именно такое испытание описывалось у Кастанеды. Тема беззвучно матерился, то и дело досадливо смахивая пот со лба. Ему достался дерьмовый участок, не земля, а сплошные корни, он задолбался рубить и выковыривать их. Как там Саня справлялся, Тёма не видел, тот дальше всех от него оказался, чему Тёма только порадовался. Хорошо, что могилку каждый копал себе сам и с четко заданными параметрами, метр двадцать в глубину, 60 см в ширину, 190 в длину. А то с Сани сталось бы, бросить или еще что выкинуть, чтоб за него доделали.

Сега косился на Василия. Копал тоже молча, но выглядел не очень, бледно как-то. Тёма потом понял почему, уже вечером, когда они закончили работу. Честно говоря, Тема так заебался махать лопатой, что готов был уже и прямо так рухнуть в выкопанную яму, лишь бы отъебались до утра и дали отдохнуть. 

Когда Рип будничным тоном объявил, что прямо сейчас им и предстоит оказаться в этих самых могилах, ненадолго, часа на три, даже при свете костра было видно, как Сега побледнел. Кажется, он до последнего не верил, что их на самом деле будут закапывать заживо. 

— Мы же задохнемся там, — у Сеги даже голос заметно просел.

— Исключено. В могилу будет опущен воздуховод. Мы проведем сигнализацию. Колокольчики. Если сдадитесь до назначенного времени, струсите, — дадите знак, мы вас откопаем. — Рип чуть свел брови, пристально глядя на Сегу. — Что такое, Сергей? Боитесь?

— Нет. — Сега отвернулся. Но Тёма видел как у него дрожали руки. Если бы в лагере можно было курить кому-то, кроме тренеров, Сега бы полпачки уговорил, а то и всю до момента “погребения”.

Ники стоял на краю своей могилы и с тревогой в нее таращился.

— Чего ты? — Тема подошел со спины, тоже заглянул через плечо Ники в темную яму. 

— Жутковато… Червяки там. Жуки всякие… 

— Бля, Ники! — Тёма даже невольно улыбнулся. — Это все, что тебя в этой практике пугает?

— Ну, да…. А что еще-то должно? Откопают же. Ну или сами выкопаемся. — Ники улыбнулся в ответ. — Как Невеста в “Убить Билла”, смотрел же?

Тема почему-то тут же очень ярко представил себе Ники в образе невесты и отошел подальше. От Ники и от греха.

Сега к своей яме, после того как отложил лопату, не подходил, даже не смотрел в сторону могил, возле которых пока возились Бард и Рип. Сидел у костра, цедил сладкий чай, те пол-кружки, что выделили каждому из них, и который Тема давно выпил одним глотком.

Первым в могилу укладывали Василия. Тот бестрепетно спрыгнул в яму, влез в спальник, улегся и закрыл глаза. Тема был уверен, что всех дальнейших действий тренеров тот даже не видел: ни того как над ним устанавливали решетку, ни того как ее накрывали досками, а поверх стелили пленку. Но вот звук сыпавшейся земли он определенно слышал, должен был. Но молчал. У Тёмы мороз по коже шел от глухих ударов комьев земли, падающих в могилу, глухо стущачих по доскам, а как оно слышится изнутри, ему еще предстояло ощутить. Но по жребию сначала закопали Ники, потом Саню. Оба слегка волновались, но уговаривать никого не пришлось. Наступила очередь Сеги. Честно говоря, Тёма думал, что Рип глянет на Сегу и разрешит ему пропустить задание — чувак был белым как мел. Однако, Рип будто не замечал.

— Спускайся и ложись. Помни, что ровное дыхание прогонит страх. Как правильно дышать вы знаете. — Слова на Сегу падали будто комья земли, он почти вздрагивал на каждое. Но не посмел ослушаться. Они все тогда слушались, как околдованные, все эти дни. Сега покорно спустился в могилу, забрался в спальник, вот только глаз не закрывал до последнего, всё ловил свет костра и звезд над головой, будто и впрямь прощался со всем этим навеки. 

Когда подошла Темина очередь, он уже сам бы мог продекламировать наставления Рипа про то, как укладываться, как дышать, как звать на помощь, если будет совсем невмоготу. В могилку уложился быстро, по спартански, даже не дожидаясь приказа Рипа. 

— Хоть высплюсь пару-тройку часиков без комарья над ухом, — довольно сказал Тёма, забираясь в спальник. 

Он успел заметить, что у Рипа на лице мелькнуло что-то очень похожее на удивление. 

Также быстро его и закопали — Рипу на помощь пришел Бард. Тёма закрыл глаза, хотя знал, что пленка и доски не дадут земле упасть на лицо. Слушал шорох и стук падающей сверху земли, отмечая отстраненно, что звуки становятся всё тише и тише. Страшно не было.

Страх накатил неожиданной волной, когда Тёма попытался пошевелиться и уперся плечом в край ямы. Тут же перестало хватать воздуха, теснота ощущалась физически. Руки зажили своей жизнью, царапали спальник. Безрезультатно, конечно. 

Бешеный стук сердца, единственный звук в гулкой тишине могилы, оглушал, Тёма изо всех сил зажмурился. Заставлять себя дышать так, как их учили, было почти больно: плавный медленный вдох, такой же, без паузы, выдох, медленный-медленный. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. 

“Длина дыхания, — он вспоминал слова тренера, стараясь заглушить панически орущий “Я задохнусь!” внутренний голос, беззвучно проговаривал их пересохшими губами, — расстояние от носа до ладони, на котором выдыхаемый воздух перестает ее касаться. Чем оно короче — тем спокойнее и медленнее вы дышите. Чем медленнее дышите — тем дольше живёте”. 

Сконцентрироваться на дыхании, отвлечься от гула крови в ушах. Успокоиться. Тёме удалось это сделать. Удалось даже задремать, правда, ненадолго. Вторая волна паники накрыла его во сне. И выбраться оказалось сложнее. Он бился, практически не контролируя себя, пытаясь встать, хорошо хоть колокольчик умудрился не задеть. Лежал потом, слизывая липкий соленый пот с верхней губы, и думал, вот если бы задел, подал сигнал, как бы быстро его раскопали и успели бы раскопать до того как он сойдет с ума или нет.

“Да, я знаю как сходят с ума…” Еще несколько минут Тёма упорно пытался вспомнить, что за чувак пел эту песню. Или не песню... Потом плюнул и принялся петь сам: главное, было чем-то занять мозг. Начал какого-то хрена с “Боже, царя храни”. Потом с чувством провыл на мотив “Подмоги” БГ:  
— Просветленья не пришло, бодхисаттву не прислали  
Нам опять не повезло, нас обратно нарожали. 

Чье было народное творчество, даже не пытался вспомнить. Потом перешел на “Гражданскую оборону”. Летовское не выходило, придавливало почище наваленной сверху земли. Куда веселее было вспоминать “Сектор газа”. В итоге просто орал всего “Кащея Бессмертного”, весь девятый альбом, который, оказывается, помнил с первого до последнего слова. Родимый русский мат в сочетании с матерью-сырой землей, оказывается, отлично чистил карму. Или чакры? Теме было без разницы. Он проорался и сам не заметил, как уснул. На этот раз крепко и спокойно, и действительно — мертвым сном. Без сновидений.

Разбудили его звуки сыпавшейся земли и странный полудикий вой, глухо доносившийся сверху, почти звериный. 

Тему откапывал Бард. Больше рядом с могилами никого не было, а вот возле тренерской палатки творилось что-то непонятное. И именно из нее и доносились эти страшные нечеловеческие звуки. Тёма, едва шевеля затекшими от долгого лежания ногами, побрел к костру, пытаясь найти Ники. Тот сидел у огня, обнимая себя за плечи, неотрывно глядя в сторону палатки. 

— Чай пей, — сказал он Теме, — сладкое надо...

Тёма сел рядом, зачерпнул кружкой из ведра, глотнул, не замечая вкуса. 

— Ты как? — спросил он у Ники. Тот дернул плечами.

— Жутко. Еле выдержал… А Сегу вон, накрыло. Слышишь? Меня когда откопали, он уже в палатке был, такой. Я не знаю как долго. 

— Сколько мы там отдыхали?

— Почти четыре часа. Бард сказал. Он нас всех один откапывал. Злой пиздец теперь. 

Тема вспомнил ебало Барда, который ему даже руки не подал, чтобы помочь вылезти из ямы, свалил, как только убедился, что Тема сам в состоянии выбраться, понятливо кивнул. Ники забрал у него кружку. Тоже зачерпнул из ведра, отпил, прежде чем продолжить:

— Эти двое с Сегой в палатке. Делают что-то. Я сунулся, так Алексей Денисович меня вышвырнул почти. Там лекарством пахнет. И страхом.

— А Вася где? Саня?

Звуки из палатки становились всё тише, вой сначала превратился в плач, а потом и вовсе стих. Тёма отказывался верить, что это мог быть Сега.

— Санька в палатке нашей. Дрыхнет наверное уже. А Васян здесь был, метался метался… Ему больно было, что Сега так, а в палатку не пускали… А потом делся куда-то. Не знаю где он.

Ники снова отпил остывший уже чай.

К костру подошел Бард.  
— Допивайте чай и отбой. Обсуждение результатов — завтра.

— Как Сега? Что с ним? — Ники буквально вцепился взглядом в лицо Барда.

— Отрубился. Поспит — очухается. Спать идите. 

Ники, кажется, хотел еще что-то спросить, даже рот открыл, но у костра откуда-то из темноты материализовался Рип и Ники тут же поставил кружку, поднялся и потянул Тёму за лямку комбеза, заставив подняться на ноги и уйти.

Ники уснул почти сразу, свернувшись калачиком и спрятав лицо в ладони, чтобы комары жрали поменьше, а Тема долго ворочался. Посреди ночи вышел из палатки, и увидел Васяна. Тот сидел у почти потухшего костра, смотрел на тренерскую палатку. Тема так и не решился тогда ни подойти к нему ни просто окликнуть. Да и не был уверен, что Васян будет с ним разговаривать. Кажется, с того вечера откровений он вообще ни слова никому не сказал. А еще Тема вдруг вспомнил, что с того вечера он ни разу не видел, как Вася улыбается. 

***  
Тот день не задался с самого утра. Даже то, что им всем разрешили сходить на озеро искупаться, его не сильно скрасило. Санек отказался лезть в воду, и из-за него остальным разрешили побарахтаться в теплой заводи всего минут пять. Только смыть пыль и пот. Что Саньку не нравилось, Тема не мог понять. Ну да, дно илистое, воды из-за кувшинок и прочих камышей не видно почти, и сама вода не привычно голубая, а черная почти, так и озерцо не обычное, а лесное. Зато вода, прохладная даже по такой жаре, что накрывала лес почти с раннего утра, хорошо бодрила. Ну и помыться хотя бы раз в два дня было праздником. Но Сашка так не считал. Таращился на темную воду с какой-то на редкость брезгливой миной и наотрез отказывался в нее лезть. Комбез мочил, вытряхивал тщательно и им обтирался, дурень. 

В лагерь ноги не шли, у Тёмы от одной мысли, что сейчас снова придется таскать кирпичи руки ныли. Он сжал в кулаки ладони с многочисленными, кое-где полопавшимися уже мозолями и поежился. Хорошо, что хоть сейчас руки отдыхали, флягу с водой в лагерь тащили Сега с Васькой, сегодня была их очередь. От мыслей о ближайшем будущем Тёма перешел к более отдаленным перспективам, и чуть не навернулся, споткнувшись о выступивший на поверхность и скрытый травой древесный корень. Хорошо, Ники успел за плечо удержать.

О том, что испытания осталось пройти лишь троим, думать было и страшно, и бодряще одновременно, хотелось быстрее уже проверить себя, переступить и идти дальше. Как в школе: Тёма всегда предпочитал сдавать экзамен в числе первых, чтоб отмучиться поскорее. Тема покосился на шагающего рядом Ники, тот насвистывал что-то себе под нос, улыбался чуть заметно. Девушку, что ли, свою вспоминал? Интересно, что для них придумали тренеры? Выдержит ли он? Васька с Сегой выдержали, но… Тёма передернул плечами, прогоняя совершенно ненужные сейчас сомнения. Как там вчера Алексей Денисович говорил: “Сомнения — просто симптом нежелания измениться”. Он должен стать новым человеком и он станет.

Стоило им вернуться в лагерь, как Алексей Денисович объявил общий сбор. А это значило новое испытание для кого-то из них. Сердце у Темы предательски сжалось, страх подкатывал к горлу, не позволяя дышать. Им не давали ни минуты передышки…

Когда они заняли свои места под дубом, Алексей Денисович уже вышагивал взад вперед по вытоптанной его же ногами дорожке. Тема гадал, чья пришла очередь и на секунду люто позавидовал Сеге и Ваське, которым уже нечего было ждать. Те и сидели сейчас совершенно бестрепетно, не проявляя совершенно никакого любопытства. Будто просто отбывали повинность. Теме на миг показалось, что им вообще уже всё равно, что делать — носить кирпичи, есть, спать, — что сами они уже ничего не хотят и им ничего не нужно, что без приказа извне они просто остановятся, как сломанные часы. Но тут Вася врезал по плечу привычно уже нудящего под ухом Санька и Тема выдохнул: не все равно, кое-что еще бесит. Просто показалось. 

— Еще раз здравствуйте. Разрешите вас познакомить с моим старым другом. Его зовут Питер. — Ухмыляющийся Алексей Денисович держал в руках какую-то стеклянную банку, потом осторожно ее наклонил и подождал пока на предплечье ему выберется что-то большое, черное и мохнатое. Тема не сразу понял, что это здоровенный паук. А когда понял — похолодел. Значит, сегодня была очередь Ники. 

Кажется, Ники начал отползать. Потому что когда Тема оглянулся над ним уже стоял и крепко держал за плечи Сергей, не давая двинуться. Тёму накрыло волной ярости, он сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы, но рта так и не открыл. Это было испытание Ники и тот должен был справиться с ним сам. 

Ники колотило от ужаса, так, что это было видно. Он обхватил себя обеими руками, то ли пытаясь сдержать эту дрожь, то ли в нелепой попытке защититься. Алексей Денисович говорил тихо и внятно.  
— Никита, я сейчас посажу Питера вам на плечо. И вы будете сидеть и не шевелиться до тех пор, пока мой паук с вас не слезет, или пока не пройдет пятнадцать минут. Дергаться, орать и махать руками нельзя. Посмотрим, насколько вы научились управлять собственными страхами. 

Тема посмотрел на загорелое, поцарапанное плечо Ники, сегодня утром в лесу тот влез в заросли еще не созревшей ежевики. Кожа на плече покрылась мурашками, все волоски встали дыбом — Ники боялся, действительно боялся до ужаса эту мохнатую восьминогую тварь. Тёме же паук казался забавным, даже симпатичным… Вон как лапками перебирает на запястье у хозяина. Или это не лапки а челюсти? Как же это называется у пауков? Пока Тема размышлял над физиологией арахнид, не заметил как справа началась борьба. Ники молча, но ожесточенно и изо всех сил рвался из рук Сергея, побелев от ужаса и беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот. Он тоже не мог оторвать глаз от паука. Хелицеры. Это называется хелицеры. Тёма вспомнил.

— Да замените вы этого ебаного паука на что-нибудь другое! 

Тема сам не заметил, как эти слова вырвались изо рта. От взглядов, который на него бросили тренеры, тут же пожалел о сказанном. Добавил уже тихо и растерянно:  
— У него же сейчас сердце остановится. 

— На любое другое? — Сергей отпустил Ники, тут же скорчившегося в клубок на земле подошел к Тёме и встал напротив, глядя на него сверху вниз с любопытством, которого Тёма раньше на его лице не видел. Улыбнулся и кивнул, задумчиво, не Тёме, а своим мыслям. — Что ж... Как скажете. 

Они переглянулись с Алексей Денисовичем. Тот тут же объявил отдых до обеда и тренеры ушли к своей палатке, вместе с пауком.

Сега с Васей, получив отмашку тут же исчезли из поля зрения. Санек как всегда свалил в палатку, поваляться без мошкары. Под дубом остались только они с Ники. Ники всё так же лежал на земле, его всё также колотило, а Тема не знал, что делать. Сходил к костру, принес кружку воды, всеми правдами и неправдами уговорил Ники напиться. Ники, сделав пару глотков, свистящим шепотом попросил Тёму уйти, мол, хочет побыть один, так что Тёме пришлось послушаться.

Гречка, которую Бард варил на обед, подгорела, но они все равно умяли свои порции, едва удерживаясь от того, чтоб не вылизать миски, Тёма вот так точно еле смог сдержаться. Есть хотелось постоянно. Даже Ники пришел к костру за едой, непривычно молчаливый, но, вроде бы оклемавшийся. Тёма пытался прикинуть, сколько он тут на этой “диете” скинул уже. Комбез, плотно сидящий на заднице в первый день, теперь болтался. То ли растянулась ткань, то ли уменьшилась жопа... 

Глубоко внутри по-комариному зудело беспокойство. В голове крутились слова Ники “Ничего у них не проси”, и Тёма клял себя за то, что он, наверное, совершил какую-то непоправимую глупость. Потом вспоминал бледное до синевы лицо Ники, и понимал, что повторись всё — и он снова бы остановил это испытание, потому что это, блядь, не испытание было, а издевательство. Тема вдруг встретился взглядом с Ники и понял, что беспардонно таращился на того последние пару минут.

— Ты чего? — голос Ники звучал спокойно, и Тема выдохнул. 

Сказал со смешком:  
— Курить охота, пиздец. 

— Вернемся домой, там накуришься. А я напьюсь… А может, бросим все старые вредные привычки, и как новые люди обзаведемся новыми. — Ники улыбнулся, пусть и бледновато, и Тёма улыбнулся в ответ: у него-то вот точно уже появилась новая вредная привычка — думать о том, что по тому или иному поводу думает Ники. 

После обеда были проклятые кирпичи. Сега с Васькой таскали тяжести как роботы. Ни одного лишнего движения, ни одной эмоции на лице. Тёме даже смотреть на них было жутковато. Санек, как всегда, бакланил, но полностью отлынивать побаивался, потому что уже разок получил от Сеги пиздюлей, так что шатался туда-сюда вразвалочку, таскал по паре кирпичей за раз, больше под ногами мешался, чем помогал. 

Ники сгрузил в общую кучу свою ношу, принялся укладывать, белые кирпичи в его руках ярко пестрели красными пятнами. Ладони содрал в мясо. Тема пока укладывал свои, все посматривал на него исподтишка. Тот морщился, прикусывал от боли губу, но не останавливался. Они все работали как заведенные. Тёма смутно понимал, что Ники сейчас ощущает — Тема сам от боли в натруженных руках получал какое-то странное почти мазохистское удовольствие. Мозоли были явным свидетельством той работы, что они тут вели, внутренней, главным образом, зримым доказательством того, что всё было не зря. Может, в этом была и капля чего-то сакрального: внутренние сады требовалось поливать — потом и кровью. 

Когда кирпичи наконец закончились, Тема понял что тоже почти закончился. Усталость навалилась внезапно, будто с последним уложенным кирпичом в нем иссяк заряд. Остальные явно чувствовали себя также: Сега, морщась, растирал предплечья, Васька устало поводил плечами, разминая затекшую спину, Ники молча ушел к костру, пить наверное хотел. 

На ужин снова была гречка. Только варил ее не Бард, а Сергей, наверное поэтому она не пригорела. Тёма только сейчас понял, что не видел Барда с обеда и сейчас его в лагере тоже не было. Впрочем, он так устал, что ему было похуй на всё происходящее. Ложку держать было больно, но Тема всё равно загребал горячую кашу и отправлял в рот, едва успевая пережевывать. Напротив работал челюстями Сега. Смотреть ему в лицо было страшновато, настолько тот был сосредоточен на процессе. 

После ужина к костру вышел Алексей Денисович, и Тема тут же насторожился: вспомнил, что с испытанием Ники днем не закончили, да еще и он встрять умудрился. Ники рядом тоже подобрался, смотрел на тренера исподлобья. Из тренерской палатки вдруг раздался странный писк. Тема никак не ожидал услышать здесь эти звуки. Похоже было, что там плакал котенок. 

К Алексею Денисовичу подошел Сергей, встал рядом, сложив руки на груди, уставился не мигая в лицо Ники, будто боялся упустить мельчайшее отражение его эмоций.

— Испытание страхом вы не прошли, Никита. — Алексей Денисович многозначительно замолчал. 

Тема переводил вопросительный взгляд с него на Сергея. Он ничего не понимал.

— По правилам, мы должны вас отчислить. Но за вас попросили, и мы решили дать вам еще один шанс. 

Алексей Денисович улыбнулся, продолжил, также четко проговаривая согласные:  
— Вы же понимаете, что новое испытание будет в разы сложнее прошлого? И если вы и его завалите, с тренинга уйдут все. С позором, как проигравшие. 

— С чего бы?!.. — Саня от возмущения даже привстал со своего места на бревне. Сега с Васяном молчали. 

— Мы предупреждали. Вы подписали договор.

— Добровольно. — Подал голос Сергей. Сказал тихо, но отчетливо, и так припечатал взглядом Саню, что тот моментально притих. 

— Какое испытание? — голос Ники звучал бесконечно устало. 

— Бард! — Алексей Денисович позвал помощника. — Давай его сюда.

Писк в палатке стал громче. Приблизился. 

— Шустрый, зараза, еле поймал. Поцарапал вон, — хмурый Бард протягивал Алексею Денисовичу котенка, брезгливо держа его двумя пальцами за шкирку: мелкого, тощего. Тот висел, изредка перебирая в воздухе лапками и испуганно шипел. Серенький котенок, самый обычный, дворовый, Тёма вспомнил, что у бабули был кот такой расцветки. Дымок. 

— Вот он и есть ваше испытание, Никита. Вы должны его убить. 

— Что? — Ники задохнулся, как от удара под дых. — Как...

— Как хотите. Способ на ваш выбор. Здесь мы вас никак не ограничиваем. У вас есть десять минут. Или с тренинга вылетают все. 

Алексей Денисович забрал котенка из рук Барда, положил себе на ладонь — тот как раз целиком уместился, — мягко погладил одним пальцем тут же успокоившегося и тихонько заурчавшего зверька, и почти силой сунул его в дрожащие руки Ники.

— Время пошло, Никита. От вас сейчас зависит будущее всех.

Ники молча смотрел на котенка безумными глазами. Тот лазил у него по рукам, по коленям, терся головой, выпрашивая ласку и вынюхивая еду, мурлыкал.

— Я не могу...

Сергей почти ласково сказал:  
— Никита, осталось пять минут.

— Да сверни ты ему шею, и все! Я из-за тебя вылетать не хочу! — Санек вскочил со своего места, навис над Ники.

— На место сядь или я тебе шею сверну. — голос Сеги звучал совершенно спокойно. И до ужаса равнодушно. Ему было плевать и на котенка, и на Ники, это было ясно. 

Тёма кусал губы, чувствуя вкус собственной крови. Его буквально тошнило от происходящего — и в первую очередь от того, что он, Тёма, был в этом виноват. Не сунулся бы утром со своей жалостью — всё бы прямо тогда и закончилось, с тем пауком. А теперь из-за него Ники заставляют совершить убийство. Тёма всем своим существом ощущал, что не может позволить этому случиться и лихорадочно пытался понять как остановить это безумие. 

Все ждали.

Тема считал удары собственного сердца. Сергей спокойно отсчитывал секунды, не отрывая взгляда от лица Ники.  
— Сорок семь, сорок шесть...

Что было потом, Тёма очень не любил вспоминать. И больше всего хотел бы напрочь стереть это всё из памяти: и то, как он вскочил с места, и то как вырвал котенка из ватных рук Ники, и то, что сделал потом. Особенно это. Но помнил ощущение мягкой шерстки в пальцах и быстрый стук маленького сердечка, которое потом перестало биться. Помнил звенящую тишину, накрывшую поляну.

И тот взгляд Ники тоже помнил. Неверящий, полный ужаса, разочарования и презрения. 

— Вот, ты мужик! Молодец! — Это Тема тогда тоже слышал, Санек одобрил метод. Слышал, как сухо Алексей Денисович подводил итоги: мол, задача, в целом, была выполнена, котенок умерщвлен. Но, так как Артем выполнил задачу вместо Никиты, значит, будет наказан за излишнюю инициативность.

Получасом раньше Тёму бы это напугало. А сейчас было откровенно похуй, слишком хуево было на душе. Тошно. Он ушел в лес, бродил там в темноте, почти задыхаясь. Всё время вытирал ладони об комбез, пытаясь стереть то ощущение мягкой шерстки, почти пуха, между лапками, хотелось уши заткнуть, чтобы не слышать оборванное мяукание, будто застрявшее в ушах.

Тёме было страшно возвращаться в палатку. Меньше всего он тогда хотел встретиться взглядом с Ники. Только Ники в палатке не было. Тот так и сидел у затухающего костра с мертвым котенком на коленях, гладил его, не останавливаясь, кажется, что-то шептал и совершенно точно плакал. Тема долго следил за ним из зарослей, но так и не решился подойти. Подумал еще тогда, что здесь за мужики собрались, кого ни возьми за живое — рыдают. И когда наступит его очередь и где его живое? И где, блядь, тренеры с их успокоительным?! У Ники надо отобрать этого несчастного котенка и уложить спать. Когда комары совсем съели, Тема пошел в палатку, надеялся покемарить чуток. Зря, промаялся почти до утра.

Очнулся он от голосов снаружи: Сега снова сцепился с Саней. И было уже светло, солнечно даже. Тёма проспал, только его почему-то не разбудили. Он торопливо выбрался из палатки. Точно, проспал: Васька вон остатки упаковок от лапши убирал уже, в мусорный пакет утрамбовывал, силясь завязать и не порвать.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Тёма, пытаясь найти взглядом Ники, и в то же время боясь встретиться с ним взглядом. — Почему не разбудили? 

Ему никто не ответил, в его сторону даже никто не посмотрел. Все как-то разом рассосались по делам, и Тема остался у костра один. Он растерянно огляделся. Завтрака ему не досталось. Саня сожрал, злобно подумал Тёма. Он почему-то в этом был полностью уверен. Хорошо хоть чаю оставили. Холодного уже, и приторно сладкого, аж зубы склеивались. Идти за водой, вроде, была его очередь, с Васей, кажется, но к ручью послали Саню и Сегу. Тема ходил по лагерю как чумной и нихрена не вдуплял. Ни Ники, ни Ваську вообще не было видно, задание что ли, какое-то дали? 

Тема посидел под дубом. Трижды обошел лагерь. К пирамиде кирпичей даже не подходил, тошнило на расстоянии. Желудок урчал, под ложечкой сосало от голода, а мозг требовал ответа: какого хрена происходит? Впервые за весь период пребывания здесь ему было нечем заняться и от этого Тёма чувствовал себя выбитым из колеи. Отголоски вчерашнего вечера не давали покоя. Тема пошел к палатке тренеров: те явно были внутри, он слышал голоса. Теме очень нужно было узнать, как ему аукнется то, что он сделал вчера — снова принял решение за другого. Сам-то себя Тёма уже наказывал, до сих пор было тошно так, что выть хотелось. Он никогда не думал, что способен убить беззащитное существо, и сейчас сам себе был противен до омерзения. Не хотелось ни до чего дотрагиваться, мнилось, что все, чего он касается, обречено. Но в то же время смертельно хотелось с кем-нибудь поговорить, разделить мучившую, выедающую изнутри, боль. С Ники прежде всего, конечно… Теме очень важно было, чтобы тот простил. Чтобы тот понял, почему Тёма это сделал. Но сначала надо было убедиться, что Ники в порядке. После того, как вчера тот заходился в тихой истерике, с трупиком котенка в руках, Тема его еще не видел. Тренеры, как всегда, обо всем позаботились. К ним Тема сейчас и пошел. И похуй на сторожевого Барда на входе.

Тема сам не заметил, как походя вломил заступившему дорогу Барду с правой. Тот исчез из поля зрения. Раздернул полог палатки. Алексей Денисович тут же отшатнулся, шарахнулся в угол, а вот Сергей не сдвинулся с места. Просто повернулся к Теме и бросил на него такой злой и тяжелый взгляд, что Тёма невольно отпрянул, сделал шаг назад. В мозгу мелькнула и пропала мысль: схуяли они тут стояли так близко? Нос к носу практически, губы в губы. Подумать о чем то подробнее Тема просто не успел: Рип в пару шагов его настиг и выволок наружу, как щенка, стиснув плечо пальцами будто тисками.

Тема пытался что-то сказать, но не успевал следить за ногами, чтобы не навернуться. Рип пер вперед как танк. Тема чувствовал исходящие от него волны бешеной злобы. Что он такое видел? На чем их прервал? Что они там против них задумывали? Мысли Тёмы лихорадочно метались, пока его тело куда-то тащили.

Под дубом, возле едва тлеющего кострища, Рип толкнул Тёму на землю, ловко поддев ногой под колено, а потом, уже лежащего, еще и придавил ногой сверху, не давая подняться. Тёма дергался, поэтому нога Рипа с груди переместилась на горло, придавила, чтобы слушал и не возражал. Тёма замер, боясь пошевелиться, ему казалось, что малейшее движение — и ему с легкостью сломают шею. Так же как он вчера... Стало безотчетно страшно, особенно когда он поймал взгляд Рипа, ледяной и острый.

Уверившись, что Тёма замер, Рип перевел дыхание. Потом заговорил, тихо и холодно:  
— Ты дважды влез, когда тебя не просили. Дважды принимал решения за другого. Теперь всё решили за тебя. Я решил. Раз ты тут самый умный — будешь и дальше сам по себе. Для остальных тебя нет. Ты умер. Хочешь — уходи, я разрешаю, для остальных последствий не будет, хочешь, оставайся. Но для всех — тебя нет. Ты мешаешь им достичь нужного результата. Ты — слабое звено цепи. Они тебя выбросили. Хочешь вернуться — докажи, что можешь быть частью команды, что можешь быть сильным. 

— Как? — Тёма едва смог это прохрипеть, чужая ступня плотно прижимала горло. 

Рип немного подумал, потом усмехнулся. Наклонился ниже.  
— Избавь свою команду от самого тяжелого задания. Сегодня все кирпичи — твои. Успеешь перетаскать до ночи — воскреснешь.

Рип ушел, а Тема еще какое-то время лежал на земле, пытаясь оценить вот это “воскреснешь”. Он еще не понимал. Знал одно — что, сука, костьми ляжет, но не уйдет, не доставит этим вон радости. Тёма повернул голову и посмотрел на Барда. Тот потирал скулу и смотрел в ответ очень недобро. 

То, что кирпичей в штабеле было дохуища, Тёма знал, но вот только сейчас он всем собой ощутил и их тяжесть, и количество, и расстояние, на которое их нужно было перетаскивать… Они впятером едва успевали управляться, а теперь приходилось выкручиваться одному. Время шло неумолимо, а штабель кирпичей уменьшался в размерах очень медленно. Очень скоро Тема почти выбился из сил, ладони уже попросту кровоточили, голова кружилась, ноги отказывались идти, а спина отваливалась. 

Жутко хотелось пить, но он не мог заставить себя прерваться, подойти к костру. Там был Ники. И Васян с Сегой. И никто из них даже не смотрел в его сторону. У них сейчас было свободное время, неслыханный подарок, который Тема им дал. Вот они им и наслаждались. Просто сидели там у костра и молчали. Пили чай. И на Тёму им было плевать. А Тема занимался самобичеванием. Чувство вины пригибало к земле ощутимее, чем весь доставшийся в его распоряжение штабель кирпичей. Тёма понял, что больше не может, что совсем иссяк и нужно пополнить силы. Как раз подошло время обеда и от костра донеслись запахи еды. Сегодня был день лапши. Запахи и вывели Тёму из состояния погружения в себя. 

Ребята у костра обедали. Но Тему никто не позвал и не ждал. И лапши этой чертовой заварили всего четыре упаковки, Тёма успел сосчитать. И то, что на его долю даже этой жалкой жратвы не выделили, ударило сильнее, чем молчание. Как будто его и вправду нет. Будто бы он на самом деле умер. 

На эмоции не осталось сил. Тема молча протиснулся между Сегой и Васяном к костру. Подчерпнул себе чая из ведра. Выпил жадно, пытаясь утолить одновременно и голод, и жажду. Хотелось сесть, просто посидеть со всеми хотя бы несколько минут. Но ощущать себя невидимкой Тёме совсем не нравилось. Чужой игнор царапал, поэтому он мельком бросив взгляд на Ники и, не поймав ответной реакции, вернулся к проклятым кирпичам, которых, казалось, за то время, пока Тёма перетаскивал с утра, ничуть не поубавилось.

Каждое движение уже отзывалось тянущей болью в спине, Тёма кусал губы, набирая кирпичи, морщился от боли в ссаженных ладонях, И с каждым шагом понимал — не успеет. Он сдохнет тут, но задание не выполнит. Это просто не в его силах. Упадет на середине с кирпичами замертво — а всем будет похуй. Вот как сейчас. Осознание результата не заставило Тему остановиться. Он упорно выполнял привычный уже алгоритм, действовал как заведенный: знал, остановится и сядет — больше не встанет.

А лагерь жил привычной жизнью. Тренеры придерживались расписания. Сейчас было время холотропа и Тема сквозь вату в ушах слышал резкий смех Сани. Казалось, он один оставался способным смеяться. А Васька вон, кажется, даже заорал от ужаса, и Алексею Денисовичу пришлось его экстренно выводить. Всё это Тема отмечал жадно, но лишь краем сознания, не отвлекаясь от дела: собрать стопку, поднять, отнести, сгрузить, разложить, вернуться и снова, и снова. И не мог удержаться — бросал взгляды на лагерь. Будто нищий крошки подбирал. 

Голова кружилась, наверное, от голода. Тёма даже слышал какой-то тихий звон. Или это был не звон, а писк — совсем как вчера. Жалобный, плачущий. Этот писк заставлял Тему двигаться быстрее, на пределе своих сил, как будто он пытался убежать от случившегося вчера и от самого себя.

От костра снова потянуло едой, Бард готовил ужин, и Тёма с отвращением глотал голодную слюну. Набирал кирпичи, стараясь не прикидывать, сколько осталось, знал уже точно, что не успеет. 

Солнце давно село и на поляне быстро сгущались сумерки. Парни, в ожидании ужина, потянулись к костру, обсуждали там что-то. Тема слышал только громкий голос Сани и смутно долетавшие обрывки слов Алексея Денисовича. 

В какой момент он запнулся, запутавшись в собственных ногах, и упал — он даже не понял. Просто раз — и потерял равновесие, неловко завалился на бок, едва сумев отбросить кирпичи. Лежал, переводя загнанное дыхание, глядя в темнеющее небо и понимал, что встать уже не может, при всем желании — сил не было. Едва смог собрать руки-ноги, свернуться в клубок. Тёма никогда не думал, что заплачет, слезы остались где-то там, в детстве, вместе с расквашенными коленками и детскими обидками, но сейчас не мог удержаться, рыдал, зажимая себе рот руками, от бессилия и отчаяния. Даже если он здесь сейчас подохнет — всем плевать. Никто даже не заметит. Вот оно — его живое. Настигло. Беспомощность, одиночество и равнодушие окружающих.

К нему подошли, все, молча. Стояли, окружив и смотрели, как Тёма корчится, лежа у их ног. Тема прятал лицо в ладонях, было нестерпимо стыдно и жутко больно. Вспомнилось почему то Сегино “плюнуть и растереть.”

Кто-то тронул его за плечо и Тёма дернулся, как от удара. Над ухом раздалось спокойное и насмешливое:  
— Вставайте, Артем. Достаточно. Ваше испытание закончилось. Вы можете вернуться к нам.

Пальцы тренера больно впились в плечо, заставляя подняться. Тёма поспешно вытер глаза, как будто никто не видел его слабости, встал, пытаясь улыбнуться, но улыбка наверняка вышла кривой. Смотреть парням в глаза он почему-то не мог. Алексей Денисович дождался, когда Тёма будет устойчиво держаться на ногах и отошел. 

К Тёме вдруг шагнул Бард и коротко врезал кулаком в скулу, хорошо так вьебал, ничего не скажешь. Тема тряхнул головой: вот теперь в ушах точно звенело. Бард шагнул назад, потирая костяшки. Санек заржал. Сега смотрел на Тёму внимательно, словно готовый поддержать, если тот решит вдруг свалиться. Васька возмущенно глянул на Барда, будто вынырнув на мгновение из своей равнодушной раковины. И Ники тоже на Тёму смотрел — только встретившись с его серьезным взглядом Тёма ощутил, как его отпускает. Кажется, он даже всхлипнул от избытка чувств. И тут поймал взгляд Рипа. Просто натолкнулся на него, как на бетонную стену, и шарахнулся в сторону, сам не понимая, что делает. Рип улыбался. И Тёму от этой улыбки продрал мороз по коже. 

***  
Озвучить врачу те воспоминания, самые больные, было не так страшно, как готовиться к разговору с Ники. Тёма внезапно понял, что тянуть до бесконечности невозможно — сил тупо не хватит. Вот как тогда, с теми ебаными кирпичами. Пусть даже Ники развернется и уйдет — будет больно, но ничуть не хуже, чем ждать этого разговора и всё время его трусливо откладывать.

Только разговор пошел не так, как Тёма думал. Он, закурив сигарету, неловко начал:  
— Никит, я ж так прощения не попросил. — ладони взмокли и сердце билось где-то в горле. — Ты прости меня. Мне очень жаль. Он мне снится.

Ники глубоко затянулся, пальцы у него дрожали, смотрел на него, не отрываясь, потом улыбнулся вдруг краешком губ, будто решился на что-то, сказал тихо:  
— Это я тебе спасибо сказать должен, Артем. Ты меня спас тогда. Если бы я… Если бы мне пришлось… Я бы с этим потом жить не смог. Я бы прямо там с ума сошел. Так что спасибо…. Тем. 

— Как ты справляешься? — Тема отбросил успевшую дотлеть почти до фильтра сигарету и тут же прикурил новую. — Как ты со всем этим справляешься, Ники?

“И меня... еще тащишь… “ — последние слова он не произнес, только подумал, но Ники понял.

— С трудом, если честно. Можно сказать, назло. 

Кому назло, Тема тоже понял сразу. Кивнул. Ники продолжал, глядя себе под ноги.  
— Матери спасибо. Я, как домой приехал … пару суток не спал, голос тренера постоянно слышал. Жить по расписанию лагеря пытался. Не понимал, что кроет, пиздец. Бухать по-черному начал. Мама к врачу и потащила…. 

Ники криво улыбнулся. Добавил с непривычной для него жёсткостью:  
— Мы выберемся. И ты. И я. Вместе. Мы должны. 

За это “вместе” Тема был Ники бесконечно благодарен. Даже глаза защипало. Наверное от дыма.

— А девушка твоя как? Поддерживает? Ты же, для нее... — Тёма просто не мог не спросить. Хотя лезть в жизнь Ники, до сей поры от него спрятанную, наверное, не стоило.

— Мы расстались. — Ники носком кроссовка чертил на мокром асфальте замысловатые линии. — Я решил, что не стоит портить жизнь хорошему человеку, она достойна лучшего.

Тема очень хотел сказать, что Ники лучше всех. Хотел обнять, утешить. Но, конечно, ничего этого не сделал, не осмелился. Просто закурил еще одну сигарету. 

***

В тот день в лагере суетился, орал и смеялся только Санька. Только ему еще было весело и только он решался потешаться и подкалывать остальных, не обращая внимание на их мрачное настроение. Хотя от Сеги всё же старался держаться подальше, да и от Васи тоже. Те могли не просто нахуй послать но и по роже вслед прописать. Санька как-то успел поверить в свою безнаказанность. Ему сходило с рук и долбоебство, и лень, и хирожопость, за счет которой он вечно старался выехать на других. А Тёме интересно было, когда и какая карма его настигнет. Такой холодный, чуть отстраненный, можно сказать, энтомологический интерес вдруг проснулся — где его живое? Ведь даже у такого как Санек оно было, наверняка. Тёме казалось, что он иногда видит взгляды Рипа и Алексея Денисовича, останавливающиеся на Сане, пристальные, задумчивые. Впрочем, особо следить было некогда. Темп лагерной жизни никак этому не способствовал: на раздумья просто не оставалось ни времени, ни сил. Последние силы уходили на то, чтобы просто передвигать ноги. Недоедание, усталость и постоянный эмоциональный перегруз практически убивали. Тёма уже не был уверен что из этих жалких остатков может родиться какой-то там новый человек. Внутренние сады, кажется, были уже выкорчеваны до бесплодной пустыни. 

Внутренние часы тоже были разбиты в хлам. Тёма пытался иногда вспомнить, сколько же они дней тут провели и сколько осталось, считал чуть ли не на пальцах, постоянно сбиваясь, и не мог понять. Будто время тут совсем остановилось. Да он утро от вечера теперь отличал только по тому, что утро начиналось с перетаскивания кирпичей, а по вечерам были сессии холотропа. Перед глазами вечно стояла какая то серая пелена, а в ушах звенело. 

Иногда им всем разрешали сходить на озеро искупаться. Чистоту как-то нужно было соблюдать. И сегодня был как раз такой день. Шли к озеру. Если бы впереди их маленького отряда не шел Бард, дороги бы никто из них не нашел. Тёма, нахмурившись, вдруг осознал, что и за водой их уже какое-то время сопровождает Бард. Будто все они напрочь лишились способности ориентироваться во времени и пространстве. Только вот как давно?...

Ледяная вода немного взбодрила. Тема специально залез туда, где со дна озерца били ключи, и почти не было тины и кувшинок. Остальные отфыркивались у другого берега, где вода была гораздо теплее, и только Саня сидел на берегу, отказываясь залезать в воду. 

Тема погрузился в ледяной саван с головой, чуть ли не лег на дно. Подумал, что он почти как желтая субмарина, фыркнул, едва не нахлебался воды и всплыл, отплевываясь. На берегу что-то происходило. Санек стоял по пояс в воде, в комбезе, спиной к нему, и что-то истерично орал. Тёма первый раз видел, чтобы тот вообще зашел в воду.

На берегу стояли полностью одетый Бард, и голый Сега. По его угрюмому лицу Тема понял как-то сразу, что терпение у Сеги наконец иссякло и Саньку пиздец. Судя по всему, он не давал Сане выйти на берег. На мелководье сидели Васян и Ники и внимательно смотрели на Санька. Васян криво ухмылялся. 

Тёма наконец понял, о чем орет Саня. Пиявки. Ну, да. В принципе, Тёма как раз из-за них и предпочитал купаться в ледяной воде. Эти тварюшки такую температуру не любили и тусовались, в основном, у другого берега. По крайней мере, Тёма еще ни разу, за все купания на себе их не находил. А остальные иногда снимали по нескольку штук. Ржали, размазывали кровь по телам, ждали, когда перестанет течь и подсохнет, чтобы смыть и одеться. Когда времени ждать не было, шли так. 

Санька в пруд не залезал никогда, максимум ноги мочил и комбез стирал. Но сейчас стоял голый по пояс в воде и вопил на весь лес матом. Судя по тому, что с волос капало, он успел уже окунуться с головой. Толкнули, что ли? Тема присмотрелся к Сеге, заметил и его сжатые кулаки и прищуренные глаза. 

— Пиявки — признак чистоты водоема, так что заканчивай истерить. Раз тут есть пиявки, значит, можно купаться. Мне велели вернуть вас в лагерь чистыми. Поэтому — мойся давай, от тебя воняет уже. Назовешь меня “шестеркой” еще раз — въебу. 

Санек предпринял очередную отчаянную попытку выбраться на берег. Это в принципе нелегко было сделать, — берега у озерца были глинистыми, обрывистыми, — а когда тебе мешают, так и вообще невозможно. А Саньку — мешали. Тот от обманчиво легкого тычка в плечо снова отлетел в воду, затравленно оглянулся на противоположный берег. Выбраться там было еще сложнее но возможно, если бы у берега не торчали Ники с Васькой. А по их взглядам даже Тёма понял, что ловить там Саньку нечего. 

Санек повернулся к нему. До Темы можно было только доплыть, в этой части озера было довольно глубоко. И Санька не решался. Тёма вообще не знал, умел ли тот плавать — тот торчал посреди озерца, губы у него дрожали, глаза превратились в блюдца, его уже заметно потряхивало. Он снова выбрал короткий путь и ломанулся навстречу Сеге и Барду. И снова отлетел в воду. Васян рассмеялся, зло, коротко и как-то ликующе. Заразительно. Тема понял вдруг, что тоже скалится, как и Васян, как и Сега, как и Ники, что внутри закипает недоброе веселье. Санька успел достать всех, и сейчас, наконец, ему можно было показать насколько он их достал. Санька ломанулся в сторону, надеясь проскочить мимо Васьки и Ники. Ему не дали. Парни действовали слаженно и почти синхронно, Тёма даже восхитился. Упирающегося Санька снова оттолкнули на середину озерца, ставшего после их возни похожим больше на грязную лужу. Тема начал замерзать и поплыл ближе, туда где вода была теплее, но при этом, стараясь закрыть Саньке пути отхода. Они не собирались выпускать его из воды. Все они. Тёма чувствовал азарт, от которого буквально кипела кровь, наверное, именно так ощущали себя охотники, загоняющие дичь и видящие, что та бежит прямиком в приготовленную ловушку.

— А-а-а-а! — Санька, как-то неловко замерший до этого с выпученными глазами и открытым ртом, тоненько заорал. — Они!.. Они! Заползут в меня! Сожрут!

Кажется, у него ехала крыша. Уж пиявки то точно никуда не могли заползти и никого не могли сожрать. И от того переполоха, что они здесь устроили, наверняка заныкались в траву.

— Да-да. Заползут! Вот прямо сейчас и заползают, в уретральный канал! — Ники захохотал. 

— И в анальный. — Васька ему вторил. 

Они ржали как два обкуренных дебила, словивших приход. 

Сега улыбался, почти скалился, тяжело дышал, и следил за Саней почти не мигая. Тема поежился, то ли от холода, то ли от этого взгдяда хищника, почуявшего кровь. На себе он такой ощутить точно бы не хотел.

Бард же стоял на берегу чуть в отдалении, будто он был не с ними, но с такой довольной рожей, словно ему сделали неожиданный подарок. Смотрел, как они вчетвером приближаются к Сане, с разных сторон, сужая круг. А они кружили вокруг истерящего Санька, будто акулы. Тема поймал Санькин затравленный дикий взгляд, и его накрыло сладковатым дурманом чужого животного ужаса. 

Кажется, они потом столпились вокруг него, толкали друг к другу, смеялись. Тёма плохо это помнил. Самым ясным воспоминанием было волшебное ощущение бурлящего веселья, которое он, да и все они там уже успели забыть. Они смеялись и веселились впервые за хуй знает сколько времени. И они могли развлекаться так час, два, три, если бы их не растолкал Бард, и не выволок Саню на берег. 

Они переводили дыхание, посмеивались еще, взбудораженные, и смотрели, как Саня бьется на берегу, стащив комбез и пытаясь оторвать от ног и тела несуществующих пиявок. По крайней мере, Тёма ни одной на нём не видел, только Саню это не останавливало. До спины он никак не мог дотянуться, поэтому принялся кататься по земле, вопя и завывая.

Всё еще улыбающийся Сега вдруг нагнулся. Поймал Саньку за плечи, потянул на себя, заставляя подняться и сесть, надавил слегка на плечи. Тот таращился на Сегу во все глаза, открыв рот.  
— Сиди тихо. Я посмотрю на спине. Если есть, уберу. Успокойся.

Санька вдруг всхлипнул. Обмяк. Доверчиво повернулся к Сеге спиной. Его трясло. К Саньке подошел Васян. Принялся осторожно отцеплять впившуюся тому под колено пиявку, жирную и лоснящуюся от высосанной крови. Тёму передернуло. 

Ники тоже подошел, внимательно осматривал Санька, потом деловито сказал:  
— Руки подними. Надо везде проверить.

Тёма подошел ближе, ткнул Ники в бок:  
— У тебя вон тоже, подарочек от природы, матери нашей.

— Ну так сними. — Ники попытался извернуться и заглянуть себе под руку. — Я же не достану.

— Главное, чтоб в рот не залезли! — Васян хлопнул Саню по плечу. — Во рту нету же? 

Санек позеленел, но замотал головой. 

— А в жопе? — с суровым лицом спросил Сега.

Санька хотел было что-то сказать, опровергнуть, возмутиться даже, может, и вдруг засмеялся. Ржал, всхлипывал и размазывал по лицу грязь. И они все смеялись, покатывались почти. Тёма потом уже, в больнице понял, что Сане было тогда совсем невесело, у него была истерика, а они этого так и не поняли. 

***

В больнице Тёма вообще многое понял. И о себе, и о жизни. Времени-то у него теперь было навалом, даже с лихвой. Не то, что там, в лагере, где, казалось, вздохнуть нельзя было без внимательного взгляда Алексея Денисовича, Рипа этого или Барда. Они там постоянно были чем то заняты, какими-то практиками, техниками, упражнениями, ни минуты не оставаясь без тренерского присмотра. 

Тёма по просьбе врача сидел, вспоминал упражнения, которые они делали. Некоторые легко приходили на ум, на некоторых запинался, понимая с ужасом, что в этом месте у него… Не провал в памяти, но что-то похожее. Помнил, например, что Рип велел каждому по очереди ложиться на землю, а остальные наваливались сверху, и нужно было под этим весом пытаться расслабиться. Помнил, как после каждой сессии холотропа они сидели кругом и изливали душу — а вот что именно он, Тёма, во время этих сессий говорил, у него начисто стерлось из памяти. Наверняка, невесело думал Тёма, рассказывал вообще всё. Помнил, как тот же Рип выдал каждому по кирпичу и велел кричать на него до тех пор, пока тот не встанет. И что поначалу смешно было орать на кирпич “Встать! Встать!!!”, а потом… опять пелена. И такого было много, слишком много.

Тёма потянулся за чашкой чая. Пальцы дрожали.  
— Не волнуйтесь, Артем. Так бывает. Память восстановится. 

Тёма кивнул, хотя не был уверен, что хочет вспоминать всё. Даже наоборот. Некоторые вещи он не отказался бы напрочь стереть из памяти. Но “выпускной” он помнил...

***  
Самое яркое, что врезалось в память, это запах жарящегося мяса, дразнящий ноздри и вызывающий такое слюноотделение, что они все там просто захлебывались слюнями. Запах мяса и запах возбужденных тел, запах еды и секса — это то, что Тема и сейчас вспоминал, стоило закрыть глаза. Шашлык, кстати, они так и не попробовали…

Он плохо помнил, с чего всё началось. Они сидели под дубом, на привычном месте, хлебали пиво из бочонка, который принес Бард, ждали и облизывались. Рип к костру никого не подпускал, колдовал над мясом сам. 

Все были взбудоражены — никому не верилось, что всё, последний день, завтра с утра — домой. Они прошли этот ебучий тренинг. Смогли! Стали новыми людьми, готовыми к подвигам и свершениям. Они тогда верили, что горы могут свернуть. Верили, потому что чувствовали это — силу, эмоциональный подъем, восторг и желание. Всё это было таким объемным, что, казалось, можно потрогать руками. Желание было преобладающим, захватывало, путая мысли, подступало, медленно сначала, кралось к ним на мягких кошачьих лапах, чтобы свалить потом одним ударом. 

Васька вдруг как-то плавно и очень аккуратно перетек ближе к Сеге. Тема со своего места хорошо видел выражение лица, с которым тот на него смотрел: снизу вверх, будто спрашивая разрешения. Только глаза с непонятным, голодным каким-то выражением очень ярко блестели в свете костра. Сега моргнул и Васька тут же двинулся ближе, обнял осторожно и неловко. Сега, замерший на месте, не делал попыток оттолкнуть или вырваться. Остальные с интересом наблюдали. Васька осмелел. Обнял сильнее, придвинулся еще ближе и наконец поцеловал, с таким очевидным желанием, что у Темы тут же промелькнула и пропала мысль: как же давно он этого хотел. Тема почему-то был уверен, что сейчас перед его глазами Васька исполняет свою мечту. Он перевел взгляд на сидящего рядом Ники и невольно сглотнул — самому вдруг захотелось целоваться, да так, что губы заныли. Ники потянулся к нему первым.

Губы у него были сладкими и одновременно горчили от пива. Щетина почти не кололась и Тёма мимолетно этому обрадовался, подумав, что сам он не лучше, они все тут за две недели успели обрасти. 

Ники был жадным. Сжал плечи так, что дышать было трудно и кусался. Тёма зажмурился сразу же. Так было лучше. Смотреть Ники в глаза, в эти огромные черные зрачки, закрывшие почти всю радужку, он не мог. Затягивало. Беспощадно, безжалостно, как в черную дыру, без малейших шансов выбраться. У Васьки зрачки были такие же… Как блюдца, огромные и голодные.

Как они очутились на земле, Тёма не помнил. Помнил вкус Ники и его стоны. Помнил, что комбез мешал и путался, не давал трогать так, как хотелось и прижиматься к чужой горячей коже всем телом…

— Да бля! Да вы охуели!… А я?! 

Саня всё еще сидел на своем месте и переводил возмущенный взгляд со спутавшихся в клубок — не разобрать, где чьи ноги-руки — Васьки с Сегой. На них с Ники. Теме почему-то стало жутко смешно. Опять Саня лишний. 

— А ты иди к Алексею Денисовичу! 

Это сказал Сега, задыхающимся, не своим голосом. Васька говорить не мог, лип к Сеге, не в силах был оторваться, трогал его, везде, пытался стянуть лямки комбеза, или оторвать к черту. Кажется, Тёма тогда услышал смех — от костра, где был Рип. 

— Да нахуй Алексея Денисовича, — злобно прошипел Санек и внаглую ввинтился между Сегой и Васей. То, что Санек сделал это зря, сам он понял очень быстро — парни переглянулись и переключились на него, принялись раздевать в четыре руки. И если бы тот и захотел выбраться, то шансов ему не оставили. Но судя по стонам, которые очень быстро сменили возмущенные возгласы, Саня был вполне довольным, и вырываться не имел ни малейшего желания. 

Тёме было не до его проблем. Ники укусил его в плечо, больно, наказывая за то, что тот отвлекся, властно возвращая всё Темино внимание к себе. Не то, чтоб Тёма был против, он всем собой был только “за”. Он думал, что именно этого и хотел, с самого первого дня, с той самой минуты, как увидел Ники в той кафешке. 

Почему-то осознание того, что он сейчас среди мужиков и с мужиком, казалось совершенно нормальным и правильным. Так, как должно было быть. И не ему одному: чужие стоны доносились сквозь ток крови в ушах, подпитывали и так кипевший в венах огонь. Тёма, зашипев сквозь стиснутые зубы, начал торопливо стаскивать комбинезон, одежда мешала, хотелось быть как можно ближе, теснее. Они терлись друг о друга телами, стонали в голос и целовались, сталкиваясь зубами, так, что губы уже болели. 

Тёма жадно впился поцелуем в горло Ники, прикусывая и вылизывая, вслушиваясь в то, как тот задыхается под ним, царапая спину и плечи короткими ногтями. Хотелось взять, подчинить, удовлетворить пожирающее изнутри желание. 

Рядом глухо стонал Сега. Тема на него только один взгляд бросил, один кадр поймал, но огнем окатило, будто лавой: перед Сегой на коленях стоял Саня, облизывал мокрые губы, а Васян пытался его оттолкнуть и взять в рот самому. Набухший Сегин член с влажно блестевшей головкой притягивал взгляд как магнит. Тёма сглотнул голодную слюну и зажмурился. Хотелось. Пиздец как хотелось.

Ники, видимо, тоже посмотрел на парней, потому что поймал Тёму за шею и настойчиво потянул его голову к своему паху, простонал что-то сквозь зубы, неразборчивое, но требовательное. Тёма понял только свое имя. Дважды его приглашать не пришлось, Тёме только и нужно было это негласное разрешение, чтобы окончательно дать себе волю. Содрав с Ники комбез, Тёма вобрал губами его член, не сдержав стона, насадился до горла. У него сто лет не было с парнями, но опыта не растерял, судя по тому как Ники выгнулся и вцепился в плечи до синяков. Тёме очень хотелось, чтобы у Ники вообще все мысли из головы вымело, чтобы он был сосредоточен только на нем, но Ники, похоже имел свое мнение. Извернулся, цапнул Тему за задницу, притягивая ближе. Ники тоже хотел сладкого. Тема подумал, а был ли у Ники подобный опыт и, кажется, это была его последняя связная мысль в тот вечер. После того, как на его члене сомкнулись губы Ники, не очень умело, но с таким энтузиазмом, что крышу срывало, он уже не думал почти, только чувствовал. 

Удовольствие огнем разливалось по венам, губы болели, в ушах звенело от глухих стонов. Тема впал в какой то тягучий ритм, завяз в нем, но его вдруг развернули и он ткнулся носом в живот Ваське. И он совсем не был против, так тоже было хорошо. Тем более, что Ники стонал где-то совсем рядом. Плечи гладили горячие ладони, настойчиво, ласково, раздражая оставленные Ники царапины, рассыпая разносящиеся иголочками боли искры возбуждения. Хотелось большего, да так, что Тёма забитым ртом застонал от злости. Затылок тут же сжала жесткая ладонь и пришлось глотать. Тёма возмущенно поднял глаза, он не ожидал такой подставы от Васьки, но тот его возмущения не видел. Васяна тоже унесло — Тёма видел только острый кадык на запрокинутой шее. Если бы Ваську со спины не держал Сега, прижимая к себе обхватив руками под грудь каким-то очень хозяйским жестом, тот бы, наверное, упал. Встретившись с Сегой взглядом, Тема отстранился, оставив вылизывать Васькин член и живот тяжело дышащего Санька, столько в этом взгляде было животного желания и собственничества. Сега буквально упивался Васькиным удовольствием, смотрел жадно, черными безумными глазами. 

Тема оглянулся в поисках Ники и замер, не веря себе. Ники был с Рипом. Вернее, Рип был с Ники. В Ники. И это было очень красиво, так, что Тёма не мог ни пошевелиться, ни взгляда оторвать. Вот сейчас он понял, через себя пропустил то, что ощущал Сега, когда смотрел на теряющегося в удовольствии Васяна. 

Рип точно знал, что нужно делать. И с мужиками вообще, и с Ники в частности. Тёму вдруг укололо что-то в груди, острое и больное: Ники так жадно льнул к рукам Рипа, так доверчиво подставлялся, ластился, будто не он еще недавно даже смотреть на Рипа не мог, шарахался от его малейшего движения. 

Рип брал Ники размеренно, наслаждаясь процессом и никуда не спеша, будто его не крыло бешенное возбуждение, охватившее этим вечером их всех. Смотрел в лицо, не отводя внимательного взгляда. Где-то на краю сознания Темы мелькнула мысль, что это самое возбуждение, было пиздец какое нездоровое, как и всё, кажущееся сейчас таким нормальным и естественным, но ее быстро вытеснили бурлящие эмоции. Он так и сидел, глядя на Рипа и Ники, больше всего на свете желая подойти и оттолкнуть чужие, такие наглые и такие ласковые руки от того, кого уже считал своим. 

— Артём, — недалеко раздался чей то голос, позвал несколько раз прежде чем Тема смог повернуться, оторвать взгляд от щиколотки Ники на плече у Рипа. У Ники были очень красивые щиколотки.

Алексей Денисович стоял неподалеку, рассматривал Тему с усмешкой, чуть прищурившись, а потом еще раз позвал, без капли сомнения в том, что он послушается:  
— Иди сюда. 

Тёма сделал первый шаг, еще не отдавая себе в том отчета, так и пополз поначалу, на коленях. Тело двигалось само. Мысли метались в черепной коробке, вспугнутыми птицами, пока не осталась только одна: хочется! Хотелось уже не поцелуев, не тяжести члена на языке — хотелось трахаться, до стертых коленей и сорванного горла, совсем по животному. Хотелось ебли. Тема тряхнул головой, прогоняя остатки страха и сомнений, поднялся на ноги и пошел. В конце концов, он сразу знал, что этим кончится. Наверное, задницей чувствовал, еще тогда, в огромном зале торгового центра, на первом тренинге. Алексей Денисович был из той породы людей, которых он с первой минуты ненавидел, потому что к таким его тянуло со страшной силой, непреодолимо влекло. И Тему он тоже еще тогда оценил. Тема помнил тот его взгляд, задумчивый и почти мечтательный. 

В спину впивались сухие веточки и прошлогодние желуди, но Тёме было плевать — легкая боль только подстёгивала, усиливала возбуждение, заставляя чувствовать себя живым. Как и Рип, Алексей Денисович предпочитал ебать своих любовников лицом к лицу. Видно, любил, сука, смотреть в глаза, ловить вспышки удовольствия на дне зрачков, чтобы точно знать, что делать и от этого взгляда некуда было спрятаться. Тема взвыл от очередного уверенного толчка, прошившего тело наслаждением, на шею тут же легла жесткая ладонь, но вместо того, чтобы грубо сжать — погладила. Тема зажмурился. Он не мог больше смотреть в это лицо. В эти глаза. У Алексея Денисовича были и презервативы, и смазка. Тема искусал все губы, пока тот готовил его под себя, растягивал. Тема покорился сразу и полностью, едва разобрав это “иди сюда”, отдался в руки тренера. И эти руки творили чудеса: гладили и сжимали именно там где нужно и так как нужно: ласково и безжалостно. У Тёмы еще не было такого чуткого властного любовника: хотелось орать и выть, но он лишь глухо скулил, боясь дать себе волю. Ему казалось, что стоит только показать свою слабость, открыться полностью, как его сожрут, выпьют досуха. Тёма не хотел себя терять. Но прятаться ему не позволили. 

— Посмотри на меня. Посмотри! Тёма. — “Тёма”, произнесенное этим голосом, тихим и твердым, ударило по нервам зарядом тока. Тёма застонал, не сумев сдержаться, распахнул глаза. Алексей Денисович улыбался. Смотрел на него, не отрываясь, изучая и впитывая, и снова начал двигаться. 

Тёму буквально скручивало от острого удовольствия, он давно был на грани, сразу, еще тогда, когда пальцы заменил горячий член, не хватало самой малости. Все уже давно бы закончилось, если бы он мог себя коснуться, если бы ему позволили подрочить, но Алексей Денисович крепко прижимал к земле его запястья, придавливая всем весом. Тема почти плакал. Или не почти. 

Алексей Денисович вдруг нагнулся к его лицу, невесомо коснулся губами скулы, виска, потому что Тёма тут же отвернулся. Широко лизнул.  
— Солёные. 

А потом его подбородок обхватили сильные пальцы, заставляя повернуть голову обратно и рот накрыли сухие тонкие губы Алексея Денисовича. Целоваться тот тоже умел...

— Сладкий.

Это до сознания Темы дошло чуть позже, пробилось сквозь вату послеоргазменной неги, вызвав дрожь во всем теле. Никогда не думал, что для того, чтобы кончить, ему хватит обычного поцелуя. 

Алексей Денисович размазывал ему по животу их перемешанную сперму, и когда только успел стянуть презерватив, и выглядел отвратительно довольным. Тёме захотелось его ударить. Или поцеловать. Чтобы снова почувствовать его язык на своих деснах и распробовать на вкус. Тема смотрел Алексею Денисовичу в глаза и понимал, что тот видит его насквозь, считывает его вожделение. Может быть, чужие эмоции и желания доставляли ему куда больше удовольствия чем прикосновения и секс. У Темы мелькнула совершенно безумная мысль, что он попал в какой-то повернутый мир к существам, которые питаются чужими страстями, и что только получив с них сполна, выпив до донышка, их отпустят. И это было заразно, опутывало своими сетями всех. Тема тоже чувствовал эту жажду. Ему все еще было мало. 

Он застонал в голос, протяжно и разочарованно, — возбуждение снова пронизывало тело, скручивалось спиралью в животе, требовало выхода. И тут же расслабился, ощутив руки Ники на своих плечах. Эти ладони Тёма не перепутал бы ни с чьими другими, пусть вокруг были и другие голые тела. И эти губы тоже бы ни с чьими не спутал. Тёма жадно отвечал на поцелуи, а потом, улучив момент, перевернулся, подминая Ники под себя. Алексея Денисовича рядом уже не было, да и Тёме было не до него. Все мысли занимал Ники, его горячее тело и зовущий взгляд — больше ничего вокруг не оставалось. Ники был растянут, словно специально под него. Тёма скрипнул зубами, мысль о том, что Ники обладал кто-то другой, взбесила на мгновение, до белых глаз. Он вошел в Ники слишком грубо и резко, так, что тот всхлипнул и дернулся, и от этого Тёма немного пришел в себя. Безмолвно вымаливал прощение, долго целуя и прикусывая губы, вылизывая горло и грудь. Тёма совсем потерялся в своих ощущениях. То, чего он так боялся с Алексеем Денисовичем, открыться, утратить контроль, с Ники было самой естественной на свете вещью. Самой необходимой. Любить Ники, вырывать у него стоны наслаждения и пить их из его губ. Теряться в них. В нем. Тема в те мгновения был абсолютно и бесконечно счастлив. Вот то чувство он запомнил отчетливее всего. И, возможно, именно оно давало ему силы жить сейчас.

***  
— Знаете, ненавижу запах жареного мяса. И пиво больше не пью. Тошнит. — Тема отхлебнул чая и поставил чашку на стол, едва не пролив — руки дрожали.

Элеонора Павловна развернула очередную конфетку, отправила в рот. Она не торопила Тему и даже не смотрела на него. Но внимательно слушала. 

Утром… Говорить о том утре не хотелось, но Тема знал, что должен рассказать, вытравить из себя всю отраву до конца, раз уж он начал. Он никогда не был верующим, но сейчас начал понимать, для чего вообще была придумана исповедь. Элеонора Павловна на роль беспристрастного слушателя вполне подходила. Не осудит и сопли вытрет. Ну и пинка даст в правильном направлении. Тема шмыгнул носом. Выплакаться в жилетку ему сейчас было просто необходимо, и совсем не в фигуральном смысле. Слёзы опять подступали к глазам, сжимали горло. Тема с грустью подумал, что таблетки, которыми его кормили в больнице, наверное не сильно отличались от того, чем их пичкали в лагере: эмоциональный раздрай пока никуда не делся. А может, просто прошло слишком мало времени...

Три месяца. С того дня как их увезли из лагеря прошло, ровно три месяца. У Тёмы до сих пор на столе дома валялся скомканный билет на поезд от Самары до Москвы. Только поэтому Тема помнил. И поэтому не убирал замызганную бумажку.

Утром… Да какое утро, они проснулись, когда уже за полдень перевалило. Проснулись в палатке, в одной большой куче, так переплетясь руками и ногами, что не сразу было понятно, где кто и где твое собственное тело. Тема понял, что начинает неудержимо краснеть, когда вспомнил, что проснувшись, держал в руке член Ники, вновь слегка возбужденный. У Темы тоже была эрекция. Возбуждение отзывалось во всем теле глухой ноющей болью. Тема попытался привстать и застонал. Болело всё, кажется, до каждой клетки в теле. Голова гудела, рот пересох, а желудок голодно урчал. Вчера он так и не поел.

Рядом также глухо застонал проснувшийся от его возни Санька, невнятно выругался. Потом вдруг замолчал. Вскочил и прихрамывая вылетел из палатки, затравленно оглянувшись на выходе. Тёма успел заметить, какие у него были огромные и ошарашенные глаза. Ну да, вчера у Санька был вечер откровений, познал свою природу, и его познали, все дела. Такой удар после его воплей по поводу “пидорасов”. Тема бы посмеялся, если бы мог.

Васька так и не отлип от Сеги, дрых, почти распластавшись на нем, улыбался во сне. Тема вздрогнул, почувствовав взгляд. Снизу вверх на него спокойно и внимательно смотрел Ники. Без злобы или ужаса, отчего Тёме стало как-то легче дышать. 

— Ты как? — Тёма еле разлепил губы, скорее прокаркал, чем сказал.

— Хуй отпусти. 

Тема с трудом разжал ладонь. Ники сел. Попробовал потянуться и тут же охнул.  
— Бля-я-я! 

Да. Тема был с ним полностью согласен. Они не стали дожидаться, когда проснутся Васька с Сегой, не стали их будить. Выбрались из палатки, чтобы размяться и привести в порядок мысли и тела. 

На костре в ведре закипала вода. Рядом стояла полная фляга. Вчера принесли побольше…

Тема поскреб живот, кожу неприятно стянула высохшая сперма, да и вообще после вчерашнего валяния на земле, он, наверное, был похож на трубочиста. Ники вот был похож. И волосы у него почти стояли дыбом. И в волосах тоже была сперма. Кажется его, или Сегина, или… Тема наткнулся на жесткий взгляд Ники и опустил глаза.

— Пошли к озеру. Нужно помыться. — Ники почти приказывал, брезгливо повел плечами. 

— Комбезы надо найти. — Тема беспомощно оглядел поляну.

Саньки нигде не было видно. У дуба, на том самом месте, где вчера, стоял Алексей Денисович, курил, смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Улыбался. 

— Хотите курить, Артем? Тренинг завершен, вчера был последний день. Сегодня вам уже все можно.

Тёма развернулся и потопал к озеру, как был, голым. Ники шел следом.

Пока они пытались отмыться, подошли Сега и Васька. Вместе, но порознь. Угрюмо, ни на кого не глядя и не здороваясь, залезли в воду. Отмывались ожесточенно. Саньки видно не было. У Васьки на плечах и шее цвели синяки и кровоподтеки — Сега себя вчера не сдерживал. И Тёма тоже потом добавил… Тёма вспомнил горячую кожу под ладонями, в ушах прозвучал гортанный Васькин стон — и с головой ушел под воду. Встречаться сейчас глазами ни с Сегой, ни с Васькой не хотелось, а вот жить пока очень.

Он считал, что сумел как-то привести мысли в порядок пока купался, ровно до той минуты, пока не вернулись в лагерь. К счастью, не пришлось одеваться в грязные комбинезоны — Алексей Денисович, снова стоящий с сигаретой, кивнул на сумку у палатки, ту самую, в которую они тогда на дороге закинули свои шмотки. Тренинг закончился — им вернули их одежду и вещи. Трусам Тёма обрадовался больше всего. Никогда не думал, что будет так скучать по этой детали гардероба. Торопливо натянул их, будто они могли послужить сейчас доспехами. Он не смотрел в сторону Алексея Денисовича, просто не мог, но ощущал на себе неторопливый изучающий взгляд, каким тот лениво рассматривал их всех, подмечая каждую деталь, будто стараясь запомнить.

— Хули ты пялишься?! — Тема огрызнулся, затягивая ремень. Джинсы спадали. Он впервые обратился к тренеру на “ты”. Тот только усмехнулся, тщательно затоптав окурок.

— Подойдите к месту сбора, пожалуйста. Перед обратной дорогой можно перекусить, шашлык остался. И у нас для вас есть кое-что. На память. 

Тёма нащупал в джинсах сигареты и зажигалку, и едва не застонал от предвкушения, что может закурить прямо сейчас. Так, с сигаретой в зубах, подошел к месту сбора. Там уже собрались все, даже Саня, который стоял с диким взглядом, стараясь держаться от всех в отдалении. Видок у него был такой, что Тёме стало его жалко. Кажется, Саню держал под руку Бард, чтобы тот не сбежал.

Рип вышел из палатки с ноутбуком. Пока он запускал ноут, Алексей Денисович сказал:  
— Напутственную речь я толкать не буду. Вчера всё, что нужно сказал и поздравил. Вы теперь новые люди, и ваша жизнь и будущее в ваших руках. А у нас для вас есть небольшие подарки. 

Алексей Денисович забрал у Рипа стопку дисков, самых обычных, в прозрачных пластиковых боксах. Вручил каждому в руки. Тема очень старался чтобы не коснуться пальцами пальцев, которые вчера были в нем. 

— Если, вдруг, решите избавиться, ваше право. Но мы покажем кусочек… Хороший фильм получился, да, Сереж?

Рип запустил файл. Он улыбался. Тема впервые видел как этот человек улыбается, не думал что тот умеет так: широко и открыто. Сыто и довольно.

— Хороший. Я музыку потом еще наложу. Правильную.

Раздались томные вздохи. В одной из фигур на экране Тема узнал себя. Хотел зажмуриться, но неотрывно смотрел. Как и остальные. Не было сил отвести взгляда от картинки.

Поляну снимали сверху. Наверное, с того самого дуба, под которой всё и происходило. Голые сплетенные тела. Стоны страсти. Шлепки кожи о кожу.  
Потом фокус сместился, снимали уже с близкого расстояния. Ваську и Сегу. Его и Алексея Денисовича. Ники и Рипа. Лиц тренеров не было видно. 

— Бард отлично снимает и еще лучше монтирует. Правда, сейчас это на скорую руку… 

— Зато не ебусь. — Бард был, как обычно, хмур. Тёма вообще думал, что у капитана есть только одно выражение лица и оно никогда не меняется. Наверное и дрочит он с таким же. Если вообще дрочит… В голову лезла всякая хуйня. 

Что-то упало и треснуло. Он, вздрогнув, обернулся на звук. Санек топтал диск, пытаясь разломать его в мелкую пыль. 

— Я вас засужу, суки! — он даже говорить толком не мог, сипел. — На нары пойдете! Все! Все пойдете!

Рип поднял брови. Перемотав ближе к началу, остановил видео на моменте, где было отлично видно Саню, сразу с двумя членами во рту. Проговорил задумчиво:  
— У вас фиксация прямо на тюремной тематике... За что пойдем? Что вы нам инкриминируете? 

Саня молчал, тяжело дышал. 

— Я вам напоминаю. Вы все сюда пришли сами, по доброй воле, мы никаких законов не нарушали. А если вам так хочется устроить нам проблемы, что ж, вперед, Александр. Не забудьте потом на эпизоды из этого фильма с вашим участием полюбоваться в сети, вместе со всеми родственниками. Не думаю, что ваши друзья это одобрят. 

— Тренинг закончен, а круговая порука все еще действует? — Ники подал голос. Тихий и хриплый. Губы у него были искусанными, красными, на нижней осталась трещинка и сейчас она кровила. Тема залип на яркой капельке, на том как Ники ее слизнул. 

— Именно. До самой вашей смерти теперь. — У Алексея Денисовича было чудесное настроение. — Можете считать что вы вчера все… породнились. Ближе у вас никого, поверьте, уже не будет. Идите ешьте. Через час придет машина.

Этот час они провели в абсолютной тишине. К еде никто не притронулся. Тема курил без остановки, до тошноты. Хорошо, осталась почти полная пачка. Санька сидел на бревне в стороне от всех, обхватив голову руками, покачивался из стороны в сторону и беспрестанно бубнил что-то себе под нос. Его никто не трогал. Сега прислонился спиной к дубу и закрыл глаза. Васька сидел рядом. Тёма ловил его тоскливые взгляды, которые тот украдкой кидал на Сегу. На Ники Тёма не смотрел. Боялся.

— Машина. Пора.— Бард убрал в карман телефон, выжидающе смотрел на них.

На дороге, у той же буханки, что их сюда привезла, они оказались уже через десять минут. Бард вывел их каким то другим, гораздо более коротким путем.

Расселись по лавкам как можно дальше друг от друга. Молчали. Тёме мучительно хотелось выпить. Хотя бы коньяка, как тогда, в начале, чтобы задавить наплывающую апатию и дикую усталость. Единственное, что его волновало и пугало до дрожи в тот момент, это то, что уже через несколько часов он расстанется с Ники и никогда больше его не увидит. А с остальным… Хуйня, переживет. Подумаешь, стал порнозвездой. Мало ли ерунды случалось в жизни по пьяни, и вчерашний вечер Тёма будет считать таким же, и постарается забыть. Даже Ники. Тем более Ники.

***  
Нельзя было сказать, что он не старался. Старался: забыть, жить по-новому, или хотя бы как раньше. Не получалось. Внутренние сады не цвели, на их месте была пустыня. Выжженная, без малейшего проблеска хоть какой-то жизни. Ничего не хотелось, ни на что не было сил — все ушло как вода в песок. Осталось на той поляне в лесу под Самарой, похороненное под грудой кирпичей.

Тема вставал по будильнику, ехал на работу. Пытался там работать, хотя чем дальше, тем больше сил хватало только на то, чтобы включить комп, загрузить рабочую прогу и сидеть бездумно таращиться в монитор. В обед никуда не ходил. Друзья отстранялись. Новый проект ему не дали. На повышение ушел другой менеджер. Начальник намекал на то, что если Тёма не возьмет себя в руки, то его уволят. Долги росли. А Тема пропадал. Когда, наверное из-за бессонницы, начались галлюцинации, он даже не испугался. На страх сил тоже не осталось. Сил не было даже на то, чтобы с этим всем покончить. Покончили за него, когда Тёма перестал ходить на работу. Просто не мог больше заставить себя подняться с кровати и выйти из дома. Лежал без сна, потерявшись во времени, иногда впадая в душное забытье. Постоянно кружилась голова. Думать было больно и Тема почти перестал это делать. 

Когда по телефону сообщили, что он уволен за прогул, он только равнодушно пожал плечами и сбросил звонок. Уволили — и хорошо. Потом телефон больше не звонил, просто потому что на счету закончились деньги, и Тему никто не беспокоил. Кроме кошмаров. Они приходили к нему, не спрашивая разрешения, даже не дожидаясь забытья. Тёму просто накрывало волной паники и он находил себя на полу кухни или туалета, мокрым от пота и слез. Кажется, именно таким его однажды и обнаружил Ники, Тёма это плохо помнил. 

Помнил лишь, что звонили в дверь, упорно, долго. Звонок, буквально сверлящий мозг, заставил его подняться и, доковыляв до двери, распахнуть ее. Просто чтобы этот трезвон прекратился. За дверью стоял очень злой и обеспокоенный Ники. Тема уставился в его синие глаза и не мог поверить тому, что видел. Боялся, что видение, как он уже успел привыкнуть, перетечет в кошмар, и Ники превратится во что-то ужасное. Но Ники никуда не исчезал и ни во что не превращался. Уговорами и силой заставил его одеться, найти документы, потом вез куда-то в такси, повторяя, что ему помогут. Что всё будет хорошо. Тема очень хотел ему верить, но и на это сил не было.

***

С Элеонорой Павловной они тепло попрощались. Тёма по привычке сказал “До свидания”, но врач его с улыбкой поправила:  
— Не “До свидания”, а “Прощайте”. Чтобы я вас здесь больше не видела, Артем! По крайней мере, я очень надеюсь, что в дальнейшем таких острых состояний у вас не будет. Звоните, если что, мой номер у вас есть. Таблетки пейте по графику.

У выхода ждал Ники. Он почему-то отказался заходить в больницу. А Тёма боялся выходить. Полтора месяца здесь начисто выбили его из социума. Ему не хотелось назад, в темную запыленную квартиру, к нерешенным проблемам и долгам. 

— Я, наверное, домой поеду, — Тёма едва сумел разлепить губы, чтобы это выговорить. — Спасибо, Никит. За все.

— Не поедешь. Тебя выперли из квартиры, еще тогда. Сразу почти. Ты и так за хату два месяца не платил…

Тёма растерянно огляделся, пытаясь сообразить, куда ему теперь. И вещи теперь как забрать, одежду … пусть он и распродал почти всё, чтобы расплатиться с долгами.

— Я твои вещи к себе перевез. У меня пока перекантуешься.

Тема кивнул. Слов не было. Внятных мыслей тоже. Подъехало такси.

Уже в квартире Ники, на маленькой кухне, пока тот пытался сварить им кофе, Тема смог заставить себя спросить:

— Никит, а зачем? Зачем тебе всё это? Я… зачем?

Ники переставил с места на место сахарницу, банку с кофе, не глядя на Тёму. То ли и правда не хотел на него смотреть, то ли пытался собраться с мыслями. Потом повернулся и пожал плечами. Улыбнулся, почти беспомощно, но обезоруживающе, так, что у Тёмы заныло под ложечкой. 

— Честно? Не знаю. Одному страшно. 

Вместе тоже было страшно. Только страх этот они теперь делили на двоих и было, пусть и ненамного, но легче. Иногда по ночам Ники кричал. И тогда Тема вставал со своего дивана, включал свет, будил его, приносил воду. Иногда Ники делал это для него.

Они справлялись, бодрились друг перед другом. Пили свои таблетки. Следили, чтобы другой их не забывал пить. Ники до вечера не бывало дома. Тема сходил на работу лишь однажды, забрать документы. 

Уже выходя от эйчара, возле лифта, он столкнулся с начальником — теперь уже бывшим. Тем самым, кто тогда отправил его на тренинг. Тёма машинально пожал руку в ответ на приветствие, ощущая, что внутри закипает что то очень похожее на злость. 

В лифт они зашли вместе. Иван Игоревич на него не смотрел, но Тёма упорно пытался поймать его взгляд в зеркальной поверхности панелей.

— Спасибо, Иван Игоревич, — сказал он, наконец, звенящим от злости голосом. — Большое, блядь, спасибо. От души. Моя, сука, благодарность не знает границ.

Иван Игоревич наконец на него посмотрел. Ухмыльнулся. Нехорошая это была улыбка.  
— Пожалуйста. — Он прекрасно понял, о чем Тема говорил. — Я не виноват, что вы не смогли воспользоваться шансом. 

“Слабак” он не сказал. Но Тёма услышал.

— А вы, значит, смогли? Стали, значит, новым человеком?

— Смог. Стал.

Тёма перевел дыхание, сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Отчаянно хотелось ткнуть побольнее, пусть это желание отомстить за “слабака” и было совсем детским.  
— А диск с “выпускного” у вас тоже есть, а? И друзья, которые теперь больше чем семья?

В голове зазвенело. Тёма едва моргнуть успел, как Иван Игоревич рванул его за грудки, толкнул к стене, так, что Тёма едва не разбил об нее затылок, прошипел в лицо:  
— Не смей. Не лезь не в свое дело. 

Он не соврал, что стал кем-то новым, кем-то, кто готов был и вполне мог перешагнуть через все, обмануть, украсть, убить, ради своих целей. Тёма сейчас видел новую личность Ивана Игоревича, которая проглянула через облик успешного топ-менеджера, клацнув зубами у Тёминого горла, и знакомиться с нею ближе никакого желания не испытывал. Эта личность могла его сейчас прикончить, Тёма в этом уже не сомневался. Как и в том, что у Ивана Игоревича был и свой “выпускной”, и своя “семья”. 

Выходя из офисного здания, Тёма поймал себя на мысли, что ни капли зла на Евстигнеева не держит. Скорее, завидует. На сердце стало чуть легче, с плеч спала одна проблема. Осталось ещё решить вопрос с долгами. Большую часть он рассчитывал закрыть, когда продаст машину, пусть ее и было жалко почти до слез. Последний осколок от прежней безмятежной Тёминой жизни, которая ему тогда казалась скучноватой… Идиот. 

Собственные слова про “больше чем семья” назойливо крутились в голове. Тёма, задумавшись, даже порезал палец, пока кромсал хлеб к ужину. Они старались есть трижды в день, следили друг за другом, как наседки. Еда, таблетки, сон — то, что спасало. Вешки на пути из трясины, промажешь мимо любой из них — и хана.

— Никит? — Тёма наколол на вилку последний пельмень. Замялся, не зная, как сформулировать вопрос. 

Ники приподнял бровь, не переставая жевать.  
— Как думаешь? Может… Может, найти остальных? Посмотреть хотя бы, как они. Может, им тоже помощь нужна. 

— Я ищу. Тебя вот уже нашел. И кажется, нашел Саню. Как раз хотел тебе об этом сказать.

Ники убрал посуду в раковину, была Тёмина очередь ее мыть. Вытер со стола крошки и только потом признался:  
— Я боюсь к нему один ехать. Кажется, там совсем всё плохо. 

К Сане, в Подмосковье, они поехали в ближайшую субботу, у Ники как раз был выходной. И там действительно всё было плохо. Ники как-то умудрился уговорить врача разрешить навестить Саню, хотя бы посмотреть на него. Уставший врач буркнув, что может и впрямь знакомые лица помогут Кузнецову прийти в себя, вызвал медсестру. Та заставила Тёму и Ники надеть халаты и бахилы, а потом провела в большой зал, где тихие люди в одинаковых пижамах что-то мастерили, рисовали, смотрели телевизор или в угол. Саня их не узнал. Даже не посмотрел на них. Сидел, бормотал что-то себе под нос, как и тогда, в лесу, ломая пальцы. То и дело стряхивал с себя что-то невидимое и Тёма заледенел, поняв, что именно Саньку мерещится.

На улице Ники первым делом попытался закурить, но руки у него так тряслись, что Тёма прикурил сразу две сигареты — и ему, и себе.  
— Я вот в больнице всё думал, — сказал он, не глядя на Ники. — Хорошо, что от матери всё удалось скрыть. Хер знает, как она бы это вынесла… Саня, получается, тоже скрыл? 

— Меня моя к врачу и отправила… К Элеоноре Павловне…— Ники всё же взял сигарету из его рук, коснувшись ледяными пальцами пальцев. Жадно затянулся. — Приехала как-то, а я пьяный был в дрова. И таблетки россыпью на полу. За шиворот и к врачу… Теперь звоню ей по три раза в день, отчитываюсь. Пропущу хоть один звонок — принесется.

Тёма вспомнил вечерние разговоры Ники с матерью, тот всегда уходил на балкон. Курил и рассказывал, как прошел день, чем занимался. Тёма своим не звонил. Иногда скидывал в вацапе ничего не значащие сообщения, чтоб не теряли и не беспокоились...

— А у Саньки нет никого. Я выяснил. — Ники сказал это шепотом.

Тёма вспомнил, что Санька о себе рассказывал, тогда, в самом начале. Про опасных людей, про долг, и внутренне содрогнулся. Саньке не позавидуешь. Им всем, конечно, не позавидуешь, но они с Ники хотя бы в своем уме. Почти. 

— А Сега с Васькой? Про них знаешь что-то?

Ники качнул головой.

— Мы выясним. Я выясню. — У Тёмы, наконец, появилась цель, хоть какая-то. И вместе с ней пришло желание жить. Назло всем этим. Он не сломается как Санька. 

***

Тёма ворочался и не мог уснуть. Перед глазами то и дело вставал холл больницы и серые будто застиранные люди. От мыслей, что если бы не Ники, он вполне мог бы кончить также, или просто выйти в окно, становилось плохо: мутило, болели виски. Он мучился желанием встать и разбудить Ники чтобы по привычке разделить с ним и этот страх. Только Ники пришел первым, сам сделал первый шаг, совсем как тогда, в лесу, когда первым потянулся за поцелуем. Тема вспомнил это, торопливо отодвигаясь к спинке дивана, боясь коснуться залезающего к нему под одеяло Ники, как будто между ними ничего не было, как будто они не знали тела друг друга почти наизусть. 

— Тём, обними меня, пожалуйста. — Ники потянул Тёму за руку, почти заставляя придвинуться к себе ближе, сам закинул его руку себе на шею. — Мне страшно.

Тёма никогда еще не пытался поцелуями прогнать страхи. Но целовал, легко касаясь губами — губы, скулы, нос, подбородок. Ники хотелось зацеловать всего, заласкать. Чтобы перестал трястись, выгнал из головы все эти чертовы мысли и расслабился, хотя бы сейчас и здесь, рядом с ним. Не было того сумасшедшего возбуждения, что накрыло их в лагере: антидепрессанты не способствуют потенции, об этом Элеонора Павловна честно предупреждала. Не было животного желания заполучить, подчинить, овладеть. И так было лучше, правильнее. Можно было медленно тонуть в нежности, в робких прикосновениях. Просто делиться теплом, в котором сейчас так нуждались оба. 

Ники уснул, уютно уложив голову ему на плечо, а Тёма еще долго слушал в темноте его тихое дыхание. Темнота больше не пугала. 

***  
Про Сегу Тема знал только одно: что тот музыкант. В околомузыкальных пабликах он его и нашел, узнал на одной из фотографий. Правда пошариться пришлось изрядно. Зато потом все было просто: откопал Сегину закрытую страницу, написал в личку. И еще раз. И еще. Сега молчал. Тогда Тёма скинул ему фотографию, их общую с Ники, чтобы Сега не сомневался в том, кто ему пишет. Это Ники подсказал. Через неделю Сега ответил, лаконичным “приезжайте” и сбросил адрес. Тёма только присвистнул, глядя на на гугл карту. 

Сега спрятался от мира в каких-то Богом забытых ебенях под Чебоксарами. Инет там, наверное, ловился не иначе как чудом. Ехать туда Тёме, честно говоря, совсем не хотелось: у него из головы не шли воспоминания о поездке в ебеня под Самарой. Проклятый тренинг!

Тема вспомнил тогдашнего Ники, смешливого пацанчика с подводкой на глазах и глупыми детскими страхами, вспомнил наглого Саню, диковатого Сегу и безбашенного Ваську, себя, веселого и беззаботного, — всех, кто умер на том тренинге, и прижался боком ближе к заснувшему в автобусе Ники. Себя прошлых им уже не вернуть, и жалеть о случившемся не имело смысла. Нужно было спасать себя настоящих.

До деревушки, где обосновался Сега, пришлось добираться пешком. Рейсовые автобусы в эту глушь не заезжали, а попутку им поймать не удалось. Хорошо хоть снега еще не успело насыпать, так припорошило чуть, а раздолбанные колеи подхватило морозом, а то бы не дошли. Когда они через полтора часа хода увидели окраину: покосившиеся дома с просевшими крышами, огороды с высохшими бурьяном в человеческий рост высотой за местами упавшими изгородями, стало понятно, почему за всё это время мимо них не проехало ни одной машины. Тут просто давно почти никто не жил. Они прошлись по единственной улице, длинной и извилистой. Ники с интересом и грустью смотрел в выбитые слепые окна, — на некоторых домах, потемневших от времени и уходящих в землю были удивительной красоты резные наличники.

— Теперь я точно знаю что такое “унылое запустение”… — Ники кривовато улыбнулся, поежившись.

Они медленно шли по деревне, пытаясь найти “дом в конце улицы, справа”. Трубку Сега не брал, да, впрочем, тут и сеть особо не ловила. Между тем, темнело, пронизывающий ветер даже среди домов пробирал насквозь. Ники рядом заметно дрожал и кутал нос в воротник куртки. 

— Там, кажется. — Ники махнул рукой в сторону одного из домишек, окна которого были освещенными. Откуда-то вдруг вылетела всклокоченная мелкая дворняжка и принялась кружить вокруг них, истошно лая и взвизгивая. Тема подумал, что бедняга задохнется от стараний. 

На шум вышел Сега. Стоял за забором, хмуро наблюдал за их приближением, прикуривал сигарету не торопясь, только Тёме показалось что он был рад их появлению. Странно было видеть Сегу здесь, почему-то он необычайно гармонично смотрелся рядом с этим покосившимся домом. 

— Ты будто здесь родился, — Ники озвучил то, что Тема подумал.

— Нет. Прабабка тут жила. В дом пошли, холодно.

Сега аккуратно затушил окурок, у крыльца бросил в ведро. Тема топал следом, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам. В таких ебенях ему до сих пор ему бывать не доводилось, он всё-таки был городским жителем. Даже дача у родителей была в месте куда более цивилизованном. Ники дышал в затылок, торопясь попасть в тепло.

В сенях пахло пылью и мышами. Тема чуть не навернулся в потемках. К счастью, дверь в избу открылась, и он успел опереться о стену. 

— Сег, надо доски в полу менять, убьемся ведь, — Тёма сначала даже не поверил, что видит Васяна, который стоял в дверном проеме. Вот он точно был рад их видеть, улыбался, пусть эта улыбка и была бледным подобием той, которую Тёма помнил. — Привет, мужики. 

Ужинали при свечах, толстых таких, криво воткнутых в пустые стеклянные бутылки, коричневые и зеленые, заляпанные воском сверху донизу. Еще советские бутылки, кажется, такие бабушка звала “Чебурашками”. Романтика, блядь. Сега сказал, что еще в начале лета ураган свалил столбы на линии и снабжение электричеством так и не восстановили. Никому не надо…

— Сеть тут тоже не ловит почти, — Сега кивнул куда-то в сторону, — чтоб позвонить или почту проверить, на холм ходим, где повыше. 

— Давно ты… — Ники покосился на жующего соленый огурец Васяна, замялся и добавил, — вы тут обретаетесь?

На столе стояла закопченная кастрюля с вареной в мундире картошкой. Сега принес соленую капусту, огурцы, даже сала нарезал. И хлеб был явно не заводской выпечки, домашний, Тёма такой вкусноты в жизни не ел. Он чувствовал блаженное тепло, разливающееся по телу, ноги с непривычки от долгой ходьбы немного гудели. Щеки горели от тепла. Хотелось поговорить.

Сега с Васяном переглянулись. Сега кивнул и Васька, отложив ложку, рассказал.

— Сега меня в августе забрал. Адрес я ему тогда ещё дал… 

Васька почему-то покраснел, даже при неровном свете свечей было видно, как у него заалели уши. Но продолжил тихим, будто разом севшим, голосом:  
— Я, как вернулся… С родней поцапался. Нехорошо я с квартирой... Из дома уйти пришлось. Забухал наглухо почти сразу. — Помолчав, он, криво усмехнувшись, добавил. — Ебался с кем и где придется. Мне всё равно было. А с Сегой… Я его люблю. С первого взгляда втрескался. Я бы за ним куда угодно поехал, только свистнул бы. Так что, когда он за мной приехал, я даже не спросил куда и зачем. Я вообще думал, глюк, я на той вписке хуй знает сколько тусил, думал всё, допился, крыша поехала… 

Васька нервно улыбнулся, губы у него дрожали. Тёма голову готов был дать на отсечение, что под столом Сега нашел Васькину ладонь и сжал, у того лицо тут же разгладилось и взгляд посветлел. Тёма понял вдруг, что Васька сейчас ту же хуйню с собой провернул, что с ним на тренинге проделали. Сам вывернул себя наизнанку, не дожидаясь, пока это сделают другие, и ждал насмешек. Только смеяться было некому. И судить тоже. Тёма, пытаясь под столом найти ладонь Ники, столкнулся с его ладонью: тот тоже или искал поддержки, или хотел поделиться своей. Так они и сидели в полной тишине, держась за руки. Без слов. Глаза говорили больше. 

— Здесь тихо. — Сега усмехнулся. — Считай, необитаемый остров. Тут проще зализывать раны. К соседке, бабке Нарпи, знахарке местной, алкашей со всей области привозят, лечиться, ну и мы тоже лечимся. Она к нам сама и пришла, помощь предложила. Сказала, что слышала, как от кошмаров орем по ночам.

Васька хрюкнул в кружку подавившись чаем, и улыбнулся, так блеснув глазами, покосившись на Сегу, что Тёме стало неудобно. А еще, самую малость, завидно. Орали в этом доме, очевидно, не только от кошмаров.

— Хотите, поживите у нас недельку? Тоже полечитесь. Мы вам кровать уступим, на печке пока поспим, да, Сега? — Васян вопросительно и как-то умоляюще посмотрел на друга. Тема подумал что, наверное, общительному Ваське здесь было дико скучно. И что раз Васян мог и хотел видеть людей, — это было хорошим знаком, значит, здешний воздух, общество Сеги и бабкины травки помогали. 

Свои таблетки они прихватили с собой, а больше в городе их ничто не держало, поэтому Тема, поймав утвердительный кивок Ники, тоже кивнул головой. Не верилось, что им всем будет комфортно друг с другом в замкнутом пространстве деревенского дома, но с другой стороны мазохистски хотелось проверить это утверждение про “больше, чем семью”. Да и уехать можно было в любой момент: только до трассы дойти, а там уж машину поймать будет не проблема. 

Они остались. 

Тёма думал, что не сможет уснуть ночью. Кровать, где их положили, была слишком мягкой, они с Ники буквально утопали в перине. В комнате было слишком душно, пахло пыльным деревом и полынью. Где-то скрипел сверчок. На улице на Луну в голос душераздирающе выла знакомая уже шавка, больше в деревне собак не было. И слава богу, Тема мечтал, чтобы и эту задрали волки. На печке было удивительно тихо. Ни звука, ни шелеста, ни храпа. Тема задолбался слушать ночь, тихое дыхание Ники под боком, и сам не заметил, как уснул.

Проснулся он от странных звуков. Диких и непривычных. Где-то орал петух. Тема достал из-под подушки мобильник — часы показывали четыре ночи. Вот блядь! Тема зарылся головой глубже в подушки. Жизнь в деревне как-то пока не радовала.  
В следующий раз он проснулся от запаха. Пахло кашей, как в детстве. В кровати он был один, да и в комнате никого не было. Тема потянулся так, что хрустнула спина. Он все-таки не привык спать на настолько мягком матрасе.

Тёма оделся, а потом не удержался и заглянул в печь. Пахло точно оттуда. У него даже слюнки потекли, есть почему-то хотелось просто зверски, такого аппетита давно уже не было. Тёма выглянул в окно. На улице тоже никого не было. Он накинул куртку и вышел во двор искать парней, чтобы узнать, где тут можно умыться. 

Сега обнаружился во дворе, рубил дрова. Сказал, что будет баня, тогда и умоются. Тёма приуныл. 

Весь день они что-то делали, прибивали, подлатывали, с перерывом на еду и короткий отдых за кружкой чая. В этом старом домишке работа просто не заканчивалась. Баня была лишь вечером, когда Тёма от усталости уже едва носил ноги. Но, в отличие от перетаскивания кирпичей, бесполезного и тошного, эта работа радовала — она была настоящей. Быть с парнями бок о бок ощущалось одновременно и привычно, и по-другому. Но не напрягало, хоть за весь день они перекинулись всего парой слов. 

Вечером на улице что-то затарахтело и в доме внезапно зажегся свет. Тема даже зажмурился от неожиданности, когда тусклая лампочка под потолком замигала, а потом загорелась. 

— У нас генератор свой, купили. Но используем не часто, экономим, телефоны зарядить… Ну и в бане со свечкой не очень удобно. — Васька говорил с извиняющейся улыбкой. — Мы первыми пойдем с Сегой. Там сейчас жарковато еще и тесно вчетвером, так что вы потом. 

— Картошки пока сварите на ужин. — попросил Сега. 

Парни ушли, оставив их на хозяйстве и впервые за сутки — вдвоем. Тёма подошел к Ники со спины и просто обнял, зарывшись носом в волосы. Было очень нужно. Он точно знал, что Ники сейчас улыбается.

— Почистим картошку? В мундире вчера ели, будет мятая. — голос у Ники был теплый, грел изнутри.

— Давай. Там вроде яйца есть, можно будет добавить. — Тёма огляделся, с неохотой оторвавшись от Ники, заглянул в кривой шкафчик советских времен стоявший в углу. — Бля, а в чем варить? Где у них кастрюли-то?

— Сейчас! — Ники полез за печку, пытаясь там найти посуду. Шуршал чем-то, ругался вполголоса.

Когда он вылез, с пустыми руками, Тема похолодел. Ники умудрился поймать челкой паутину и сейчас в центре этой паутины сидел паук, маленький и, наверное, очень злой, за порушенные хоромы. Но пока сидел смирно.

Тёма на цыпочках подошел к Ники. Осторожно взял за плечо и, не давая себе времени на раздумья, провел ладонью ему по лбу, снимая паука и тут же пряча руку за спину.

— Что там? — Ники смотрел удивленно и насторожено.

— Ничего. Паук. — Тема совсем не мог врать Ники, не под таким одновременно невозможно доверчивым и скептическим взглядом, которым тот его одарил.

— Покажи, — голос у Ники всё еще оставался мягким, хотя и слегка дрожал и Тема сдался и протянул руку. В центре его ладони сидел паучок. На взгляд Тёмы, совершенно несчастный. Ники долго на него смотрел, а потом протянул руку и шепотом попросил:  
— Дай. 

Тёма опешил. И, пока он недоуменно моргал, Ники сам перевернул его ладонь, стряхивая паука себе в руку. Постоял пару мгновений, а потом развернулся и ушел к печке, вытряхнул паучка из ладони туда, откуда принес.

— Кажется, я больше не боюсь. — сказал Ники, не поворачиваясь к Тёме. В голосе у него была слышна грустная усмешка. — Пауков так точно. 

До возвращения парней они смогли-таки найти кастрюльку, ножи, и начистить картошки. После бани это почти пюре с огурцами пошло на ура.

Они вообще быстро втянулись в размеренный ритм деревенской жизни. Подъем, работа, обед, работа, ужин, разговор, сон. Тёма иногда думал, что они неосознанно, но живут в том же режиме, что и в лагере. Только еды было досыта, работа радовала, разговоры не напрягали, и мозг никто не ебал. И спал Тёма на неудобной и слишком мягкой кровати так крепко, как не мог в городе, без снов и кошмаров. 

От знакомства с бабкой Нарпи отмазаться не удалось. Та пришла на следующий же день после их появления. Вроде бы как травки принесла, но на самом деле посмотреть на понаехавших. Тема это тут же просек по изучающему любопытному, совсем не старческому, взгляду бабуси, которая, наверное, еще Николая помнила. 

Чай с травками Теме понравился: пах вкусно, летом, и чуть горчил на языке. 

Старушка и преподнесла сюрприз. Еще через пару дней пришла снова, но не одна. В корзинке у нее в руках, укутанной в какую-то рваную кофту, что-то шуршало и тоненько пищало. У Тёмы от одного этого звука волосы встали дыбом.

— Опять, окаянная, принесла. — Бабка с сердитым стуком поставила корзину на стол. — Второй раз уже. Заберите, Христа ради, а не то топить придется, грех на душу брать. А у меня пятеро уже. Шесть, с мамкой ихней. Куды мне столько?

Тёма вжался в стену, желая исчезнуть. Пронзительный взгляд бабки его преследовал, а писк из корзинки не давал дышать. А страшнее всего было смотреть на Ники, Тёма даже повести глазами в его сторону боялся. 

Васян полез в корзинку, достал оттуда пару страшно возмущающихся котят. Заулыбался.  
— Ух, какие! Сега, смотри! 

— Возьмете? — бабка уперла руки в бока, ждала ответа.

— Нет. — Сега на котят не смотрел.

— Мы возьмем! — Ники осторожно забрал котят из рук Васьки, прижал к груди. 

Васька посмотрел на такую наглость и аккуратно, но настойчиво выцарапал из рук Ники громко пискнувшего котенка.  
— Мы тоже. Сега, у нас теперь есть кот. Правда, клево? Мышей будет гонять!

Сега подошел ближе, мрачно взял котенка из Васькиных рук за шкирку. Посмотрел, как тот висит, поджав лапки и тощий хвостик, и осторожно погладил. Снисходительно сказал:  
— Ладно. Пусть будет.

Ники подошел к Тёме, молча опустил пушистый комок ему на колени. Котенок тут же полез изучать пространство, ткнулся мокрым носом Тёме в запястье. Тёма вздрогнул, неловко отдернув руку. Сердце в груди заходилось. 

— Погладь его, Тём. — голос Ники звучал издалека, словно сквозь вату. Тема неловко поднял руку, накрыл ладонью тщедушное тельце и осторожно провел от ушей до кончика хвоста. Наконец, опустил взгляд, посмотрев на колени. Котенок сурово таращился на него снизу вверх голубыми глазенками. К Тёме он явно не испытывал ни грамма симпатии.

— Предлагаю назвать его Васькой, — голос у Тёмы был сиплый, будто чужой, и выговорил он это едва слышно, но Васян услышал. И, кажется, обиделся. 

— А мы своего тогда назовем Тёмкой. 

Ники посмотрел на котенка, которого держал на ладони Сега, осторожно его забрал, долго рассматривал, отогнув хвост. Произнес, наконец, задумчиво:

— Я, конечно, не специалист, но у вас вроде девочка.

— Ничего-ничего, — мстительно сказал Васян, отбирая у него котенка. — Мы против гендерных стереотипов! Да, Тёмочка? 

Котенок в его руках пискнул как-то очень утвердительно, и все рассмеялись. Даже бабка, про которую все забыли хрипло хихикнула, прикрывая беззубый рот концом платка.

Тёма сидел, прижавшись спиной к печи, гладил Ваську. Тот урчал, цеплял коготками Темино колено и сердито пищал, когда гладить прекращали. Тёма лениво прикидывал, как вести этого наглого кошака в город. Кажется, они тут загостились. Не то, чтобы парни были против, наоборот, кажется, им всем рядом было… теплее, что ли. Как котятам в одной корзинке. Только пора было уже возвращаться: решать накопившиеся проблемы, устраиваться на работу. А еще очень хотелось остаться с Ники наедине. Поцелуев украдкой стало очень мало. Ники не хватало катастрофически, пусть они и спали каждую ночь бок о бок в одной постели. Тёма начал понимать Ваську, который буквально лип к Сеге, когда думал, что никто не видит. Ваське жутко хотелось близости, и Тёме тоже. 

Ники ушел с Сегой на холм, проверить в инете расписание автобусов, чтобы не мерзнуть зазря на трассе. Они с Васькой думали, как устроить второго Ваську в дорогу поудобнее. Ничего умнее, чем просто сунуть за пазуху, в голову не приходило.

— Вы там смотрите, берегите тезку, — Васян сурово погрозил Тёме пальцем. — Мы ж приедем проверим! 

— Долго тут еще будете? 

— До весны точно. Потом… Там посмотрим. — Васька внезапно стал очень серьезным и задумчивым, добавил тихо, — Сега так сказал. 

Он покосился на Тёму и спросил вдруг, без всякого перехода, в лоб:  
— Ты его любишь?

Тёма сразу понял о чем он, и почему спрашивает. Ответил просто, не задумываясь:  
— Да. Очень.

— Значит, всё не зря было… 

Философствующий Васян — такого зрелища Тема не ожидал. Сказать ему было нечего.

Васька вздохнул как-то судорожно, смотрел в сторону. Тема гладил котенка, в голове билась мысль, что может, Васька и был прав. Может, всё действительно было не зря. Может рано или поздно они вылечатся окончательно. Всё забудут. Будут жить дальше. Может... 

Ники вошел в дом с таким лицом, что Тёма вскочил на ноги, едва не уронив котенка на пол. Сега зашел следом, выглядел он еще мрачнее обычного. 

— Что?! — вопрос вырвался сам собой.

Ники молча сунул ему под нос телефон с открытой страницей какого-то сайта со смутно знакомым дизайном, руки у него тряслись. 

Тёма читал и глазам своим не верил. Любопытный Васька заглянул из-за плеча, выматерился сквозь зубы.

— Их надо остановить! — Ники почти колотило. 

Тема зажмурился, но знакомый до боли слоган “Убей врага своей мечты!” ярко алел перед глазами, будто выжженный на сетчатке.

А еще перед глазами всплыл диск с “выпускного”. Тот так и лежал на дне сумки, Тёма не смог ни посмотреть его, ни выкинуть. Но точно не хотел, чтобы это видел кто-то еще. Но даже не диск был барьером. Тёма смертельно боялся за Ники. Что, если у этих упырей действительно такие длинные руки, как они говорили. Что, если они дотянутся до Ники? Сега смотрел на Ваську, стискивая зубы, и Тёма понимал, что тот думает то же самое.

Больше, чем семья. 

Вот теперь Тёма понял, что именно имелось ввиду.

— Суки! — Васька сказал это, как выплюнул.

— Нет. — Это Тёма с Сегой произнесли одновременно. И одновременно же повторили, в ответ на возмущенные взгляды друзей. — Нет.

Ники молча подцепил с вешалки куртку и вышел во двор. Васька ушел следом.

***

До трассы они шли молча. Лишь Васька иногда пищал за пазухой у Ники. И в автобусе тоже молчали. Только в поезде Ники тяжело произнес:  
— Я всё понимаю, Тём. Но...

Тёма сел к нему на полку. Молча обнял. Хорошо, что в купе они были только вдвоем. Он закрыл глаза, гоня из головы все мысли. Тёма был рад, что всё закончилось. Рад, что не стал таким, как Иван Игоревич, холодным и беспринципным. Смог сохранить себя, собрать из осколков и остаться самим собой. Он смог. И забыть этих уродов тоже сможет.

Скольких они уже сломали и скольких еще сломают? Сколько после тренинга начнет сходить с ума или выйдет в окно? Тёме было их жаль. Очень. Но свои силы он оценивал трезво и не был готов рисковать ни тем, что ещё осталось, ни тем, что он приобрел: Ники и собой. 

Не в этот раз. 

Наверное, он сказал это вслух, потому что Ники эхом повторил, соглашаясь. 

— Не в этот раз.

Кажется, он плакал.


End file.
